On Strange Wings
by Velvien
Summary: After a chance meeting at a restaurant, Tsubaki finds herself following the NOL's greatest enemy to meet a childhood hero. Ragna x Tsubaki. Slightly revamped.
1. Cheap Is Cheap

**A/N: Well, here we go. My first attempt at a shipping fic. A **_**crack**_ **shipping fic, at that. If I wasn't convinced I'd lost my mind before, I am now.**

**This takes place near the beginning of Continuum Shift.**

**This fic is rated T at the moment for language and eventual violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the BlazBlue universe.**

**Revamp 6/19/12: Patched up errors and added minor bits to fit canon better.  
**

* * *

Legs aching, Tsubaki came to rest against a rail. An entire day spent searching, and not one sign of either Jin or Noel. On one hand, she was rather relieved; the order to kill her two closest friends was one she hoped to find some way around. On the other hand, something about Captain Hazama made her feel uneasy and gave her the impression that despite his polite façade, he was not one to tolerate failure in the slightest. The thought of him alone was almost enough to force her to keep moving, to not rest until she'd at least found both.

But she was tired, having spent about five hours searching the monolithic city Kagutsuchi nonstop. Tired and hungry; she recalled that it had been yesterday evening that she'd had her last bite. The scent of Chinese wafting through the air called to her, tempting her to give in and rest. Two of her immediate problems would be erased in one fell swoop… "No, I really mustn't…"

Her denial only egged the temptation on, and she found herself headed to the restaurant almost against her will. She headed through the glass doors and looked down at the short woman that awaited her. "Uh, hello, I'd…"

"Oooh, let me guess. You want New Year special?"

"Uh…" _No harm in at least hearing this out_. "What is this 'New Year's special'?"

"In honor of man who saved restaurant two years ago, we offer great discount for first week of new year. With one condition."

"And…what would that condition be?"

"Single lady sit with single man. Talk. And if fight, both pay double. But if not, both pay quarter of meal price."

"…Just what kind of man are you honoring with this?"

"Man is warrior of love and justice from Ikaruga. But we can't do justice, so we focus on love."

"I…uh...I suppose I'll do it."

"Very good! We have man waiting. Keep eye on him; he has bounty for dine and dash."

_The NOL doesn't put out bounties for trivial crimes like that_… Her entire world surreal, she followed the aging waitress towards a table in the far corner. There, a man with spiky white hair and a blood-red coat sat, head resting in his arms on the table. He may have been asleep, but when he heard footsteps, he looked up. "Finally, I've been waiting for half an hour already! I've been wondering… you're kidding me, a member of _Zero Squadron_?"

"Ragna the Bloodedge!"

Tsubaki gripped her sword when she saw his face, the same one that adorned countless wanted posters the world over. Before any threats could be made or any blades could be drawn, the waitress smiled and gestured for Tsubaki to be seated. "Remember, no fight! Or you pay double!"

The two locked glares for several more moments before Tsubaki shrugged. Very well then; she could wait until after lunch to arrest him. Should leave him lethargic, at any rate. "Well, I suppose I don't have to report this…"

The fire in Ragna's eyes disappeared as he leaned back. "Well, cheap is cheap. I guess I can be civil for about half an hour."

"Okay. I come back for order soon."

And the waitress vanished to the kitchens and left behind two rather angry young people. Tsubaki, determined to not make any further eye contact with the criminal, perused the menu before her. She doubted he would do anything different…

"Can't help but notice you hate me more than most Library dogs."

Although she jumped at the sound of his voice, she didn't look up. "You have many crimes to answer for. And I don't just mean destroying the NOL branches."

"Huh. And here I thought that was the whole reason for this stupid bounty."

"…No, I doubt you'd realize what you've done to me."

She hoped the ice in her voice would dissuade any further attempts at conversation. Wrong, of course. "Well, considering I really have no idea who the hell you are, I'd agree. Did I kill your boyfriend or somethin'?"

"Nothing of the sort." Her knuckles white from gripping the plastic sheet, she looked up to throw Ragna a glare. "And why do you insist on talking to me?"

"Because." He jerked a thumb at their waitress, hovering not ten feet away. "_They're_ listening. We stop talking, they'll come over here and try to force us to do so. If we refuse…well, I've already seen four people kicked out. God damn annoying, if you ask me."

"Seriously? I have to agree, if that's true." She sighed. _Well, there goes that idea_. "If you must know why I hate you, it's because of you that two of my closest friends have…gone astray."

"Let me guess; you've been assigned to dispose of them, right? Being a Wing of Justice and all?"

She hesitated, knowing she shouldn't be talking about her orders, especially not to Ragna the Bloodedge. But she'd already come this far, and there was no doubt that he'd see through whatever lies she could think of. "…I've already said too much, but yes."

"That's…gotta suck." He leaned back and stretched. "So, do I get to know your name, or do just I just say 'hey you'?"

"…I'm Tsubaki. And your tact is appalling."

"Hey, I'm trying, dammit. I ain't exactly used to this social crap."

Tsubaki fought back a smirk. "If this is your attempt at being polite, I'd hate to see what you're like normally."

"…Not that much worse, actually. And when the hell is that bitch gonna be back for our orders?"

As though summoned by ritual, the waitress appeared by the table and set down two glasses of water. "You order now?"

"Hmph. Obviously. I've been ready since I got here. Gimme that Kagutsuchi puffer fish thing."

Curious as to what exactly he had ordered, Tsubaki flipped to the back of the menu. "…Are you sure? That's really expensive… I think I'll have one, too."

"Okay. Food will be ready in half hour."

She scuttled off and Tsubaki said, "Really taking advantage of this, aren't you?"

"Do you have any idea how little money I have? I could never afford this normally. Plus, a friend of mine says it's great."

_There's actually someone that considers you a friend?_ "And what happens if we fight and you're asked to pay double?"

"Then that window gets shattered and I get the hell outta here before anyone else from the Library can arrive. Speaking of the Library…what happens if, say, your superior sees you having dinner with a wanted criminal?"

"I'm 'gathering information'", she said, complete with finger quotes. "Don't think they'd buy it, though."

Ragna chuckled. "You're in uniform, you're not even part of Intelligence…yeah, don't think they'd buy it, either."

"Well, it's the only thing I can think of right now."

They both fell silent, sipping at their water. Determined to not allow the harpies in charge of the restaurant bother them, Ragna leaned in. "So, you say I'm the reason two of your friends are AWOL?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Would one of them happen to Jin Kisaragi?"

The glass almost slipped from her hands. "Huh? Why, yes."

"Thought so. Bastard's completely insane around me. I'm guessing he deserted to come after me. As for the other one…I dunno, Noel Vermillion? Only other person I could think of."

Tsubaki shrank back. "Well, you've figured it out..."

"Hold on, I was right about Noel? The hell has she done?"

With a sigh, she looked back down. "She…I mean, according to Intelligence, she aided you in some way. I imagine it must have been something severe to warrant the death penalty, but…"

"That's bullshit. All she did was save me from a fiery death."

"...I suppose I can see their logic—I mean, the NOL does want you dead at any cost—but still…that seems a bit harsh." _I better hope that having lunch with the Grim Reaper doesn't warrant death as well_. "If you don't mind me asking…what kind of connection do you have with Jin?"

"He's my brother."

"…Please don't joke like that." But from looking into his eyes, Tsubaki could tell that Ragna spoke the truth. "Seriously? Jin…never mentioned anything of the sort. You do mean his biological brother, right? You're not claiming to be of the Kisaragi family?"

"Yeah, biological." Ragna paused, wondering if he should even be talking about this to a stranger. _Hell, it ain't like I've got anything else to talk about_. "We lived in a church outside of Akitsu, along with our sister, Saya. For a while, we were happy, loving, all that kind of shit. Then Saya fell ill and Jin, well…bastard started to hate her. Probably because I had to spend most of my time caring for her."

Tsubaki bit her lower lip, not liking what she was hearing. "I see…what happened then?"

With a sigh, Ragna asked, "Do you know who Yuuki Terumi is?"

"Of course. He was one of the Six Heroes. Depending on the depiction, he was either simply crueler than the others or was an outright traitor. Either way, he and Hakumen were locked into the Boundary at the end of the Dark War… You're saying he was involved?"

"Yeah. Don't know how he got out, or why he came after us, but…well he and Jin burned down the church, killed our guardian, kidnapped Saya and…" Ragna hesitated. _Well, if it gets me not-getting-attacked points_…"Jin cut off my arm, leaving me for dead. If I had to guess, the piece of shit is just trying to finish the job now."

"Don't call Jin…that. And your arm is…"

"A fake. My master trained me for years just to control it."

"Your master?" Tsubaki couldn't help herself. She knew she was getting a little too interested in the criminal's past, but she managed to convince herself it could make for good information for the NOL. "Who's that?"

"Guy named Jubei. You've probably heard of him."

This time the glass did drop and spilled water across the table. Tsubaki didn't care. She leaned as far forward as she could. "Jubei? Jubei of the _Six Heroes_? He trained you?"

Ragna smiled. "Yep. Him and this little bitch of a vampire. He still kinda watches over me."

All Tsubaki could do was stare. The Grim Reaper…trained by one of the greatest heroes the world had ever known? "Um…if you don't mind…would it be possible for me to meet him?"

"…Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"I…wouldn't take long. I've just really wanted to meet one of the Heroes for so long…"

Ragna stared right back for a few moments before chuckling. "Man, you're quite the fangirl, aren't you? All right, if you don't report this to the Library or try to kill me, I'll see what I can do. Deal?"

Closing her eyes, she weighed her options. To accept this and follow the Grim Reaper just to meet a childhood hero was no doubt entirely unacceptable in the eyes of the Librarium. But if she made it quick… "I suppose. Do you know where he is right now?"

"Pretty sure he's in Kagutsuchi at the moment. He met me just outside the city a couple nights ago. Probably gonna have to search a little bit."

"That's fine."

She found it hard to contain her excitement. This surprised her; she was certain she could hold in her emotions better than that. As she wiped away the spilled liquid, the waitress returned, twin plates of simmering red fish in hand. As she placed them down, she smiled at Tsubaki. "Ah. You no fight. That's good. Keep eye on him and make sure he pay."

"I'm gonna pay, goddammit!

* * *

"Son of a bitch, it _burns_! Tao really coulda mentioned that…"

Tsubaki couldn't help but chuckle at the criminal's continued reaction to the puffer fish as they left the restaurant. "So, the Grim Reaper can't handle a little spice?"

"A _little_? That shit felt like it was gonna burn a hole through my mouth! How the hell can you stand it?"

"Hey! Dumbass! Who's that?" A new voice cried out from the opposite end of the street. Ragna looked at its source. One of his eyes twitched. "Luna? The hell are you doing here?"

The hooded girl wandered over to them and examined Tsubaki. "Hmm…could it be?"

"Could _what_ be, you imp?"

"…Ragna's got a _girlfriend_! Ragna's got a _girlfriend_!"

"Uh, no. I _don't_. Where do you get off saying that?"

"Luna saw you! You walked out of a _restaurant_ with her! Ooh, I wonder what Master Jubei'll think! "

"Ideally, he'd be reminded that you're a god damn idiot and that it means absolutely nothing." He turned to Tsubaki, who looked confused and more than a bit red in the face. "This is Luna. She's annoying, childish, hates my guts and loves pushing my buttons as much as possible. Honestly, there aren't many people who piss me off more than her. Just pretend she doesn't exist; it makes life much easier."

"I…see…"

Before Tsubaki could continue, Luna rose up on her tiptoes to glare as much into Ragna's face as she could. "Dick! Loser! Pervert! Luna bets you just wanna…"

He sent the nuisance onto her back with a hard shove to the face. "Get the hell away from me already! Sheesh, is annoying all you do? I really wish Sena would come out more often; at least he can be _reasonable_."

With a shake of her head, Luna stood up and looked over at Tsubaki. "Dump him. He's gonna be a terrible father; just the slightest thing sends him into violent hissy fits!"

"Please go find a bridge and jump off it. The taller, the better." Ragna turned and strode away. "I'm getting away from her right now, before I do something I might regret. Tsubaki, if you wanna meet Jubei, I suggest you hurry."

"Right." Tsubaki nodded and followed after him, wondering just kind of history there was between Ragna and Luna.

The hooded girl shook in anger for a second before giving chase. "Damn it, Bloodedge, I'm not done with you yet!"

"Well, isn't that too bad? I've got nothing remotely nice to say to you, and I know you're just gonna piss me off."

"What, Luna didn't do that already? You're such an easy target, you mongoloid!"

"Shut up! I ain't pissed!" Ragna huffed and increased his pace. After she caught him up to him, Tsubaki cast him a dubious eye. Ragna rolled his eyes and stopped. "Okay, maybe a little. Look, you little ingrate. I'm getting pretty tired of your bullshit. Piss off already."

"Luna's going nowhere."

Ragna grabbed the hilt of sword and whirled around, seething. Across from him, Luna wore an impish grin. As the tension grew, Tsubaki decided to try and head it off before it escalated into a battle. "Ragna, I'm going to ask you to stop. I can't allow you to-"

"Shut up, you harlot! This is between Luna and the spiky-head."

Luna's words left Tsubaki gaping. Ragna buried his face into a palm and groaned. "God damn it, Luna, you realize you just insulted a Wing of freaking Justice, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"…God, you're a bitch." Annoyed, he drew Blood-Scythe and slammed it into the street. It pierced the pavement and stood straight up. "So, what do you want? A fight? Fine by me; I'd love to cave your damn skull in."

Before Tsubaki could chastise him for such a threat against a child, Luna stepped forward and placed her hands on the sword. "No, not really. Luna could kick your ass, but she's feeling nice today. So Luna'll let the stray dog go."

"…I hope that means you're leaving."

"Maybe…yoink!"

After grabbing the hilt of Blood-Scythe, Luna hefted the blade out of the ground and ran away, cackling. Ragna was only in shock for a fraction of a second before he reacted. "Hey! The hell are you doing? Get your ass back here right now so I can kick it!"

He darted after her; to his surprise, she was still faster than him even with the massive hunk of steel. She looked back and her hood fell off to reveal a mass of blonde hair. "Hahaha! Thanks for the weapon, pinhead! Maybe you won't be so careless with your next one! Well, if Jubei gives you another!"

"I need that, you bitch! Do you have any idea how many god damn people want me _dead_?"

She stuck out her tongue. "Can you imagine how disappointed Master Jubei will be? Leaving your weapon for anyone to take, dating an enemy soldier…Luna can't _wait_ to hear it! Later, loser!"

After reaching a wall, Luna paused for a moment before making an impressive leap to the building's top. As she disappeared with his sword, Ragna dropped to his knees, panting. "I'm gonna kill you! I swear it, you bitch!"

Heaving, he pounded the ground and cracked the concrete. "God damn it, this can't get any worse…"

A hand gripped his shoulder, and he turned to find Tsubaki standing behind him. He took one look at her sword and concluded that he was pretty damn screwed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, time to answer a few questions you may have had. Why am I, a primarily action writer, delving into this particular genre? I have a few reasons. One, I wish to develop my skills as a writer. This includes expanding what I write. Two, this is more or less an exercise in character development, something that I absolutely need to work on. And finally, I had an idea that just refused to go away.**

**So, why this pairing? Again, this goes back to wanting to improve and stuff. Pairing two characters together who hate each other will require at lot more work to make it work; by challenging myself, I hope to improve. And, again, an idea took hold and wouldn't die.**

**So, yeah. There's my reasoning for doing this. This won't be anywhere near as long as my previous stories; I'm thinking only about five or six chapters. Also, chapter 2 is almost done; that should be up fairly soon.**


	2. Cat Scratch Fever

**A/N: I do not own anyone or anything related to BlazBlue.**

* * *

Ragna, crouching in the dirty street, let energy flow through his right arm. "So, is this the part where you drag me off to my execution? 'Cause I ain't going down without a fight."

"It should be. Ragna, you're responsible for the deaths of hundreds of NOL officers who just happened to be in the wrong place. You're a threat to the peace the Librarium strives for. And...you're the reason for my orders, even if it is indirectly. All of these crimes... I don't see how I could ever forgive you. This may be the best chance anyone ever gets to capture you." Tsubaki closed her eyes, biting her lip. "And yet... Against my better judgment, I will not bring you in."

"...You gotta be joking."

"I'm not."

"You're giving up the best shot at getting rid of me you'll ever get just to meet an oversized cat? Seems pretty shallow, if you ask me."

"It's more than just meeting Jubei. I can't imagine you'd understand, but...no, never mind. I just want to ask him for some guidance."

"It's about Noel and my jackass of a brother, right?"

"...Yes. There's more to it, of course, but... Well, anyways, the point is I have my reasons for not arresting you right now. I will warn you, though, I will _not_ aid you in any way. I don't want to have Zero Squadron coming after me as well. So, try not to pick any fights, okay?"

"I don't 'pick fights'..." As his protests died, Ragna stood back up and let the energy current die. "Well, um...thanks...and stuff...yeah."

She turned and walked away. "Don't thank me. All I want is to find Jubei and you're the only person who can take me to him."

"I dunno, Plati...I mean, Luna seems to know him."

"...I'd rather deal with you. You don't feel the need to hurl insults every time you open your mouth."

_Yeah, only half the time_. "You got a point there."

"What's with her, anyways?"

"No freaking clue. She mooched a meal off me and has just been working on making my life miserable ever since."

Shaking her head, she waited for Ragna to reach her. "Well, do you have any idea where Jubei is?"

"Not really. I do know someone who might know, though." He led on; his brisk pace made it hard for Tsubaki to keep up. As he tried to remember how to reach the Kaka village, he added, "Well, a few actually. Only a couple of them are reliable, though. Buncha dunces, these guys."

"Who are these people?"

"They're called the Kaka clan. Bunch of cat people, pretty much. I'm not really sure exactly what they are; sure as hell ain't beastkin, though. They seem to know Jubei pretty well."

"This…won't take too long, right? It's evening already."

Looking up at the sun's position, Ragna scowled. He hadn't realized how late it was. "Let's see…we're in Orient Town now, right? It's only about a half hour walk or so."

Tsubaki frowned. A half hour to get there, who knows how long to actually find Jubei, and then talking to him… She would have no chance to finish her mission by day's end. Not that she did anyway… "All right. Lead on."

* * *

Grumbling, Ragna forced himself through the twisted metal frame that led into the Kaka village. He had managed to get lost in this labyrinthine section of Kagutsuchi, and his lack of a sword made him feel uneasy as he passed through. The creature called Arakune was known to frequent the shadowy alleyways. Tsubaki's presence didn't help his anxiety, but rather just made it worse. She had made it known that she wouldn't help out in battle, and there was no way in hell he trusted her.

Having reached the village, though, Ragna relaxed. Should something happen, the Kakas would no doubt come to his aid. He had no idea why, but they seemed to like him…like most cats. _Must be some kinda side effect of being trained by one_. "Well, we're here. And if I know them, then…"

"Good guy!" An exuberant voice rang out and Taokaka came dashing up to them at blinding speed. "What are you doing here? Did you come to play with Tao? And why's red lady with you?"

Tsubaki frowned when she saw the cat-girl. They had met that morning, an…embarrassing encounter she'd love to forget. Before she could object to Tao's presence, Ragna shook his head. "Sorry, but no. I'm actually here to see your chief."

"Mew? Tao can take you to her. Then can we play?"

"Nope. Some little ingrate stole my sword."

"_What_? Why, if Tao ever finds who stole good guy's sword, Tao's justice will be swift, meow! I will bring a terrible veng…vegi…vengy-something upon them, mark my words!"

"It's 'vengeance', you idiot. And you've been hanging around that guy from Ikaruga again, haven't you?"

Ragna rolled his eyes as Taokaka led them through the village. With night having fallen, most of the light came from a fire that burned beneath a great pot; the scant number of lanterns didn't provide much. Nothing was in the bowl and Ragna assumed that the voracious occupants of the village had already feasted. As they wound past the flames, Tao said, "Hey, good guy. You didn't answer my question. Why's eye woman with you? Are you two…you know?"

"No, we're not." Tsubaki's face burned; whether it was anger or embarrassment, she couldn't tell. She was thankful for the darkness of the village. "I hate him, to be honest. However, he's helping me with something."

"Huh? But if you hate each other, why work together? Tao would nyever work with the squiggly, meow!"

"Our interests coincide. That's all."

What could be seen of Taokaka's face displayed confusion. "Cone…side? Don't use big words, meow, Tao doesn't understand them!"

Ragna buried his face in his palm. "That's not big, you imbecile. We're trying to find Jubei, and I figure that you lot are the most likely to know where he is."

"Well, I dunno about the chief, but Tao hasn't seen cat person in a while. We're here neow."

She had brought them to the entrance of a small hut. Inside, they found a Kaka with a skull mask, her coat dragging along the ground. "Hm? Back again so soon, Ragna?"

"Yeah." After leading Tsubaki inside, Ragna took a seat on the floor. "Look, I'll keep it brief. My partner here wants to meet with Jubei and I offered to take her to him. Problem is, I have no idea where the hell he is. So I figured I might as well try asking you. Or Torakaka, since you two seem to be the only ones here with any brains."

"I see. Jubei did pay us a visit a few days ago. Unfortunately, I do not know where he went." Ragna tensed up at her words and a warning glare from Tsubaki burned against the side of his face. Seeming to sense the danger, the village chief went on. "I can, however, send Torakaka to look for him. She wouldn't be back until tomorrow, but you have my word that she'd find him."

_God damn it_. With a sigh, Ragna turned to Tsubaki. "So, what do we do? Stay here and wait for Torakaka, or search for Jubei ourselves tonight?"

Tsubaki thought back to Taokaka. "Um…is this Torakaka reliable?"

"Don't worry, she's a hell of a lot smarter than Tao. Pretty damn clever, too."

"Fine." A sigh. When she had asked Ragna to take her to Jubei, she hadn't expected it would mean staying the night in Kagutsuchi's dark underbelly. If this Torakaka wasn't back by the next morning, she would be out of excuses. What she was doing was borderline desertion as it was. She forced the thought of Captain Hazama out of her mind; his very face gave her goose bumps…

A trio of Kaka kittens, having crept in during the conversation with perfect stealth, leapt on Ragna. As they pulled the cursing criminal to the ground, they cheered. "Play with us, good guy!"

"Yes, play with us!"

"Please?"

"The hell?" Ragna flailed as one of the kittens sank her teeth into his arm and gnawed. "Ouch, dammit, that hurts! I'll play with you later, okay?"

As Tsubaki fought to stifle her giggles, the Kaka chief said, "Children, please. Ragna is very busy right now. Run along now."

The kittens complied, but whether or not it was due to the chief's orders was anyone's guess. "Run away!"

"Good guy's gonna eat us!"

"I'm not gonna eat you, dammit! Go make yourselves useful and bring Tora over here."

As the three kittens disappeared, the chief chuckled. "Ah, the spirit of youth…"

"…really needs to be dampened…"

After silencing Ragna with an elbow to his ribs, Tsubaki turned back to the chief. "So, where would we be sleeping? I can't see the children leaving us alone long enough to let us rest."

"You wouldn't need to worry about the children. I could allow the two of you to stay in my hut for the night."

Their instinctive denials came almost before the suggestion had been made. "Like _hell_."

"I refuse to sleep in the same room as the Grim Reaper. And besides, where would you sleep?"

"Oho, don't worry about me, Miss…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

Tsubaki braced herself, knowing that her fellow traveler was certain to react badly. "I'm Tsubaki, of the Yayoi family."

To her surprise, Ragna only blinked; she thought he would be a bit more explosive. The elder Kaka nodded. "I'll be just fine, Miss Yayoi. I think you'll find the hut is spacious enough."

"Space...really isn't the issue." After locking glares with her fellow traveler, she turned back to her host. "I don't know if you've heard, but...well..."

"Oh, I know all about the bounty." The chief pulled a slip of paper from somewhere. Tsubaki and Ragna both leaned in to view the picture, a rather inaccurate drawing of Ragna scowling.

The real Grim Reaper was less than pleased. "I don't look like that, dammit."

The chief ignored his outburst. "You look to have a busy day tomorrow. I'm sure you two could tolerate each other long enough to rest. I suppose you could sleep elsewhere, but the children may wish to play. Not to mention the squiggly..."

"Hmph." _The squiggly? That's the second time I've heard a Kaka mention that..._ Sighing, Tsubaki closed her eyes and crossed her arms. She didn't like it in the least, but she could feel an entire day's worth of roaming unfamiliar territory catching up with her. "I suppose. I must be out of my mind, but I'll do it."

"Why, so you can plant that sword in my side while I'm sleeping? Screw that."

"What? I'd be lucky to get of this village alive if I tried that. Like I said, I'm not trying to capture you...even though I should."

"Whatever. I ain't sleeping next to a damned noble." Ragna glanced back; nothing there. _I could have sworn_… "I'll just sleep outside."

Tsubaki shrugged. "Fine by me. You do realize that means you're getting no rest tonight, right?"

With a yawn, he leaned back. "I'll live."

His face acted quite well as a doormat when Taokaka came barreling into the hut. "Oh, chief, Tao brought Torakaka! Sorry, good guy."

An adult Kaka, clad in black with a tiger-striped tail, followed her in, making sure to step around Ragna. "You wished to see me, elder?"

Her mature tone, a galaxy away from Taokaka's exuberance, startled Tsubaki. The elder edged over to the newcomer. "Yes. Would you be so kind as to find Jubei for these two?"

Torakaka nodded. "Of course. Should I have cat person come back with me?"

"If possible."

"All right. It's nice seeing you again, Ragna."

Sitting back up, Ragna nodded. "Yeah. You, too, Tora. Thanks for not _stepping on my damned face_."

After Torakaka left, Ragna threw Taokaka a glare, which went unnoticed by her. Feeling as though he were being watched, Ragna closed his eyes, looking relaxed… Fast as a whip, he thrust his hand out behind him. It came back clutching a Kaka kitten that had been stalking him by the scruff of its neck. "Ha! Gotcha, you little runt!"

"Ragna, seriously." Tsubaki snatched the cat out of his hands and let it scamper away. "Well, I believe that's all we really needed to talk about. Thank you."

The chief nodded. "I see. Well, Ragna, I suppose we should let Miss Yayoi rest."

"Huh?" Tsubaki blinked and shook her head. "Oh, no, I'm not ready to sleep just yet. Could I have look around the village?"

"Oho, certainly. Ragna, would you mind showing her around?"

"Huh? Me?" Ragna groaned and stood up. "Well, I guess I could."

_Of course it would be him_. Tsubaki wasn't too pleased with it, but as long as he remained civil, she could deal with it. "That's fine. Lead on."

Grumbling, he led her back out of the hut. As they passed the great pot, now half filled, Ragna said, "To be honest, there ain't a lot to see here. That big bowl thing is enough to keep the clan fed for about…oh, half an hour. Or at least that's how it seems. Damn cats are always hungry. And, um…well, just follow me."

Smirking at Ragna's commentary, she followed him well away from the town's center to a grassy hill. They climbed to its top, where Ragna took a seat. "And here we have one of the few places in the village that actually gets sunlight. And that's it. Tour's over."

"Wait." Tsubaki sat next to him and surveyed the town. In the darkness, she could see very little, sans when a Kaka passed in front of the fire. "You mean it's always this dark?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Why do they live here, then? Do they enjoy the dark?"

"No, they don't. At all. Your precious Library decided to build Kagutsuchi on top of the village. Didn't give 'em a choice, either."

He expected a physical reaction of some sort for his jab at the Library. An elbow to the ribs or something. Instead, Tsubaki looked down at the ground. "I see."

"Huh. And here I expected some adamant denial that the NOL would never do something like that."

"…No, this kind of stuff happens. Far too often. Try as the Librarium might, it can't help all its citizens, especially in a developing city like Kagutsuchi."

"Citizens? Tch. As far as the Library's concerned, the Kakas don't even exist. Hell, the chief's completely lost hope; she thinks her people are doomed to just fade away." He punched the ground, splattering mud. "Sons of bitches make me _sick_."

Tsubaki didn't know what to say; Ragna's ire had sucked all the words from her mouth. For several minutes, they sat silent. Finally, she said, "That's…I can't believe it. I know the NOL is far from perfect, but…"

Ragna snorted. "You're telling me."

"To throw a people completely under like that…" She trailed off and heaved a sigh. "I'll talk with my father."

"Hm?" It took Ragna a moment to remember her heritage. "Oh, right, Yayoi. Gonna have him use his magic Duodecim powers and make everything all wonderful and shit?"

Despite herself, Tsubaki chuckled. "Well, that's not really how it works, but…you have the idea, more or less."

"Glad to hear it." Calm again, he lay back against the grass. He saw why Taokaka loved this spot so much. In addition to the sunlight, it was far more comfortable than it looked. Hell, he thought he might just fall asleep right there…

"Ragna?"

"Yeah?" He opened his eyes and regarded Tsubaki; she was looking away from him.

"I just want to know. Is the reason you fight the Librarium...is the Kaka tribe's plight part of it?"

"Well, it certainly doesn't make me love them or anything, but I destroyed the Akitsu branch long before I knew what a Kaka was."

"I see." Tsubaki frowned; she'd been hoping to have a good, halfway-legitimate reason for Ragna's battle. Instead, that was merely additional fuel for his fire. "May I ask why you fight, then?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Just talking to you…you don't seem to be too bad a person. Aside from your actions, of course."

"…You know, I'm pretty sure that's gonna be the only time I'm told by someone from the Library that I'm not too bad. Especially from someone who loathes me."

She smirked a little. "Like I said, that's disregarding your actions. Maybe a little…profane, but the fact the Kakas' plight angers you…well, it gave me hope that you were fighting for what you thought was a just cause, even if it's one I'm at odds with. But…"

"But you don't think I am, right?"

"The Librarium provides peace and security for its citizens. Do you really believe the war you wage is just?"

"I'd like to think so, yeah." He sat up and stretched. "Although I do hate every damn thing about the Library...well, my best reason is kinda out there. Someone in the upper ranks of the Library is screwing around with the Boundary. I don't know what level exactly; could be some lunatic general, could be the Invictus…hell, it may even be the Imperator himself." _Or it could just be Terumi being Terumi._

"The Boundary?" Truth be told, Tsubaki knew virtually nothing about that enigma. Her instructors had always glossed over it in her days at the Academy, never saying much of value. Probably because _they_ didn't know much about it themselves. "I understand that contact with the Boundary is fatal. But to destroy entire branches over that…"

"Makes total sense once you realize _nothing _good could come out of that hellhole. Common knowledge is that humans can't survive there…yet, the Library is exploring it. Looking for something."

"That's…that should be impossible."

"At the very bottom of all Library branches, there's something called a 'Cauldron', which is used to make what's called a Murakumo unit. Artificial life form that can enter the Boundary without dying horribly."

"...That sounds totally asinine."

"Yeah, didn't think you'd believe me. But trust me, it's true. Jubei knows more about this than I do. So, to prevent whoever is messing around with the Boundary, I'm going around blowing up these Cauldrons."

"Which, in turn, means slaughtering entire branches of the Librarium and destroying them." Yawning, Tsubaki stood to leave. _Jubei's helping him with this? _"I know you didn't actually destroy Kagutsuchi's branch, but I'll take it you've already..."

"This branch was weird; it was almost completely empty. I haven't killed anybody since I got here." _Though I've certainly been trying_.

"I see..." The fact cast a feeling of dread upon Tsubaki. However, she was too tired to give it much thought. "Um, I think I'm going to go back now. You sure you want to stay out here?"

He leaned back and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine. See ya tomorrow."

"Okay." She marched down the hill and looked back once she reached the bottom. "Oh, and Ragna? Um…thanks for telling why you're against the Librarium, even if it does sound totally crazy."

Ragna acknowledged her with a lazy wave of his hand. Once she disappeared from sight, he smirked to himself. _Gah, there I go, blabbing out a bunch of crap again. Not too sure why I keep telling her so much. Still, nice to talk to someone who is both sane and not a total bitch. Or annoying. Hell, last person I talked to that fits that description was probably Jubei. Too bad she's with the Library._

* * *

"Well, that was a good nap." Sena smiled as he opened his eyes. He wasn't sure where Luna had wandered to; looked to be Ronin-gai if he were to judge by architecture. After stretching, he looked behind him…and froze. A very familiar sword waited there. He knew he would probably regret it, but he needed to know what had happened while he slept. "Luna? What did you do now?"

* * *

"Good guy, wake up!"

Ragna grumbled as tiny paws pushed against him. He felt like he'd slept for mere minutes, but the sunlight that streamed down told him otherwise. Surly, he glared at the kittens around him. "What? You wanna take a nap here or something?"

"No! There's trouble!"

"It's the squiggly!"

"It's beating Tao!"

_Shit. Arakune._ After reaching on instinct for Blood-Scythe, Ragna cursed when he remembered the events of the day before. _Note to self; find something to use until I find Luna_. "You guys, go get Tsubaki. I'll try to hold off the…'squiggly'."

"Tsubaki?"

"What's that?"

"Is it tasty?"

He clutched his forehead. Dunces indeed. "Red lady. Eye woman. Whatever the hell Tao calls her. The chick that was with me. Go get her. _Now_!"

They scurried away towards the hut and Ragna observed the village. There, dead center, much of the clan had gathered, watching something from around corners. He didn't need to guess what. As he took off towards them, the lack of Blood-Scythe allowing him to move much faster than normal, alarm bells in his head rang as several kittens darted forward. _Shit, did Tao lose already?_

Darkness flowed from his Azure Grimoire as he turned to see the battle. The amorphous, eldritch blob had himself wrapped around Taokaka, whose frantic meows echoed. A spidery limb of some sort emerged to bat a Kaka kitten away. A sickening crunch sounded as he turned his mask Ragna's way. "The Az re appr ches e? Th s lifel s mors is not f t for cons mpt on. I mus btai the Az-"

"Let her go, you damned freak!" Ragna surged forward and dark energy enveloped his fist. Propelled by the aura, he closed in on Arakune fast…far, far faster than he expected. Instead of delivering a punch like he planned, Ragna crashed face-first into the abomination. His momentum carried them both to the ground and released Taokaka.

Groaning, he found his leg weighed down. Arakune, unfazed by the collision, oozed hiss way to cover Ragna. "Azu a ure _az e _AZURE! KIHIHIHI!"

Ragna threw a punch and what looked like the head of a dark beast rose from the ground and ate into Arakune. The creature flinched, but his mad cackling continued. _Crap, where the hell are you, Tsubaki?_

The sound of footsteps, a flash of light and a scream of pain from Arakune followed. Ragna, legs freed, looked up to see Tsubaki, her strange sword drawn. She didn't look back at him, but thrust out her free hand. "That attack hardly seems practical, Ragna."

"It works a lot better when I got fifty pounds of metal on my back." After accepting the extended hand, Ragna allowed her to pull him to his feet. _Crap. Gonna have to think before using Hell's Fang._ _Probably a couple other attacks, too._ "So, what happened to not helping me?"

"I'm protecting the Kaka village, not you."

A distorted shriek of rage interrupted them and Arakune pulled himself back toward them. "Wh ch ld is th s tha l ghts m do n by b ngin in li t? Do it ta te we l?"

He disappeared by slipping between the tiles of the street. Tsubaki lowered her weapon, uncertain of what was to come. Ragna shook his head. "No, stay on guard. I'll…behind you!"

They turned as Arakune emerged behind them and spewed red gas. Ragna dropped back and raised his arms to ward off any following attacks. Coughing, Tsubaki darted forward, shield raised before her. A glow formed before it and she crashed into Arakune to throw him into the air. The lightning assault continued with a skyward slash. Howling, Arakune flew down at her and a strange bell-shaped bug dropped down from above. She jumped back to avoid a slash from one of his bone-colored limbs. Upon landing, he launched a blue insect from his body, which slashed straight through her uniform. Stumbling to her knees, she gasped as Arakune disappeared beneath the street once more. She turned to meet the inevitable attack.

"Gotcha, freak!" When Arakune popped back up, Ragna delivered a fierce uppercut and sent both himself and the anathema into the air. However, he was launched much higher than his target. He cursed Luna as he crashed to the earth on his back. He looked up to see Tsubaki follow up his attack; light swirled around her before she stabbed Arakune. The blob flew back against a wall, shrieking. He disappeared beneath the street once more.

After several tense moments without him reappearing, Tsubaki dared to lower her sword. "Is it gone?"

"Think so. It's usually more persistent; guess it figured it couldn't take both of us." Despite his aching back, Ragna dashed over to Taokaka's side; she hadn't moved much since her release. "Hey, Tao, you okay?"

"Me-owww…hey, good guy. Tao's leg's taking a nap…"

"A nap? It's completely shredded!" So it was. Red gashes striped it, and Ragna was certain her leg should not bend that way. "Tsubaki, know any healing Ars?"

She shook her head. "Sorry. Never learned any."

"Why the _hell_ don't they teach that at the academy? God damn it...we've got no choice. Gotta get her to a hospital or something." Ragna's frown deepened as he suggested it. _That's right, the Grim Reaper is just gonna waltz into a hospital with a bleeding cat-person. That will look great_.

Taokaka smiled, seemingly oblivious to the extent of her injuries. "Ooh, take Tao to boobie lady!"

Ragna and Tsubaki stared at her, glanced at each other, turned back to her and said at the same time, "Who?"

"She means Litchi Faye-Ling of Orient Town." The village chief appeared between them, startling them with her stealth. "Ragna, Miss Yayoi, could you take Tao to her?"

Ragna nodded and cast a look at Tsubaki. "Of course I will. But…what about Jubei?"

Tsubaki leaned down next to Taokaka. "This takes priority. Do you think you could have Torakaka meet us at this clinic when she gets back?"

The chief nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you."

Tsubaki and Ragna both pulled Taokaka up, her arms across their shoulders. Ragna said, "Alright, don't put any weight on that leg, got it?"

"Got it, good…yeouch, meow!"

"You idiot, I just told you not to put any weight on it!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, this only took three drafts before I was comfortable with it; hopefully it's believable enough. I'm glad that some of you are enjoying the light mood, but I have to warn you that the next chapter will start dealing with heavier emotions and stuff. The humor isn't going to completely die, but it will start to take a backseat.**


	3. Glare Ice

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. That shouldn't happen again; in addition to this, I have first drafts of the next three chapters done. So, yeah; updates should start coming a lot faster for a while.**

**And if anyone's confused, yes, this is Cheap Is Cheap. Just changed the name.**

**I don't own anything related to BlazBlue.**

* * *

Panting, Ragna leaned against a wall but made sure to support Taokaka. "That's…the last time…I'm ever dragging…a wounded _anything_…up _twelve freaking flights of stairs_! Seriously, why the hell don't they have an elevator built here?"

"Kagutsuchi still isn't fully developed." Tsubaki was just as tired as he was, but far less irritated. "Come on; we can't rest until we get to the hospital."

With a huff, Ragna started forward again, noting the slender alley they were in with disdain. No place to run to and an injured cat-girl to defend. If anyone was going to try and ambush him, this would be the perfect time. He shook his head. Paranoia talking; the general populace distrusted the Library too much to bother with his bounty, and Tsubaki's presence should ward off any NOL officers…well, if there were any in Kagutsuchi. The empty halls of the branch haunted him. He had taken them as a blessing during his storming of the building, but now they filled him with dread. If Terumi was involved…

"Stop right there, villain!" A raucous bark sounded and turned Ragna's worry into annoyance. _Or I could run into a vigilante. That works, too. But god damn it, did it really have to be this idiot?_ A man pointed down from a rooftop, long red scarf billowing in the wind. "How dare you injure my precious disciple, Ragna the Bloodedge! And you! You're an officer of the Library, are you not? And yet you seem to be an accomplice of a known criminal…I, Bang Shishigami, shall deliver justice!"

"…_what_?" Tsubaki blinked, stunned by the sudden accusation. "We're just trying to help Tao. Where'd you get the idea that-"

"Ha!" Bang jumped down from the building. "Irredeemable lies!"

"No, no, scruffy man, you've got it all wrong." Taokaka didn't quite understand what was going on, but she didn't like where it was going. It would be no fun if they played while she had to watch. "Squiggly hurt me, so good guy and eye woman are taking Tao to see boobie lady! Good guy's just being a good guy, meow."

Bang took a moment to work his way through the nicknames. With a nod, he folded his arms. "I see..."

"Good. Now, if you'll just get the hell out of our way…"

Ragna tried to pass by him, but found Bang's finger inches from the bridge of his nose. "You are even more despicable than I thought!"

"What."

"By callously injuring an innocent Kaka, who just happens to be my disciple, you hoped to enter Miss Litchi's clinic and commit unspeakable atrocities, did you not? And to think that an officer of the hated Library is in on it as well…"

Tsubaki winced; everything about this man gave her a headache. "Tao just said that she was attacked by Arakune; were you even listening?"

"Yes…a believable tale for the average person. I, however, see straight through you! You have hypnotized my disciple into doing your bidding!"

"…What."

"Enough talk!" Bang sprang back, entering a battle stance. "Your time has come, Ragna the Bloodedge. Prepare to be defeated at the hands of the hero who fights in the name of love and justice, Bang Shishigami!"

Ragna slid Taokaka off his shoulder, letting her rest on her back. "Tsubaki, watch her. I'll deal with this idiot."

Tsubaki reached out to stop him. Too late. "Ragna, don't-"

"Dead Spike!" Ragna swung at the advancing ninja and dark energy in the shape of a monstrous head extended well beyond his fist. It knocked the ninja back, but he stayed on his feet. _Perfect_. Bang was too slow to block a chest-high kick that tossed him into a wall. He chucked a nail at Ragna's feet; the criminal jumped to the side and roared. A dashing punch caught Bang's face and a wave of darkness threw him so hard against the building, its walls cracked. Ragna smirked as he lunged at the fallen ninja once more with another burst of the Azure's darkness. _Guess I'm starting to adjust. This should be easy._

Bang's fists glowed with a fiery aura and he plowed through the attack to strike Ragna with enough force to slam him against a far wall. He bounced off the brick and came down on his knees, groaning. He raised a gloved wrist to block an incoming nail. "Damn bastard. Gauntlet…_ohsonofabi-_"

Ragna threw himself forward, expecting to strike a flying blow to Bang's head. Instead, he flung himself well over his target and crashed face-first into another brick wall, which broke into a spider's web of cracks. He slid down the rough surface, motionless. Bang turned to glare at him, a trickle of blood running from his lip. "Are you mocking me? Rise, Ragna the Bloodedge. It is against my master's teachings to strike a man when he's down. Or do you mean to surrender?"

Ragna groaned. It felt as though he had shattered his entire skull. "That doesn't give me much incentive to get up. I think I'll just lay here and lament the fact that _you_ made an idiot out of me."

"Honestly, I think you managed that yourself."

At Tsubaki's words, Bang turned to her, bruised but still in fighting spirits. "And now, it's your turn to face my judgment, evildoer. Or if you wish, I could simply turn you in. My victory is assured and I'd rather not strike a woman."

From where she crouched beside Taokaka, Tsubaki glared at him. "_This _is your justice?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Attacking on an assumption…you consider that fighting for justice?"

"Well, I suppose that's technically not…wrong." He crossed his arms, a serious look on his face. "I am a man of the people. As such, it is my duty to protect them from the evil that haunts these streets. I have enough experience that I can tell when one is up to no good; I can almost feel the evil emanating from you. And Ragna…well, he needs no explanation."

Tsubaki's face contorted as she balled a white-knuckled fist and approached him. "So you go around, attacking those you think _might_ commit crimes? You, a citizen with little or no authority, have the gall to just appoint yourself judge and executioner?"

"I generally only go after known criminals or obvious threats, but…yes. Sometimes. It is best to nip crime in the bud, after all. Um, where are you going with this?"

Apparently, a fierce punch to his face was where Tsubaki's train of thought was headed. As she stood over him, she snarled, Izayoi in a tight grip. "So, you attack people, even if you have no proof of wrongdoing. You're no more a hero than the criminals you hunt!"

Rubbing his jaw, Bang cowered away from her fury. He remembered the cruelty of the Library in the Ikaruga war; surely this girl was no different. His hands searched for a nail. "I am driven by the pain of Ikaruga to bring peace to my people. If it protects the innocent, if it keeps evil off our streets, then I fail to see the problem. Not that one from the Library would understand, especially one who flaunts her power the way you do."

"The problem is _you_ potentially attacking the 'innocent' you claim to protect!" Her grip tightened further; for a man to be this dense… "And what do you mean by I wouldn't understand? I requested my position because I want to preserve peace."

"A criminal's accomplice, claiming to fight for peace? Such blatant lies, they wound me!"

"Well, it's the truth, although you'll no doubt refuse to see it no matter what I do." Tsubaki faltered. Stating her reasons for joining Zero Squadron had reminded her of her duties. "Tell me. What good is fighting for peace when you just cause further strife? What do you achieve by attacking an innocent in a misguided belief they were 'evil'? What on earth do you accomplish?"

His hand stopped poking around for a weapon, but Bang wasn't ready to admit defeat yet. "Me? Attack an innocent? Inconceivable!"

"It's very conceivable, considering that's more or less what you just did to me."

"You are traveling with a known criminal! Why should I trust your words?"

"We're traveling together for many reasons, including getting medical help for Tao. And you didn't answer my question."

Bang sighed. "I…you're right. It would terrible if I did such a thing. However, are you seriously suggesting that I should just allow criminals to commit their heinous deeds? I shudder at the thought."

"You help those you can and stop what evil you see, but you realize your limits. If you stretch them too far, nothing good will come of it." Tsubaki lowered her weapon, shamed that she'd allowed herself to show such anger. "I'm glad that you are trying to help the Ikaruga refugees. Really. I doubt you'd believe me—your hatred for the Librarium seems too strong. But if you attack people because they merely _look_ suspicious…well, you're going to create more problems than you solve."

Looking down at the ground, Bang nodded, defeated. "I…suppose there is a certain degree of wisdom in your words. If you truly seek to protect those in need, then I apologize for my assumption. But…well, if you plan on arresting me for my actions, then…"

"I have no plans to arrest you. You didn't actually attack me, and I'm pretty much off-duty at this point." Not that Captain Hazama would be too happy about that last part… "Besides, you say you fight to protect the people. As long as you change your methods, I have no problem letting you go."

"I thank you. May I ask your name?"

"I'm Tsubaki, of the Yayoi family."

"A noble?" He was surprised that one of the Duodecim could show such kindness; he doubted any others would be the same. After dropping to his knees, he lowered his head in a respectful bow. "Again, I must thank you, Miss Tsubaki. I, Bang Shishi-"

"Will you stop saying your name?" Ragna had not budged since his collision, deciding just to let Tsubaki deal with the annoyance. His pounding headache didn't exactly inspire him into action, either. "We got it already, damn it."

"…Anyways, thank you. I will take your words to heart."

Tsubaki's face flushed, embarrassed by having someone bowing before her. "Please, Mister Bang. There's no need to bow. Um...Ragna and I should really get going."

"You are taking Taokaka to Miss Litchi's clinic, are you not?" Bang stood back up, a smile on his face. He wiped away the blood that had dried on his chin. "If you wish, I can accompany you."

"Oh…no, it's all right. We'll be fine. Well, if Ragna's okay, that is." They both headed over to where Ragna lay. Tsubaki knelt beside him. "Um…you're okay, right?"

"Just wonderful. Only had my face smashed in. Nothing big."

Rolling her eyes and suppressing a chuckle, Tsubaki reached into some part of her uniform and produced a handkerchief. Gently, she wiped away the blood streaming from his forehead and nose. "That better?"

"...I guess that helps. A little. Thanks." With a grumble, he sat up, the world spinning around him. He clutched his head and wondered if the impact had concussed him. "I swear to God, I'm gonna kill Luna. As soon as I get Blood-Scythe back, I'm gonna take it and-"

"Please spare me the details. The image of you bisecting a ten-year-old girl really isn't that pleasant." She pulled him back to his feet and prodded him over towards Taokaka; his dizziness threatened to knock both of them over. "Um…are you going to be able to help Tao?"

"I…think so. Just give me a few minutes." He glowered at Bang. Or at least the midpoint between the two Bangs in his vision. "And _you_. You can leave anytime now."

"If you truly do not require my assistance, then I shall be on my way." Bang nodded. "Farewell, Miss Tsubaki…_Ragna_."

After slamming something down onto the street, Bang disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Coughing in the thick mist, Ragna and Tsubaki headed over to where Taokaka lay, the criminal leaning on Tsubaki's shoulder for support. Taokaka's ears drooped when they approached and hefted her onto their shoulders. "Hey, good guy, you don't look so good. Do you need to take a nap neow?"

Ragna took a moment to respond; staying on his feet with Taokaka's added weight took all his concentration. Once he was sure he could walk halfway straight, he shook his head. "Nah. I'll be fine. Besides, your leg's a bit more important than a headache."

As they headed toward the clinic on Taokaka's directions, a cold pair of eyes spotted them from a distance. There was no mistaking that mess of spiked hair. Their owner's face cracked into a psychotic grin. "Well, Ragna. Didn't expect to find you here."

* * *

Litchi sighed. Not a single person had come in that day; most unusual. With so little to do, she considered wandering the city in the hopes of finding Tager. She needed to talk to Kokonoe before… Well, she didn't want to think about what could happen to her. _Will I end up the same as him?_

Her depressive line of thought ended as the door creaked. Pleased to finally have a patient, she smiled and rose. "Come in."

The door flew open and revealed the last person she expected. Ragna the Bloodedge. And slung over his shoulder… "Tao! What happened to you?"

She glared at the criminal. "If you had anything to do with this…"

"Oh, it's you." He frowned as he and Tsubaki entered. He'd met her when he first reached Kagutsuchi; she was the only reason he hadn't killed Arakune then. Of course, if he'd killed that atrocity then, Taokaka would not be injured now… He shook off the thought. That kind of reasoning never led anywhere remotely positive. "And no, I didn't do this. Arakune attacked the village."

"Arakune did that?" Litchi shivered. "Please…tell me you didn't-"

"He's still alive, don't worry. Not for lack of trying on my part, though."

"I see…" She turned her attention to Tsubaki, a wide grin cracking on the doctor's face. _Oh, she's just perfect…_ "And who's your friend?"

"I'm Tsubaki Yayoi." Tsubaki was rather unnerved by the woman's smile. It looked sweet enough, but there was something…_wrong_ about it. She and Ragna placed Taokaka down on an empty bed. "I'm hardly his friend; he's just helping me find someone."

"I see." Litchi pursed her lips as she looked over Taokaka. She didn't know how much she could do for her leg. "Tao, did you ask to be taken here?"

"Of course! Boobie lady always helps Tao! And Tao gets to play with-"

"I-I'm sorry," Litchi said, an attempt to cut off the Kaka before she could say anything too embarrassing. "But with this kind of injury…you two should have taken her to an actual hospital."

Ragna scoffed. "I can't just go strolling into a hospital with an injured girl. Well, unless I want the Library coming down on my ass. Besides, Tao didn't say anything about it being so small. Do you even have any…assistants or anything?"

"I have one, but she's off doing some shopping." Litchi sighed. "I suppose I can treat her. I doubt I'd do as well as a proper hospital, but…"

She trailed off and examined the leg in great detail. With Litchi's smile still ingrained in her mind, Tsubaki asked, "So, how much do we owe you? I can pay you up front, if you want."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's on the house for helping Tao." _Of course, if you insist… _She looked up at Ragna's face. "What happened to you, anyways?"

"Oh, just had an encounter with some dumbass from Ikaruga."

"…Bang?"

"Yeah."

Despite looking straight at a mutilated leg, Litchi broke into a fit of giggles. "Oh, my. The Grim Reaper lost to _Bang_?"

"Well…technically. I am kinda missing my sword, though." _And now, my pride. Stop rubbing it in, damn it._

Tsubaki smirked. "To be fair, Ragna pretty much did that to himself. He was doing quite well until then. He's just having…trouble adjusting to not having his sword."

"Thanks, Tsubaki. _Thanks_. Really wanted her to know that."

"So, basically, Ragna the Bloodedge is at his weakest? And despite being with the Library, you're not trying to capture him?" Litchi gave Tsubaki a knowing look. "When you said you weren't his friend, you meant there was something more. Am I right?"

"What? No!" Tsubaki's face glowed red at the suggestion. "I don't like him, not at all! He's just taking me to meet someone; in exchange, I won't capture him or report that I even met him. It's nothing like…that."

Smirking, Litchi turned her attention back to Taokaka. "What do you think, Tao?"

"Tao thinks good guy and eye woman are great together, meow! Why, before their combined might, even squiggly ran away! Tao likes them, mew."

"Why the hell does everyone keep suggesting that?" Ragna buried his face into a palm. His headache hadn't abated yet, but at least he could see straight. "It's just convenient, okay? Sheesh, this is getting annoying..."

Litchi's smirk faded. "Well, anyways, thanks for bringing Tao in. Unfortunately…"

"You can't have the Grim Reaper hanging around." Ragna nodded to himself. "Figured."

"I'm sorry, Ragna. But if anyone from the NOL saw you in here…well, it would be my death warrant."

"Yeah, I gotcha. Let's go, Tsubaki." He turned to leave, but found the door already open. He and Tsubaki both paled at the blond man who stood there. Blue uniform smeared with blood, katana held by its sheath… "Jin, you bastard. What the hell are you doing here?"

Jin's face cracked into a sinister grin. "I saw you a while ago, brother. I've been following you."

"God damn it…" Ragna snarled, stepping back. Of all the people run into with Blood-Scythe missing…

Jin laughed, the sonic incarnate of madness. "So, brother. Why don't we have some _fun_?"

Yukianesa slid out of its sheath and slashed at Ragna's throat. The criminal fell back, cursing. Agony still pounded in his skull. Litchi was up in a flash, a staff in her hand. "Excuse me, this is a clinic. I can't allow fight-"

"Shut up, woman." Jin hacked at his brother and paid Litchi no further mind. Ragna rolled away and clutched his right wrist. _Son of a bitch, I'm gonna have to use the Azure Grimoire_…

"Jin! Stop!" Tsubaki's command echoed through the room; tears had gathered in her eyes. _This can't be Jin…he's never acted like this before_. She remembered what Ragna had said about him, that he went utterly insane whenever he met his brother. She'd refused to believe it, but now…

It was though she had said nothing at all; Jin didn't even look her way. Bloodlust had rooted itself too deep within his mind. A sword of ice formed in midair and plunged into Ragna's arm. As the criminal cried out, clutching his shoulder, Jin sneered. "What's the matter, brother? Why aren't you fighting back? I know all about your grimoire; why don't you use it? Killing you again just won't be any fun otherwise."

"Oh, I'll give you a fight, jackass." Ragna snarled. "Restriction 666 released…"

His eyes widened as the katana slashed straight at his face. He braced himself, but the blow never came; a translucent red blade intercepted it. Tsubaki stood at his side, eyes watering. "Major Kisaragi! Stop this at once!"

"Tsubaki. Why are you with my brother?" His voice turned cold and contemptuous, closer to the Jin she knew, at least since his return from the Ikaruga war.

Her trembling quelled itself when she looked into his eyes, icy but sane. "I have my reasons for traveling with him. Please, Jin. Stop. This isn't like you."

"Yeah! Go away, ice man!" Taokaka punctuated her command with a hiss.

Ragna shook his head. "Shut up, you idiot, you'll just make everything worse."

"Hmph. Know your place, cat, or I'll be forced to teach it to you." Jin's glare flickered back from Taokaka. "And if I don't stop? Would you side with Ragna?"

"Yes, Jin. I would." Tsubaki's voice held conviction; her mind, despair and utter terror. Their blades pressed harder against each other. At such close proximity, she could see where blood had drenched his white undershirt. "I…have orders to terminate you. I'd rather not fight here; not with an injured girl to get caught in the crossfire. But if you insist on it…I will have no choice. You're wounded. You couldn't hope to defeat Ragna and I."

Litchi's grip tightened on the pole. "You'd be fighting me, as well. Hero of Ikaruga or not, you'd be outmatched."

"I see." Jin's face softened, the frost of his eyes melting, and he lowered his weapon. "Who gave you these orders?"

"The orders had the seal of the Imperator. The person who delivered them is inconsequential."

"Hmph." _Hazama. Has to be._ He wheeled around and slid Yukianesa back into its sheath."Tsubaki, whoever gave you those orders…don't trust them. I do not wish to fight you, so I'll relent today. You're the last person I want as an enemy, but if you continue to stand in my way in the future, I'll have no choice but to cut you down."

The warning wounded Tsubaki worse than any cut from Yukianesa ever could. The so-called 'Hero of Ikaruga' looked back once more, manic grin plastered on his face. "I'll let you live today, brother. But you'd better give me a better fight next time we meet."

Giggling with madness, he slammed the door shut. As he clutched his bloody arm, Ragna stood up and glanced at Tsubaki. "Damn, that's twice today you've talked a nutcase out of killing me. How the hell do…"

Her breathing heavy, Tsubaki stormed out the door and left him in stunned silence. Despite her pain, Taokaka smirked at Ragna, a coy expression that did not agree with his mood at all. "Wow, good guy, you really suck at talking to girls!"

"Yes, Tao, it's all _my_ fault. It clearly has _nothing_ to do with her friend going absolutely _batshit_ in front of her." He started for the door and paused to give Litchi a look. "Um, there's gonna be another Kaka coming by in a bit. Name's Torakaka. If she gets here before we come back, just tell her we'll be here shortly."

_What do you mean, when you come back? I thought I said_… Litchi smiled and focused on treating Taokaka. "I can do that much."

"Thanks." He headed out the door to look for Tsubaki.

* * *

Tsubaki sat in a nearby alleyway, hugging her knees. Confusion, terror and torment were rolled into a single, crushing emotion. _That couldn't have been Jin. There's no way…for him to snap like that…_

Anguish turned to ire. _Ragna. It's because of Ragna. It's all his fault_. She cursed herself for letting her hatred for him slip in the past day. Even if he seemed pretty decent, he was the root of Jin's madness, of Noel's desertion, of everything that had gone wrong recently…

Her fingers dug into her skin. Why did she even take him up on his offer in the first place? She had no reason to trust him; no reason to believe him, even. She just took his words at face value out of shock, never even considering that he could be lying about being trained by Jubei. _I should have captured him right there. I should capture him right __**now**_. _Everything's his fault; I…_

Why didn't she hate him? She had every reason in the world. Even if he hadn't driven Noel to betrayal, even if he didn't drive Jin to insanity, he was still the greatest enemy of the organization she served. The simple fact she'd aided him would be a death sentence if it ever got out. But if she captured or killed him now, there was no chance she'd be prosecuted, no matter what stories Intelligence dug up. _So why don't I want to do it? Is it because he is willing to fight to the death for others? Is it because he claims to be fighting to help this world, even if it means being hunted by who he's trying to protect? Or…or do I just like who he is, regardless of what he's done?_

She had no time to wonder where that last thought had come from. A shadow cast over her and she glanced up. Speak of the devil. Ragna took a seat beside her, face almost as morose as hers. She looked away. "What do you want?"

"The hell? I just came to talk. See if you were alright and shit." Ragna regretted his words as soon as they were out of his mouth. _Perfect way to start: curse at whoever you're trying to comfort_. "Um…sorry 'bout that."

"…I'm used to your language." She didn't look away from the ground. "So, why do you want to talk to me?"

"'Cause, the way I see it, I'm the root of whatever's going on in your head. Even if I didn't do anything directly."

His words surprised her. "And I'm supposed to believe that you care?"

He sighed and matched her in staring at the street. "Well, for one, you've saved my ass twice since you said that you wouldn't help me. Three times, if you actually wanna count Bang. And…I'll be honest. You seem like a decent person. A damn rarity these days."

She snorted. Even in her mental torment, he still managed to amuse her. "I'm honored the Grim Reaper has such a high opinion of me."

"I'm serious. You're rational, you actually care about the people you fight for if that lecture you gave Bang is any indication... Really, you're by far the most tolerable person I've seen since I got here. Pretty much everyone else is trying to kill me, is annoying or is Noel."

Tsubaki blinked at that last one. "What's wrong with Noel?"

"Nothing, really. She just got really weird after a while." He shook his head at the memory. "Wanted to _talk_ to me for some reason."

"So, when Noel tries to talk to you, you rebuke her, but when I storm away, you seek me to try and talk to me?"

"Well…yeah. Like I said, I'm responsible for everything that's gone wrong for you lately. And…" He felt uncomfortable saying such a thing, but since he'd already started, might as well finish. "Uh, well…sorry that I've managed to completely screw everything up for you."

"Don't apologize. Please." She met his eyes. Thoughts of Jin, pistons the crushed her heart, welled up again. She couldn't evade them any longer. "Ragna…do you mind if I…um…"

"Ramble about Jin? I'd be doing a lousy job at this crap if I said no."

Again, Ragna managed to bring a small smile to her face. It died within moments. "He's…well, he was like a brother to me for most of my life. Still is, I guess. And at one point, maybe more; I'm not really sure. He was a bit ahead of me at the academy. But then…"

She trailed off, but Ragna could guess what was coming. "The Ikaruga Civil War."

She nodded. "Yes. I'd heard that war could change a person, but I never expected...well, _this_. He had been caring, friendly, determined; he came back cold, condescending and apathetic to everything but himself. Even me."

Ragna had no words for her; nothing he could think of seemed remotely appropriate. He wasn't surprised; talking was far from his forte. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the only action that felt reasonable. An instinct screamed at Tsubaki to slap it away and rebuke him. He was an enemy, she shouldn't allow him to touch her. She let it scream itself into silence, refusing to acknowledge it; it felt nice, regardless of whom it was. "I haven't talked to him much since he returned; he was appointed Major for his actions, so he was always busy. But even when we did meet…"

She couldn't bring herself to go on. She had taken his impersonal demeanor to be simple professionalism. After his actions in the clinic, she wondered if he just saw everyone else as possible obstacles to overcome. Silent tears welled up. "I…I know I have my orders…but I don't know if I could bring myself to even fight him, much less kill him..."

"You sure seemed willing to a few minutes ago." Ragna felt an urge to slap himself. _Why can't I keep those kinds of thoughts to myself?_ For the briefest moment, he thought she would react with anger, that he'd managed to completely screw up talking to her.

But no, her expression didn't even change. "My only goal there was keeping Tao from further harm. I don't know if I actually could have gone through with it."

And in an instant, misery took her in its cold clutches again and tears finally leaked out. "I don't know what to do anymore…I joined Zero Squadron to maintain peace…"

"And they turned around and sent you to kill the two people closest to you."

She nodded. "I want to help him. I want help to both of them; but…"

_There's nothing I can do; not when they're my enemies_. She didn't want to admit that. No, there was one thing she could do; deliver Ragna to the justice he deserved, like she should. At the very least, that would bring Jin back to sanity… Tsubaki sighed.. She wasn't going to do that, not with Ragna going out of his way to help her. And would it really help Jin in any way? She looked up at Ragna. "I know you're the last person I should be asking, but…what do you think I should do?"

"Huh?" He blinked a few times. "You're actually asking me?"

She nodded and he heaved a sigh. "I don't think you're gonna like it, but…well, don't go through with your orders. Picking a friend of Jin and Noel to kill them? Intelligence would've known you were close to them. To me, that says something's up."

"In other words, you want me to desert."

"Hey, I didn't say that. If you really believe them to be protectors of peace or whatever, I'm not gonna try to convince you otherwise. You wanna help Noel and Jin? Talk to a superior, see if you can't get reassigned. Hell, you might even be able to get at least one of them acquitted if you talk to the right person."

"Thanks for the suggestion, but order is from the Imperator."

"Well, shit." Ragna frowned. There went all of his ideas. Or the legal ones, at least. "Well, I don't know what to say then. Have you talked to your father? He's the head of the Yayoi family, right? Maybe he could do something."

She closed her eyes. "I can try, but I doubt anything would change."

"Look, Tsubaki. You really shouldn't go through with this; I can just tell it will have a crap ending. For all three of you. Remember what you said to Bang? About knowing your limits and not stretching them too far and all that crap?"

"Mhm."

"I think you're gonna have to against that idea. The Library limits what you can do for them; you'd have to break free from it." He sighed and looked down. "And I'm sorry I suck so bad at this."

"Well, thanks for trying at least." To his utter shock, she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're actually pretty nice."

"The hell I am. I just…I dunno."

Although sorrow still gnawed away inside her, Tsubaki gave him a smile. "Even if you won't admit it."

He nodded, trying to shake off his surprise. "You know, I'll be honest; I wouldn't mind helping Jin myself."

"Even though you hate him?"

"Yeah. It'd be nice to have one less psychopath out for my blood. Plus, I'm sure Terumi had something to do with it."

Tsubaki nodded, feeling all the blame she had aimed at Ragna evaporate. _There_ was someone she could hate, a true evil that had sown the seeds long before she'd even met Jin. Her tears died as conviction overpowered melancholy. If Terumi was as evil as Ragna claimed he was—something that fit with many of the tales she'd heard about him—she'd have no qualms doing everything possible to bring him down, even if it meant joining forces with the Grim Reaper. She gave Ragna a quick hug around the waist. "Thanks again, Ragna."

_The hell? First she says I'm nice, now she hugs me?_ "Uh, yeah. No problem. When did you get so touchy-feely?"

She chuckled. "Well, I can't really say I hate you anymore."

"Even with all the shit I've done?"

"…I hate your actions against the Librarium, yes. But at the same time, I am starting to believe you are trying to help the world…in some way."

"Some violent way. What convinced you?"

"…Pretty much everything you've done today."

"I haven't done that much…"

"No, trust me, you have." They both fell silent for a few moments. Tsubaki rose, Ragna's arm sliding off her shoulders. "I…think I'm ready to go back now."

* * *

"She's not here yet? Damn it." Irritated by Litchi's words, Ragna wandered over to Taokaka. "So, how's Tao doing?"

"Well, the cuts aren't as bad as they look." Litchi finished bandaging the leg. "However, that's a terrible break in her leg. I've done all I can for it."

"Yay!" Taokaka sprang from her bed and landed on her wrecked leg. Naturally, it crumpled beneath her. "Owowowow! Boobie lady, you said you fixed Tao's leg!"

"She said she's done all she can, not that she fixed it. Idiot."

Ragna leaned down to help Taokaka back up. Tsubaki joined him. "Tao, I'm sorry, but you're not going to be walking for a couple months. At least."

"Aww…" Taokaka's ears drooped as she was placed back on the bed. "But Tao's supposed to be getting strong, meow. What happens if the squiggly attacks the village and Tao isn't there to stop it?"

Litchi smiled at her. "I'm sure that someone will take care of it while you're gone. But in the meantime…I can have you study. I'll teach you everything I can."

"Ooh! Teach me, boobie lady!"

Ragna facepalmed at Taokaka's exuberance. _Does she even know what 'study' means? _The door opened behind them and Ragna's eye twitched. "I swear, if it's another person trying to kill me, I'm gonna…"

"Don't worry, it's me." Torakaka entered, tail twitching. "Eye woman. I can take you to see cat person neow, if you wish."

"Yes, please." Tsubaki darted over to the Kaka, giddy with the prospect of meeting Jubei. The excitement was enough to wash away her sadness for the moment. As she reached Torakaka, she looked back and smiled. "Well, Ragna, thanks for everything…"

"Hey, why are you acting like this is goodbye?" He walked over to the two girls. "I'm coming, too; gotta talk to Jubei myself, thanks to Luna. Hey, Tao!"

"Mew?"

"There's thirty meat buns in it for you if you don't try walking until Litchi says you can. Deal?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Thank you, good guy! Tao will not leave this bed, mark my words! Meow!"

"Alright, good." He and Tsubaki followed Torakaka into the streets, heading in the direction of the NOL branch that overlooked the entire city. Tsubaki, almost shaking with excitement, tapped Torakaka's shoulder. "Um, if you don't mind me asking…where is he meeting us?"

"Cat person's waiting in a park not too far from here."

Ragna frowned. "Why the hell didn't Jubei stay with you? That would've made things a lot easier, you know."

Torakaka didn't look back at Ragna. "Cat person said he had something he wished to do first."

"Seriously? Ugh, if the rest of the day's any indication, something bad's gonna happen..."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Tsubaki, an excited smile on her face. "Relax. We'll be fine. I'm sure the three of us can fight off pretty much anything."

"Unless I toss myself into another wall." Ragna sighed. "I guess it's fine. Sorry, I'm just sick of today already. First Arakune, then that idiot, then Jin…"

Tsubaki's smile veered towards becoming something wry, teasing. "Are you all right?"

"Besides the broken face? Yeah. Why?"

"You've apologized at least twice in the last hour; I was just thinking something might be wrong."

He rolled his eyes. "Funny. I could ask the same of you. When'd you get so friendly?"

"Touché."

They fell silent as they trailed behind Torakaka. After about fifteen minutes, the streets turned to grass. A bit ahead, a small figure rested beneath a tree. Their guide came to a stop. "Cat person is just ahead. I'm sorry, but I need to return to the village. With Tao injured, I'll need to protect it in her stead."

Ragna nodded. "That's fine. I'll see you around, Tora."

"You too, Ragna."

She darted off to one side and disappeared into the crowd. Ragna started forward again. "Ready?"

"Of course." Tsubaki's smirk faded when she saw his expression. "What's wrong, Ragna?"

"It's…" He heaved a sigh. "It's just that if we meet again after this…"

"It'll likely be as enemies." Tsubaki nodded. "I know. If I don't get a chance to say this later…thanks for everything, Ragna."

"No problem. Thanks for not trying to kill me; a nice change from pretty much every other god damn person in this place."

They wandered under the branches of the tree where the figure, a feline beastkin only about four feet tall, smiled at them. A basket of steamed buns waited beside him. "Ah, Ragna. Didn't expect ya to come as well."

* * *

**A/N: With apologies to Jin fans...of which I'm one...don't worry, he'll get some level of redemption. And like I said, I've written a draft of the next chapter already. Could easily be up within the next few days, too.**


	4. Phantoms

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from BlazBlue.**

* * *

Ragna shrugged as he took a seat in the grass. "Well, you're not the only one who had no idea I was coming."

"Heh. Didn't tell no one, did ya?" Jubei chuckled as Tsubaki sat by his pupil. "And who's this pretty little thing with ya?"

"I-I'm Tsubaki Yayoi." Her excitement reached a climax and left her trembling as words streamed at lightning speed. "It's s-such an honor to meet you, sir. I've always wanted to meet one of the Six Heroes—I mean, I have all the movies and books and..."

"Whoa, now, calm yerself." Chuckling at her exuberance, Jubei slid the basket forward. "Help yerselves, by the way. I heard 'bout Tao from Torakaka there 'n figured ya probably didn't get a chance to eat."

_Is that why you didn't stay with Torakaka? Sheesh, you cats are all the same._ Ragna rolled his eyes while Tsubaki locked up, not sure how she should react. "Oh, no, I couldn't, Mister Jubei. Or...Sir Jubei? W-What should I call you, anyways?"

"Naw, it's nothin'. And just 'Jubei' is fine. No need to be too formal now." After taking a steamed bun for himself, his face grew more serious. "Well, did ya just want to meet me or..."

"I was hoping to talk to you a bit, if you don't mind." Getting a grip on her emotions, she grabbed a bun as well. "I...if possible, I'd like some guidance from you. A couple of other things, too."

"Go right ahead."

"Thank you." She bowed her head, letting the bun rest in her lap. "Well, first off...I'm sorry if I'm out of line asking this, but I just want to know the truth about Terumi...if he really was a traitor to the Six Heroes."

Jubei sighed and closed his good eye. "Traitor...that ain't a good word to describe Terumi. Can't betray us if he was never on our side to begin with, now can he?"

"Not on your side? Everything I've heard..."

"He only sided with us because Nine put some kinda mind control spell on him. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he created the critter and lost control. Well, after we slew the Beast, Terumi killed Nine n' tried to trap me 'n ol' Hakumen in the Boundary. Thought we knew too much or some hogwash; I reckon he was just lookin' for the first chance to get rid of us. Probably would'a gone after Trinity n' Valkenhayn too, but Hakumen n' I got him, even if Haku got trapped in the Boundary as well. I thought I was done with him; course, it ain't never that easy. Bastard broke free some time ago."

"How could he, though? I thought no one could survive in the Boundary."

"He ain't human, ain't even got a permanent body. He's more a ghost than anythin'."

Tsubaki nodded, noting that Ragna blanched at the word 'ghost'. "I'm...sorry for asking."

"Ya ain't done nothin' wrong, Tsubaki. Probably a good thing ya know. Wouldn't want ya to fall victim to him as well. Ya said ya wanted guidance, right?"

"Yes." Her glee at meeting Jubei vanished at the thought of Jin. "As you've probably guessed, I'm part of the Librarium's Zero Squadron. I've known nothing but loyalty to the Librarium my entire life. But recently, I received orders—orders straight from the Imperator—to assassinate Major Jin Kisaragi and Lieutenant Noel Vermillion. Two of my closest friends."

Jubei kept his good eye closed in silence. In between bites of his second steamed bun, Ragna asked, "Hey, master. You gonna respond or what?"

"...Somethin' ain't right. Intelligence would'a known if one of their officers had relationships like that."

"That's what I said."

"It makes no sense. Sounds to me like they were hopin' you'd fluster Jin and Noel."

"I see." Tsubaki lowered her head. "I was afraid of that."

"But that don't make no damn sense, either." The sudden ferocity in Jubei's voice startled both of them. "I haven't met Jin, but a war veteran like him ain't 'bout to let somethin' like that into his head."

Ragna nodded. "Yeah, bastard can be pretty heartless. Noel, on the other hand..."

"Has got a Nox Nyctores. Bolverk. If she can't fight her friend, _it_ will." Jubei's eye opened and fixed Tsubaki with a look so intense, she shrank back. "Tsubaki, ya gotta ask yerself who yer more loyal to, the Library or yer friends."

Her gaze drifted downward once more. "I...can't answer that. I really don't know."

"Ya want my advice? Don't do it. It ain't Jin and Noel they wanna mess with, it's _you_. If the Library's gonna try 'n yank ya around like that, I'd leave 'em."

Tsubaki nodded again. "Thanks for the advice, but my loyalty to the Librarium is absolute, no matter what they're doing. I...don't believe I will complete my orders, however. Thank you, Jubei."

"No problem." Jubei eyed Ragna, scowl deepening. "Ragna, been meanin' to ask; what's become of yer sword?"

In mid-bite, Ragna froze up. After removing the bun from his mouth, he gave Jubei a nervous grin. "Uh...can we talk about something else? Maybe Tsubaki has a few dozen more questions for you."

"No, but I've got one for _you_." Tsubaki nudged him with an elbow. "Why did you insist on coming along to talk about losing your sword if you refuse to tell him?"

"...Thanks, Tsubaki. Just spill the beans, why don't you."

Despite his annoyance with Ragna—he had no idea how someone could lose a sword like Blood-Scythe—Jubei chuckled. _These kids sure seem to get on well_. "Ya actually managed to lose that thing?"

"Well, I didn't so much lose it as I had it stolen by that Luna bitch."

"Little Platinum stole it from ya? The hell'd she do that for?"

"Apparently, she thinks it would be funny if you bitched at me about it." At the sound of a light growl from his master, Ragna rubbed the back of his head. "Um...sorry?"

"I ain't mad at ya. Disappointed, but not mad." He shook his head. "I'm gonna have to give that girl a good talkin' to. I was hopin' she'd be a bit more agreeable."

"Tch. She hates me. I think Sena does too, but at least he doesn't show it." He reached over and grabbed another bun, reminding Tsubaki she hadn't even begun her first. "Well, anyways, it'd be awesome if you could track Platinum down and get Blood-Scythe back for me. Can't be too careful with Terumi around."

"Hold on there." The last part of what Ragna had said left Jubei wide-eyed. "You've run into Terumi? Why didn't ya mention it?"

"Yeah, I ran into him at the Library branch. Thought Rachel would've told you."

"Ain't seen Rachel for quite a spell now."

"...Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since the branch. Crap; damn rabbit's always sticking her nose in my business."

"Ragna. About Terumi...tell me, what did he look like?"

"Let's see...green hair, annoying-ass smile that made me wanna punch his face in, yellow eyes, dressed in a standard Intelligence Department uniform, stupid hat and all."

Next to him, Tsubaki paled at the description. "That...that sounds a lot like the captain that relayed my orders to me. Captain Hazama..."

"You're _shitting_ me. Hazama's what Noel called him." Ragna gripped Tsubaki's shoulder and the fury in his eyes make her jump. "Don't listen to a god damn thing that bastard says and don't follow those orders. Well, unless you can prove your captain isn't Terumi, which I doubt. Screwing with your mind by having you kill your friends strikes as me as something that bastard would do. Not to mention that green ain't exactly a natural hair color."

"I understand." Although her face remained neutral, inside she burned with anger. _If Terumi is behind this...then the Imperator..._ "I have a friend in Intelligence. Although I don't believe she works directly under Hazama, I know she's had contact with him. I can see if she knows anything."

Ragna's frowned deepened, which should have been impossible. "And when it turns out she knows nothing about him?"

"Then I'll do my own investigating. It's a stretch, but I'll see if I can't find out anything in the Kagutsuchi branch." She rose with her sword in hand, sudden enough to startle Ragna. "That's where I'll start."

"By scaring the crap out of me?"

In spite of her conviction, Tsubaki smirked a little. "By seeing if I can't discover how deep Terumi's taint of the Librarium runs. I doubt I'll find much in Kagutsuchi, though."

Jubei nodded. "Yeah, yer best bet's Ookoto."

Looking between the two, Ragna snorted. "Good luck getting in _there_ without being discovered. I doubt even I could take out the NOL headquarters by myself."

"Well, I'm not planning on fighting everyone in my way." Tsubaki reached down and dragged Ragna to his feet. "Which is another reason to start in Kagutsuchi; the branch should still be deserted. It's the safest place to start."

"Listen to me. Both of ya." Jubei signaled for the two to sit back down. Once they'd complied, he continued, "Don't ya dare actually fight Terumi. I reckon me 'n Rachel are about the only ones that stand a glimmer of a chance against him right now, especially with Ragna missin' Blood-Scythe. Even the Azure Grimoire ain't gonna..."

He trailed off as Ragna signaled for him to shut up. It was far too late, though. Tsubaki asked, "Wait, Azure Grimoire?"

"Ya didn't _tell _her?"

"...Uh..."

"Ragna, ya fool." Now Jubei looked angry. Ragna tried to shrink behind Tsubaki before Jubei's anger could roll over him. She pushed him back into the open. "The Azure's far too dangerous for ya to have people taggin' along without 'em knowin'. Why don't ya explain it to her?"

"To be fair, it doesn't do much I don't want it to..." Grumbling to himself, Ragna shrugged and shucked his red jacket. Tsubaki gasped when she saw his right arm, an unnatural limb as dark as anything she'd ever seen. Ragna scowled at it. "Behold. The source of all my power, the Azure Grimoire. Taps into the power of the Azure to suck away life and amplify my attacks. Uh...should I tell you about the Azure?"

"No, I know a bit about it." The fact that Ragna had such power frightened her, yet she also found herself gripped with curiosity. More on instinct than anything, she reached over and grabbed it to look it over. It felt normal enough, in spite of its appearance.

Ragna tried to jerk it away, but it remained in her grip. "Hey! Don't touch it! It's dangerous, dammit!"

"Ah! Sorry!" She let go, face red. "I...don't know what came over me..."

"It's fine. I overreacted." He sighed and pulled his jacket back on. "Also, Jubei says that bad shit will happen if I overuse it, but he refuses to tell me what."

"That's 'cause it ain't somethin' ya should know."

Ragna rolled his eyes. "How bad could it be? What, would it turn me into another Black Beast or something?"

"Can't rightly tell ya."

"Some help you are." Ragna shook his head, scowling. "Well, anyways, that's my grimoire in a nutshell. Sorry about not telling you earlier."

"It's fine." Tsubaki smirked. "I guess I couldn't have captured you even if I tried, huh?"

"Depends. Do I chuck myself into a building in this scenario?" Although Tsubaki chuckled, Ragna looked far from amused. More like depressed. "You know, I really don't wanna talk about the idea of fighting you."

While Tsubaki gave a solemn nod, a mischievous grin formed on Jubei's face. "...Well, now, ain't this interestin'."

"What the hell is 'interesting'?"

"Well, unless my eyes deceive me—and I doubt they do—you've finally found yerself a girl, eh, Ragna?"

"Huh?"

Their reactions came at the same time. Tsubaki gathered her thoughts first. "No, it's nothing like that. Really. He's just...um...a friend, I guess. He was just taking me to see you…"

"I see…" Pointed teeth showed as Jubei's smirk widened. "Ya sure got an interestin' way of takin' a girl out."

"The hell?" Although fire seemed to spew from his mouth, Ragna's face glowed with embarrassment. "I offered to introduce you to her so she wouldn't kill me!"

"N' now she's sayin' yer her friend." Jubei snickered as Ragna broke into stunted, indecipherable grunts in an attempt to defend himself. "Come now, Ragna, just messin' with ya. Thought I'd lighten the mood a bit."

"I'm just tired of people thinking that. It's really damn annoying. Damn near everyone we've seen has assumed that." Ragna rubbed his head; a splitting pain still pounded within. "Well, got anything else you wanna say, Tsubaki?"

"Not really. That's...really a lot more than I had in mind." With a smile, at odds with the confusion boiling inside her, Tsubaki nodded at Jubei. "It was really nice meeting you, Jubei. Thank you for your guidance."

"Ain't a problem. Ya ever need anythin', let me know." Jubei rose. "I should get goin' myself. I was hopin' to meet with that brother of yours, Ragna. See if I can't talk a little sense into him."

"Tch. Good luck. He'll probably take a couple slices at you before he decides to listen. See ya, master."

"Well, goodbye, Jubei." Tsubaki rose and dragged Ragna to his feet by his wrist as she did so.

"Hey! I am perfectly capable of standing on my own." With no mind for Ragna's protests, Tsubaki turned and headed towards the massive building the overlooked the entire city. Jubei chuckled as Ragna was pulled along, which didn't amuse the criminal in the least. "Laugh it up, fuzzball. And I can also walk on my own, dammit!"

"Heh. Those kids really do get on well." Jubei smiled as he started in the opposite direction. The smirk was not long-lived. He sensed a presence in the tree's shadows, faint enough that few would notice it. Snarling, he drew a kodachi. "Alright. I don't know what ya are, but I know yer there. Why don't ya show yerself?"

After a few moments, a figure rose from the darkness. Purple robe, pointed hat and an abyss where a face should be... Jubei gasped and his grip on Musashi weakened. "...Konoe...?"

* * *

"Man, you can be forceful when you want to, you know that?" Ragna rubbed his wrist. Tsubaki's grip was firmer than he thought it would be. "And thanks for just deciding that I would go with you; totally didn't have any other plans or anything."

"Sorry. I guess I got carried away there." Tsubaki gave him a sidelong smile and leaned softly against his side. "Besides, I wanted you with me."

"Well, you could've just asked. I'd have gone."

They stood outside the great door of the NOL branch. Or what was left of it, anyway. The steel lay on the floor in pieces. Tsubaki looked it over. "May I ask exactly what you did here?"

"Dispelled the barrier Ars with my grimoire and kicked the door in."

"Kicked it?"

"Yeah."

"You shattered a metal door with a _kick_?"

"…Yeah."

_Wow. How did he not totally destroy Bang? _She shook her head in disbelief. "Well, we can't be too careful; someone might have put another Ars up."

"I doubt it; Library officials ain't gonna waste time with pointless shit like that. But…" Ragna stepped forward, raising his right fist level with his face. A red light glowed from it and shined on the ruins of the portal. After a few seconds, he smirked and lowered his hand. "Nah, looks like we're good. Don't sense anything. Want me to go first?"

"Hold on. Even if the branch is empty, there will still be surveillance set up all through the building."

"Wonderful. Who'd be watching?"

"No idea. But like I said, we can't be too careful." She leaned against the wall in thought. "I obviously can't just walk in with you, in case someone sees. Really, I should've thought this out better. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Well, this _is_ where Librarium officers would take criminals they captured…"

Ragna groaned. "Ah hell, I know where this is going…"

"Um, would you mind being my, um, 'prisoner' for a bit? Just as an act, you know."

His next groan was even deeper and he clutched his forehead. "What exactly does being a prisoner involve?"

"I'd have to put some form of binding Ars on you. I could keep it simple, so that you'll still be able to use your grimoire. Just not your arms. And then we just walk in, pretending to be confused that the branch is empty."

"And if we run into Terumi?"

"I break the Ars and we try to run."

"Nice plan." He sighed and stood next to her. "Well, go ahead, I guess. If you think it's the safest thing to do."

She nodded and quiet words streamed from her lips as she placed her hands on his shoulders. The Ars took effect and clamped Ragna's arms to his sides as though held by invisible rope. "Gah! I can't believe I'm letting you do this. You sure it's gonna work?"

"Better than nothing. Technically, I should bind your legs as well, but I doubt you'd enjoy being dragged around."

"Damn right I'd hate it. Just don't try pulling anything."

Tsubaki turned to give him a mischievous grin, a shark-like expression he hadn't thought her capable of. He paled at the sight. After holding it for a few moments, she broke into giggles. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. Besides, like I said, you can still use your grimoire. You can shatter the Ars anytime you want."

"Don't scare me like that! Geez… Good to know I can end this crap whenever, though." He turned back to the remains of the door and tried to tap Tsubaki on the shoulder. Of course, the Ars prevented him from doing so. "Hey, Tsubaki? Just a quick question?"

"Yes?"

"You…seriously consider me a friend? Even with all the crap that's happened because of me?"

"Yes, I do. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Course not. I'm just surprised. I mean, hell, less than a day ago, you wanted me dead."

She turned to smile at him. "And pretty much all you've done since then is help me."

"Well, all _you've_ done is bail my ass out." Ragna chuckled to himself. "Nice to know, though. Um…since this will probably take a while, wanna go get something to eat when we're done?"

Tsubaki's eyes widened and her face burned. "…Are you...asking me out?"

"Huh? Well, I didn't mean it like that, but...I guess you could see it that way. It's just...it's really nice being with you and stuff. Nice talking to someone who doesn't insult you every other damn word. But as soon as I'm done in Kagutsuchi, I'm off. No idea if I'd ever get to see you again."

"Ah. Sorry, I guess I was reading too much into what you said. Sure, I'll go with you. Restaurant again?"

"Eh, I suppose we could hit up a restaurant, although my money's kinda tight. I kinda want to do some cooking, actually, although I have no damn idea where I'd be able to."

"_You_ cook?"

"Yeah. Kinda a hobby of mine. Of course, I don't get to do it very much anymore…"

Shuddering at a certain memory, Tsubaki asked, "Um, when you say you cook…well, Noel says she cooks, but…"

"It's terrible, huh?"

"'Terrible' doesn't do it justice."

"Totally inedible?"

"...Try 'explosive'."

Ragna stared at her. "What the _hell_ did Noel make that exploded?"

"_Stew_."

"Bullshit."

"I assure you it's the truth, no matter how outlandish it sounds." Although she shivered again at the thought, she felt her face crack into a grin as he chuckled. "I got lucky; I didn't actually get a bite. Poor Carl Clover, though, broke his teeth on what was supposed to be mousse."

The silent chuckling that came from Ragna, strained by his efforts to stop it, threatened to drop him to his knees. Tsubaki reached over to keep him from doing so; at her touch, he looked up straight into her eyes. Their faces mere inches apart, they stayed still for several moments, as though held in trance by each other's eyes. Ragna broke out of his spell first with a quick shake of his head. "…You know, shouldn't we kinda be searching the branch instead of talking about Noel's amazing ability to suck at cooking?"

"Y-Yes, you're right. Um, I should probably have you lead. We are trying to make it look like I'm turning you in, after all, so we should follow standard protocol. I'll guide you."

After stepping in, Tsubaki glanced around. Most NOL branches shared the same general layout. This looked to be no different. She turned and prodded Ragna to head down a hallway. He did, not thinking about where they were headed. "Um, Tsubaki? What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything we can find out about Hazama: who he's been in contact with, if he's given any orders here recently…anything, really. If we can prove that he's been in Kagutsuchi in the last few days, it'll be a nice start." Tsubaki bit her lip; the fact that he delivered orders straight from the Imperator to her worried her. _If he actually is Terumi... _"I'm heading for the office of whoever the highest ranking officer was. With any luck, he'll have some documentation we can search through. Orders, arrivals of other officers, et cetera."

"And if the Library finds out that you've been poking around in some field marshal's classified documents?"

"Oh, I'd face a court-martial for sure." They entered a statue-lined corridor. Tsubaki passed by several doors, taking a look at the nameplates by each one. "I doubt the Librarium will find out, however; there's no one here, and if you can disable whatever surveillance the office may have in place, they couldn't prove anything."

"…How exactly do you plan on scouring the other branches? I mean, I don't know your rank..."

"First Lieutenant."

"...which isn't all that high, so it's not like you can just demand the information from someone."

"Yes, I realize it will be difficult. Truth be told, I'm not expecting to find much for a while. I don't know how I'm going to evade my orders for that long, but…" She reached out to open a door before pausing. "Um, can you make sure there isn't a protective Ars here? It's the local general's office; I imagine he would have more protection than just a lock."

"Actually, no, nothing." Ragna frowned. He had no idea what could have happened to the soldiers of the branch, but the fact that a general didn't have protection on his office... _T__here's something very wrong here_. After Tsubaki opened the door, Ragna's grimoire glowed. "Surveillance is down; all anybody watching will get is static. And your binding crap is gone, too."

"...How did you do that so easily?"

"The idiots that made these things didn't take the Azure into account."

With a slight chuckle, Tsubaki examined the office. A desk with a computer on it and dozens of filing cabinets in the back; perfect. As she took a seat in front of the computer, she signaled for Ragna to head to the cabinets. "I'll see if I can't get into his computer here; you look through the papers."

"Um...there's gotta be thousands of goddamn papers in there! How the _hell _am I supposed to find anything?"

"Well, you don't have to look through all of it; just anything from the past week or so. At least to start. If this general was orderly, they should be in chronological order."

"Alright, I guess." Ragna pulled open a drawer and glanced at the first paper he saw. "April 3, 2197. Yeah, don't think that's gonna help."

Tsubaki gave a blank nod as the computer loaded. She was in luck; the computer had not been shut off after its last use, so she wouldn't need to do anything to get in. As she searched through the various icons on display, she shivered. It was not like a general to leave his office so wide open to intruders. She wondered if Makoto had any useful information... "I just thought of something. Remember that I said I have a friend in Intelligence? I'm pretty sure that I can send a secure transmission to her from here."

"Awesome. I say we wait until we're done with this office." Growling, he opened up another cabinet. June 2199; getting closer. "Also, I should probably mention this; I'm getting a weird feeling. Like there's something strange right above us. I know I've felt it before, too."

"We'll check it out once we're done here." She allowed herself a smirk as she located what she was hoping to find; a file documenting all recent activity within the branch, kept entirely for bureaucratic purposes. Already open. _It's like the general just...vanished_. Her eyes widened at the very first line. "Well, I've already found proof that Hazama's been in the branch. He reported in on the morning of December 31. So, the morning of your attack."

"Huh. Anything else?"

"No. No orders from him or anything. Of course, any orders he gave were probably either verbal or on paper. Here, I'll help you look."

"Good, I was starting to get annoyed with this crap."

Ragna moved over to the side and allowed Tsubaki to pull another drawer open. She jumped straight to the very last document. She pulled it out and frowned as she scanned it. "Huh. Not an order, but apparently he headed straight to the top of the branch. On orders from the Imperator."

"Huh. What next?"

"Well, let's see." Slipping the paper into a pocket in her uniform, she opened the next cabinet in line. She paled as she gazed into the barren container. "That was the last event ever recorded in this branch."

"...So?"

"Ragna, they knew you were attacking on the 31st. There should have been a flurry of activity via computer, if not on paper. The last thing the general's documentation showed was Hazama arriving. And then nothing." Her grip tightened on the cabinet's edges. "And Hazama had the backing of the Imperator…just like he did when he gave me my orders…"

Ragna nodded and made sure to think through what he was about to say. "You're afraid Terumi's gotten to the Imperator, aren't you?"

Tsubaki didn't move; it was several seconds before she responded. "…I'm afraid that it's a possibility. This isn't proof, just speculation, of course, but…"

A hand clenched her shoulder. Comforting though it was, she couldn't bring herself to smile at Ragna. "I know I've said my loyalty is to the Librarium, but…"

"You're willing to go against them if the Imperator's working with Terumi."

Ragna felt the fury rising inside her; cold, as opposed to the righteous fire she'd displayed with Bang. She nodded, pulling her hand away from the metal drawer. If not for her gloves, she would have cut her fingers on it. "If the Imperator is corrupt, then I will fight the Librarium to purge it of Terumi's evil in the hopes of returning it to being a just organization. Hazama…I _know_ he did something. I need to find out what."

She rose and stomped over to the desk. A communicator of some sort waited by the computer. After kicking the cabinet shut, Ragna walked over to her. "What now?"

"I'm going to talk to my friend in Intelligence. See if she knows anything. You said you sensed something above us, right? Go ahead and check it out."

"…All right. But you'd better be right behind me; like Jubei said, I'm no match for Terumi at the moment. If he shows up and I'm alone, I'm screwed."

"Of course." As she messed around with the dial, she looked up to give him a smile. "I'll be there shortly. Just be careful."

"Yeah, you too." Ragna turned and left the office; Tsubaki felt strange being apart from him. Her call sent, she waited in silence…

"Private Makoto Nanaya speaking. May I ask why I'm getting a call from a dead general?"

_Dead general_? "Makoto, it's me. Tsubaki."

"Huh? Tsubaki, why are you…? Never mind, that's not important. What do you need?"

"I need you to tell me _anything_ you can about Captain Hazama of the Intelligence Department."

"Hazama? Yeesh, I hate that guy. He seems friendly and all, but it's just an act; that smile is so fake. He, um…actually tried to kill me a bit ago. Probably would've if Jin hadn't been there."

"_What_?" Tsubaki's fist gripped the device so tight, she felt like she might break it. Everything kept pointing towards the worst possible scenario. "Why did he…"

She trailed off as a deep voice on the line sounded. She couldn't make out what was said. Makoto's voice, distant as though she were facing away from her radio, followed. "Give me a minute, Tager. This sounds kinda important."

Tsubaki's mouth dropped. "Tager? As in, Sector Seven's Red Devil? What are you doing with _him_?"

"Eh…" Makoto chuckled, nervous. "Could you just pretend you didn't hear that?"

"Of course not. Makoto, if you're involved with Sector Seven…"

"I have my reasons; can't explain 'em just yet, but I do have 'em." She sighed. "But Tsubaki, please don't get involved with Hazama."

A chill ran up Tsubaki's spine as a sudden thought struck her. "Um, Makoto? Would you happen to know where Hazama is right now?"

"I know he's in Kagutsuchi at the moment. If I had to guess, I'd say he's probably at the branch. Why?"

"I've gotta go." The radio slipped from Tsubaki's hands and she raced out of the office, thinking of nothing but finding Ragna.

* * *

Makoto stared at the radio in her hands for a moment. Then she wheeled around to face the red-skinned behemoth behind her. "Hey, we've gotta get to the Library branch. Right now. It's important."

Tager blinked. "I…have orders, you know. I can't just-"

After slipping behind him, Makoto rammed her shoulder against the back of his leg and pushed him forward. "Don't care. This is more important than whatever you're doing with Noel."

Something attached to Tager crackled and an annoyed voice shouted, "What the hell are you doing, Private Makoto? You can't just-"

"One of my friends is about to get killed by my former captain. Hazama. Or, if you prefer, Yuuki Terumi."

Kokonoe fell silent before giving a gleeful, manic command. "Tager! Get your rusty ass down to the branch and kill the shit out of Terumi! That's an order!"

After ducking to avoid smacking his head against a low-hanging girder—_how can she push me so easily?_—Tager asked, "What about Noel Vermillion?"

"Who cares? This is way, _way_ more important than obtaining the Eye."

* * *

Panting, Tsubaki glanced up at the next flight of stairs. She had to be getting close to the top of the branch now, and there was still no sign of Ragna. Before she could ascend the stairs, something in another room caught her eye. An unnatural red circle on the ground. It looked similar to an Ars, but it was just…off. "Is…is that raw magic? But how?"

She walked up to it, careful not to touch it. It was certainly no Ars she had ever seen before; everything about it was wrong. And…she leaned closer to it. It sounded like there was someone in there, calling out. On instinct, she reached her hand in. It sunk through what should have been solid ground.

A small hand clenched itself around her wrist.

* * *

"What the hell is this? A Cauldron?"

Ragna stared up at the blue monolith before him. It was topped by something he had seen several times before; a cocoon of sorts for a Murakumo unit to break out of. He walked up to it, his surprise turning to determination. _So, I do get to blow something up. Good._ As he stepped up to, a voice sounded behind him. "Well, well, well, Rags. So glad you could make it."

He whipped around, hand going for his absent sword. He snarled at the man standing by the stairs. "Terumi, you bastard. When did you get here?"

"Oh, I've been here awhile. Unfortunately, you came a bit too early for the main event." With a wide grin and the cackle of a madman, Hazama drew a pair of knives. "But why don't we have a little warm-up act in the meantime?"


	5. Venin

**A/N: Hey, look at this. Something that halfway resembles an actual update schedule!**

**I do not own anything related to BlazBlue.**

* * *

"Main event? Don't know what the hell you're talking about, but..." Ragna growled at the approaching man in black. _Shit...you'd better get here soon, Tsubaki_. Before Hazama could do anything, Ragna raised his right hand in a fist. "Restriction 666 released, dimensional interference field deployed! BlazBlue, activate!"

His arm erupted into darkness; he felt as though an energy current ran through his entire body. Snarling, he dashed at Hazama, fist drawn back for a fierce punch. "Let's go, you son of a bitch!"

At the last second, Hazama spun around and met the fist with a high kick. Smirking, he backed away. "Gotta say, that was a pretty spiffy invocation right there. Pretty spiffy, indeed. Mind if I try?"

He cleared his throat. "Restriction 666 released. Dimensional interference field deployed. Code S.O.L. BlazBlue, activate! Did I get it right?"

A circle of green runic symbols surrounded him and his hat blew away to reveal hungry yellow eyes, wide with sadistic glee. Ragna made a throttled grunt as he felt his own grimoire fail on him; the energy coursing through him simply died. Twirling his knives, Hazama grinned. "Close enough, I guess."

"You bastard! What the hell did you do?"

"It's really simple, Rags. I created the Azure Grimoire and can shut down your two-cent knockoff whenever I feel like it. But, hey, at least you still have that big, scary sword of yours...oh wait. You don't!" Hazama pocketed both of his knives. "I'm gonna have to give Platinum a little token of gratitude. A fruit basket or something. With your head in it, of course. I really don't see any need to use Ouroboros here. You know, sportsmanship. Well, come on, Ragna! Let's have some _fun_! Kehe_hehe_-"

"Hell's Fang!" Although none of the Azure's energy came with it, Ragna still launched forward. His punch struck Hazama in the face mid-laugh and sent him bouncing against the Cauldron. He growled. "You might wanna rethink that, or I'm gonna kick the shit out of you!"

"Heh. Arrogant little doggy, aren't you? Come on and _die_, then!" Hazama stepped back, hands in his pockets, waiting for Ragna's next move. The criminal charged with a roar, knowing full well that this would be his last battle should Tsubaki not get there soon.

* * *

Tsubaki screamed, startled, at the contact and tried to pull her arm back out. The hand remained clenched to her wrist, but did not try to pull her in. Heart still battering against her chest, Tsubaki reached her other hand in and clutched whoever was inside. She pulled; whoever it was, he or she was rather light. A hand emerged from the mire, covered by an elegant white glove. Eventually, a young girl was pulled free. After dusting off her black dress, the girl rose, knee-length ponytails clinging to her body, drenched in some fluid as they were. "Thank you, Miss Yayoi."

"Huh? How do you..." Panting, Tsubaki took to her feet as well. The maturity of the girl's voice told Tsubaki she was not as she seemed, that she was far older than she appeared. "How do you know who I am?"

"That is of little consequence. I am Rachel, current head of the Alucard family. I have been trapped for some time now. Tell me, what is today?"

"It's...um, the 3rd, I think." _Rachel?_ She glanced up at the girl's hair. Holding the ponytails in place were a pair of ribbons, sticking straight up. Almost like... "Wait, you're the one Ragna calls 'rabbit', aren't you?"

Rachel frowned. "I am. I do despise that nickname; take care not to use it around me. What is your relationship with Ragna?"

"Um...he's my friend. We've been traveling together for the last day now."

"...I see much has transpired in my absence. Nago. Gii. To me."

Reality seemed to rip itself apart around the girl. Dark spots of oblivion formed, and from them, a large black cat and fat red bat emerged. The cat purred when it saw Rachel. "Oh, princess! Wherever have you been?"

The bat flew in front of her face, much to her annoyance. "We were really worried about you, princess! Really worried!"

After removing Gii from her sight with a backhanded swat, Rachel sat down on Nago. The cat had just enough time to turn into a chair. She glared at where Gii was flattened against a wall. "You are filthy; do not hover before my face like that again."

"...sorry, princess..."

"I must apologize, Miss Yayoi. I am rather tired; it would seem that the magic that bound me has left me somewhat drained as well. Should a mutual threat arise, I would be unable to assist you."

From against the wall, Gii murmured, "Wow, princess never apologizes to anyone. She must be really..."

"I didn't quite catch that, Gii. Would you mind repeating it so it may serve as impetus to sever your vocal cords?"

The bat shut up. Startled by Rachel's harsh treatment of the...creatures, Tsubaki made a mental note not to ever cross her. "Um, Miss Rachel? Do you need any assistance?"

"No, I think not. I have my servants to tend to me. Has Ragna headed for the top of this branch?"

"I...think so. He said felt something above us and went to check it out."

"I see." Rachel closed her eyes, a frown tracing her delicate lips. "Valkenhayn. I require your assistance."

Once again, the fabric of space warped into oblivion before spewing forth a figure; a tall, aging man in a luxurious tuxedo. He bowed, a startled look on his face. "Good heavens, milady! Whatever has happened to you?"

"I was ambushed by a phantom of our past, one you and Jubei should be quite familiar with. I shall deal with it in due time. In the meantime, there is something you must do."

"Certainly, madam."

"Locate Jin Kisaragi and bring him back here. If, as Miss Yayoi here says, Ragna has discovered the Cauldron atop this facility, I am certain Terumi is here as well. Miss Yayoi, please wait for Valkenhayn's return."

"Wait?" Tsubaki cast a worried look over her shoulder. "But if we wait, Ragna might-"

"I am fully aware of what may happen. Filthy, crude, cavalier beast Ragna may be, he remains perhaps the best hope this world has. It would be quite the tragedy if he were to die here. However, you could not hope to stand against Terumi; I very much doubt you could so much as injure him. We are already faced with the prospect of one casualty by Terumi's hand today; I should hope to avoid a second. Valkenhayn, return me to the mansion at once. I require rest and tea; I believe Gii shall be adequate for the latter."

"At once, madam." Valkenhayn placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and they, along with Nago and Gii, vanished the same way the familiars had arrived. Alone, Tsubaki stared down at the ground. She couldn't let Ragna die here; she would not stand by, waiting for some phantom hope. _He needs me right now; no matter what happens to me…_

She turned and raced towards the staircase.

* * *

Hazama snarled as he landed, the end result of a pair of midair punches from his foe. Across from him, Ragna dropped from the sky, his glare firm. Although Hazama hadn't yet struck him, Ragna could tell that he was still losing the fight. The circular field of the Azure's power surrounding him did far more to Ragna than his physical strikes did to Hazama. _This is really goddamn bad...I'm not even hurting him in the least..._

With a snicker, Hazama drew his knives again. "Well, this has been a pretty entertaining warm-up. But I really have to end you before a certain traitor gets here. Can't have her playing hero, now, can we?"

"Huh?" Ragna's glare intensified. _How the __**hell**_ _does he know Tsubaki's with me? _"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"Well, gosh. Last I checked, one Tsubaki Yayoi entered the branch with you to stick her nose where it doesn't belong. Was I wrong?" Hazama cackled at Ragna's stunned expression. "Of course I wasn't! How long has she been traveling with you now? A day? At any rate, it's long enough to guarantee her execution. Too bad you'll have to miss it."

"Shut up!"

Fury took Ragna once more and he hurtled through the air to throw a punch at Hazama's head. The madman smirked at him. "Ouroboros!"

A chain, spearheaded by a serpentine head, lashed out and caught Ragna's neck. He expected to be dragged down to where Hazama stood. Instead, Hazama pulled himself towards the airborne rebel. Ragna saw the glint of metal...and then there was nothing but agony as twin blades swirled around him, a maelstrom of steel slicing apart his chest, his face, his stomach. Something impacted against his skull, throwing him to the ground and cracking the concrete. _God damn it, what is with me and blows to the head today? _After landing, Hazama reached down to lift Ragna by the collar. "Aw, does it hurt? _Does it_?"

He cackled as he planted a knee into Ragna's gut. Ragna grunted, but glared through the veil of blood seeping over his eyes. "...I'm gonna...fucking _kill you_..."

"Whoa, now! Such _language_! Maybe I should cut your tongue off so I don't have to hear that kind of shit." Ragna's response was to headbutt him right in the face. Dropping his victim out of shock, Hazama snarled as he went to stab Ragna. Instead, he received an uppercut to the jaw. Growling, Ragna held his stance, even if agony left him dizzy. Upon landing, Hazama hurled a chain, catching Ragna's shoulder and drawing him in. After kneeing him in the face, which came with the enjoyable feeling of Ragna's nose crumpling, Hazama clutched Ragna's throat once more. "Or maybe I should just gut you like a fish. Yes, that sounds perfect!"

The knife stabbed again and dug through Ragna's gut all the way to the spine. He cried out in anguish as Hazama pulled it out his right side and left a bloody trench in his abdomen. As if in afterthought, he hurled Ragna to the ground, content to just let him bleed to death. _Well, shoot. I don't see Takamagahara letting this shift pass. Oh well, it's not like there's a shortage of them_.

"Get away from him, you bastard!"

He whirled around at the sudden shout and slashed with a knife on instinct. Such a small blade couldn't hope to stop Tsubaki's rush. Her book-like shield overwhelmed it and bounced him back. After shaking his head, he found his fedora resting within arm's reach. He placed it back on his head and rose. "What is the meaning of this, First Lieutenant?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Tsubaki dashed forward again; her strike glanced off Hazama's knives. "I saw what you did and know who you are, Terumi!"

"Oh, my. So someone let the cat out of the bag." He sidestepped another slash, blade glittering as it cut Tsubaki's cheek. "Who was it? Ragna? That stupid cat? Maybe the shitty vampire?"

Tsubaki's book opened and an angel wing emerged. Hazama's knives blocked that as well. "How I know is not any of your concern. I'm not gonna be a pawn for you!"

"I'll say; you sure sucked as one." A green and black chain extended at an angle from one of his knives, and Hazama let Ouroboros carry him away from his opponent. "You had such a simple mission; get killed by Noel Vermillion so I could snatch her while she cried over your lifeless body. But no, you had to go and run around with Rags here. Pretty fitting nickname right now, don't you think?"

"I…was supposed to die?"

"Did I stutter?" Hazama smirked. Here came the best part; where he broke her spirit before killing her. "Yes, you were supposed to die like the garbage you are, killed by your best friend. Sent to death by the Imperator you worship. In the end, the prodigy of the Yayoi family was to be nothing more than a sacrificial lamb. Won't daddy be _so _happy to know that the pride of his life decided to run around with Ragna the Bloodedge instead of…wait a minute. You _wuv_ Raggy!"

In spite of her building fury, the declaration startled Tsubaki. "I…I…"

"Kyahaha! Your face says it all! I'm sure you had big plans with him. May I offer you my congratulations, soon-to-be Missus The Bloodedge?" His maniacal grin took on a horrible edge, one of mockingly false concern. "Aww, wait, but won't you, like, have to marry a cousin or something? I mean, that's what the Yayoi family does, right? What a bummer."

"...stop..."

"I would say brother, but you don't seem to have any. Hmm...how many possible siblings died in birth again? Two? Three?"

"Stop it..."

"Man, I can't believe a family could be so _stupid_. I mean, really. _Inbreeding_? Just for blood purity?"

"_Shut up_!"

"I hope you, ah, made it home with Ragna at least once, if you know what I mean. Because, you know, whoever you marry will probably be so damn frail, you'll snap them in half during-"

"Shut up about my family! I'm gonna-"

Hazama snickered. "Aww, you mad? I'm just asking. Really, First Lieutenant Yayoi, try to control your temper; I thought you were better than the feral mutt at your feet. Wait, no, I don't think you're gonna be considered part of that family of hicks after today. Hmm…First Lieutenant Garbage, then? Yes, that has a nice ring."

Eyes watering as she ground her teeth, Tsubaki prepared to charge him again. _I can't let his barbs cloud my thinking; that's just what he wants._ She kept her sword ready as she tried to quell the anger inside. Of course, it wouldn't die, but she managed to rein it in just enough. "I've heard enough; I will not allow your verbal razors to affect me any longer, Terumi."

"Really now?" Although his manic grin remained, Hazama burned inside. _Shit, that backfired. I don't think even telling her about Noel would work now_. "Well, shoot. I suppose that makes you worthless to me!"

The serpentine chain flew forward again and dug itself into Tsubaki's shield. He flew toward her, ready to rip her throat out with a single slash… With a snarl, she jumped into the air and crashed down against him as he landed, a dive-bomb that hurtled him back. "By the powers vested in me as a judge of Zero Squadron, I declare you an enemy of the Novus Orbis Librarium. My superior though you may be, I have seen your corruption with my own eyes. The sentence for your crimes is death. With blade in hand shall I deliver you to righteous justice and purge your taint from the Librarium!"

Hazama threw his head back and cackled. "Oh, _man_, do you ever actually _listen_ to yourself? Do you have any idea how god damn cheesy you sound? Well, I suppose that's what watching shitty historical dramas will do to you. That stuff really rots your brain, you know."

He lowered his head. Beneath the brim of his hat, yellow eyes glowed with malice. "Let me tell you something, Miss Ya…my apologies. Miss Garbage. That 'justice' talk sounds real good and all, but it's really only applicable in movies, television, books, et cetera. But that's, you know...entertainment. Drivel to inspire idiots like you into trying to become heroes. Those people who think that fighting for such silly ideas as 'justice' and 'honor' will earn them a happy ending...well, I'll be blunt. They get too deep into whatever shit they're fighting and _die_. Horribly. Wanna take a guess what's about to happen to you?"

"Absolutely nothing; it's _you_ who aren't walking away from this."

Hazama made a sound like a buzzer. "_Ehhhh_, wrong! Thanks for playing, but the correct answer is that I'm gonna start killing the _shit_ out of you!"

With another cackle, he launched Ouroboros again. But not at Tsubaki. It struck Ragna's body to no response. Or at least, none from him. Before the chain had even retracted, Tsubaki roared and charged forward, a dome of light in front of her raised shield. She bowled straight over Hazama, who had no time to react as she continued the assault. A rising cut and a powerful slash served to throw him against the Cauldron again. He decided he was getting really damn sick of colliding with that thing. From the ground, he groaned and looked up to glare at her.

Only to find her dashing towards him again, Izayoi drawn back for a hack at the ground. The sword shape-shifted and extended as though it were a whip as she slashed. It wrapping itself around him before rising straight up like a spire. A flurry of blows followed, the last of which sent him to the ground; he was certain that it was the same diving attack she'd used before, just far stronger. Before he could move, he was caught in the whip-sword's blades again. Standing over him, Tsubaki raised Izayoi. "This is justice, Terumi! This is your _end_!"

The sword morphed into a staff and she swung it, a giant mass of light coming with it. Hazama cried out in agony as the energy scorched him, burning him from all directions. He lay motionless in front of the Cauldron, the circle of runes around him fading into oblivion. Panting, Tsubaki stared at him for several long moments. _Did I…did I actually win? That doesn't matter; Ragna..._

She raced over to where Ragna lay in a pool of blood. Tears well up at the sight of him covered in wounds and she knelt next to him and placed two fingers against his neck. "You're alive…thank God…"

To her surprise, Ragna grunted. "…Tsu…baki…?"

As she tried to wipe the blood from his face, she gave him a small smile, even if he couldn't see it. "It's going to be okay…I won. Come on, let's go…"

"You little bitch…" Tsubaki jumped at Hazama's voice and she turned to see him rising. _No, it can't be…_ In spite of the rage in his voice, he didn't look angry in the least. In fact, he looked amused. "Look what you've done. You've ruined my favorite suit!"

_I…I didn't even HURT him? _Tsubaki stayed crouching next to Ragna and chanced a look at Izayoi. Despite the number of times she had slashed Hazama, there was no trace of blood on the blade. She stood up, mind racing. _No, I definitely did damage...just not enough._

Chuckling, Hazama advanced, pulling his hat lower. "Did you actually think you won? You're even more stupid than I thought. Not even that shitty vampire can keep up with me right now!"

"I seem to have been able to keep up with you so far." She spoke with confidence, of which she felt none. There was no hope for her to win; she could only pray Valkenhayn and Jin got there soon. Which meant stalling for time. "Tell me something. What did you do to the soldiers stationed here? Why is the branch entirely empty?"

"Soldiers? Oh, those things. Why does it matter? It's not like we have a shortage of them. I sacrificed them to power that Cauldron behind me; a Murakumo doesn't just forge itself, you know."

_So Ragna was right about someone messing with the Boundary…_ "You damn monster..."

"Monster? Surely you don't mean me. I mean, it's not like I decided to do it. The order came straight from our kind and benevolent Imperator. How does it feel to know that the person you've worshiped since childhood cares so _much_ about her subordinates?"

"That…can't be…" In spite of her denial, Tsubaki knew full well he wasn't lying. Something clicked in her mind. _I was supposed to pave the way for him to capture..._" Wait a minute, are you planning on 'forging' _Noel_?"

"Ding ding ding! Look, folks, First Lieutenant Garbage does, in fact, have something that may pass as a brain! A round of applause for her!" Hazama clapped, loving the fury building in Tsubaki's eyes. "But why should you care? I mean, Noel's the _last_ person you should give a rat's ass about."

"Noel's my friend. Not that a monster like you could understand."

"Friend? Really? She took your rightful place at Jin's side, despite being utterly incompetent, and you don't feel any jealousy?"

"She worked hard to get to where she is. Why should I be anything but happy for her?"

"Oh, man, if you only _knew_! What if I told you that she was never supposed to exist, that _you_ should've worked under Jin?"

"I'd remind you that I'm not listening to you!" She raised Izayoi, finished talking. "And even if what you're saying is true, I'd still be a pawn in your game! But not now; not when I know the truth. I will be the one to purge your evil from this world. Begone, Terumi!"

"Oh, gotta say I never expected such _arrogance_ from you! Well, you _are_ the, ah, former prodigy of the Yayoi family. I suppose that has to count for something. Guess I gotta start taking this a _bit_ more seriously."

He threw out Ouroboros, and Tsubaki raised her shield to block it, wondering if chains and knives were all Hazama had. The chain came to a halt in midair and Hazama swung in loop to come down from above her. She jumped back, but received several slashes to her legs when Hazama tossed a trio of knives. She stumbled from the pain but still blocked a low slash and dashed forward again, counting on the light surrounding her shield to plow straight through whatever defenses Hazama had…

Tsubaki's world exploded. She didn't see or feel the spinning kick to her chin. Numb, she realized she was high in the air, higher than the summit of the Cauldron. Something clamped around her face, cutting in deep. The chain that had found her yanked and slammed her to the ground. Groaning, she rolled over, vision swimming, hand still somehow clenching Izayoi. She noticed a figure lying next to her. Red coat, white hair, a lot of blood…Ragna. Adrenaline ran through her; _I have to get him out of here, have to save him, have to get away from Hazama…_

"Aww, how sweet. The lovebirds get to die together! Isn't there a play or two that end like that?"

Cackling, Hazama kneeled next to them. Izayoi's blade flashed and pierced his attempt to defend himself. As he bounced back, Tsubaki rose, tears flowing, heart racing, breathing heavy. The adrenaline pumping through her overwhelmed the pain and cut away the daze that threatened to cloud her mind. "Stay away from us!"

"Terror? I love it!" Hazama hurled another chain forward; Tsubaki dodged, watching to make sure he didn't come with it. He stayed where he was. "And no, I'm not going anywhere, Miss Garbage. Here, let's make this interesting. I'll give you a choice. I can let you live a _little_ longer, if you don't mind watching me dissect your little boyfriend there. Or I can just torture you for a little bit and then kill you, sparing you the grief of watching Ragna bleed to death. Choices, choices..."

"Touch her and die, you son of a bitch!"

A figure in blue on a spiked board of ice crashed into Hazama. Tsubaki gasped when she saw his face. "Jin! You're here…"

"Get the hell out of here, Tsubaki!" Jin drew Yukianesa and placed himself between her and Hazama. "Forget my brother; I'll deal with him after I'm done with Hazama. Just save yourself!"

A chain launched at Jin, only to be caught by the mouth of a monstrous wolf, which ripped it away. The canine twisted and morphed. The sight of Valkenhayn made her gasp again. "My apologies for the delay, Miss Yayoi. Please leave this place at once. Jin and I shall deal with Terumi."

She nodded, but refused to budge. What if they lost? What if Jin simply took the opportunity to kill his brother? What if Ragna died while they were fighting? What if… Tsubaki reached down and tried to lift Ragna. She managed to pull him up just enough to trudge towards the stairs heading back inside the branch, not noticing that the plate on his grimoire glowed. She heard Jin call out to her, Valkenhayn add his own thoughts, Hazama presumably taunt her. All were mere afterthoughts next to getting Ragna to safety. Her progress was slow and winding; the pain pulsing in her head kept her unbalanced, and whatever that green field around Hazama had been had sucked away her strength.

At long last she reached the stairs and an awkward step sent her tumbling down, Ragna falling out of her arms. Though bruised from the stumble, her only thought was to check on Ragna, make sure he hadn't suffered too badly from the fall. Another check of his pulse told her that he was somehow still alive.

After taking him in her arms again, Tsubaki resumed her slug-speed trudge out of the building. As she reached yet another set of stairs, a thought struck her. Why was she going so far to help him? Yes, she considered him a friend. How could she not after what he'd done for her? But to risk her life for such a hopeless cause…

She started down the staircase as slow as she could. She doubted either of them could take another tumble. Was it because without him, she would still be unaware of who Hazama really was? Or that Rachel considered him the world's best hope against such a demon? She nodded to herself. That should be it…but no. There was still more to it.

She caught another glimpse of Ragna, his wounds, his bruises, his lifeless face. The sight made her feel as though she had received every one of those cuts, and she broke into sobs. She could feel that her strength leaving her and she wasn't even close to being out of the branch. After reaching the bottom of the staircase, she collapsed to the floor, energy gone and adrenaline having run its course.

A voice inside screamed at Tsubaki; she had to continue on, she had to save Ragna, she couldn't succumb to her agony, she had to keep moving. Yet her legs were like stone, her vision blurred. Even before she collapsed, her sense of balance was near zero. As she lay next to him, a thought struck her, one strong enough to crush most of what remained of her spirit.

Ragna was going to die. He was going to die right next to her as she watched, unable to do anything to help. He had freed her from Terumi's snare and had consoled her when despair threatened to crush her, and there was nothing she could do. It took all her will, but she managed to sit up and pull Ragna into her lap, her tears growing stronger. Her arms, red with his blood and trembling from weakness, wrapped around him and pulled him as close as possible. If she couldn't save him, then she would consign herself to staying with him until the end, even as his weak heartbeat and shallow breaths tormented her...even if Hazama would end her life if he found her. She choked out a few words. "I'm…so sorry, Ragna…"

More words danced in her head, but she doubted she had the strength to utter them. Tsubaki sat sobbing, her face pressed against the ruins of his. She held some glimmer of hope that her energy would return, that she would be able to bring him to safety. But no, the pain just grew worse, her thoughts less lucid. Time went without acknowledgment as she sat there with Ragna in her clutches. Eventually she thought she heard voices. Was she going mad from the pain? She didn't even want to think about that. But no; the voices continued. A deep voice and… "Makoto…?"

Listening closer, she was able to make out the man's voice. "…for the delay, Kokonoe. We've reached the upper floors of the branch. No sign of Terumi or Makoto's friend."

Two figures came around the corner; Tsubaki recognized both. One face drew terror, the other joy. Makoto's eyes widened when she saw Tsubaki and she raced over to kneel by her friend. "Tsubaki! Are you alright? Did Hazama do this...?"

"…Yes…" She winced at the loud voice, not in any kind of condition to deal with noise.

Makoto's eyes drifted over to Ragna, still in Tsubaki's arms. "That's…that's Ragna the Bloodedge…Tsubaki, you and him…"

"That doesn't matter…please, Makoto, you need to get him to a hospital…or something…he's about to die…"

"You can't seriously expect us to take the Grim Reaper to a public hospital. Besides, I doubt he'd even survive long enough to receive help. I don't know how he's still alive with that kind of wound." Tager stepped over to them and knelt as well. Tsubaki's fear of him evaporated as she looked into his sorrowful face.

"But…if we don't…"

Static interrupted her. An annoyed voice said, "Damn it, Tager, just take him to Litchi's clinic. I doubt she'll be happy to see you, but who gives a shit?"

"Of course, Kokonoe." Tager looked over at Makoto. "Do you know where Litchi's clinic is?"

"Uh, no? Who's Litchi?"

"That doesn't matter." Tager handed his radio to her. "Kokonoe can tell you how to get there. You're faster; you take Ragna."

"I hope that means…." Kokonoe's voice held a dangerous edge. "You're going after Terumi right now, Tager."

"Do you really believe I could defeat someone who nearly killed Ragna? This girl needs medical attention. I will take her to the clinic as well."

"Hmph. Fine. Do what the hell you want, you bucket of scrap bolts. I'll send Lambda over for cover. Get going, both of you!"

"Right!" Makoto lifted Ragna as though he were no more than a rag doll and ran back the way she came.

Tager's eyes returned to Tsubaki. "I see you're with the Library. I hope you don't mind if I assist you."

"No…not at all. I'm…not really with the Librarium." _At least not anymore…_ As Tager's massive hands scooped her up, Tsubaki allowed herself to collapse from the pain. Her last thought was the hope that Ragna would be okay.


	6. A Light In The Black

Something warm rested in his right hand. He didn't know what it was, but it consoled the pain stabbing in his stomach, comforted him in the abyss of his mind. He only remembered flashes; metal blades spinning, a blow to the head, a madman's smile. He wasn't sure he wanted to remember anything beyond that.

What was in his hand? He wanted to know. It anchored him in reality and kept him from slipping into dreams of darkness again. However, his eyes refused to open, his body refused to move. Whatever had happened to him, he knew he was lucky to be alive. Someone must have saved him; he had a pretty decent idea whom.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, enjoying his reprieve from hell. It may have been minutes, hours or days; his sense of time was off, even more than usual. Every so often, he would feel someone prodding his wounds; whatever was in his hand kept him at peace during those times.

It left his hand, taking all comfort with it.

* * *

With a groan, Ragna opened his eyes. He was on a medical bed. Some sorts of tubes hung to his left. He glanced down at himself. With no shirt on, he saw the worst of his injuries, a horrid red-brown scab that extended from his navel to his side, the stitches that outlined it doing no favors for its nauseating appearance. Bile rose up and Ragna forced himself to look away at a girl sitting near him. A girl with squirrel ears. "Huh? Who're you?"

She looked up from a magazine with a start. "Oh, you're awake! About time."

"Wait a minute..." He noticed what she wore; the standard jet black uniform of an Intelligence officer. "You're with the Library. What the hell is going on?"

"Um, I'm actually not with the Library. At least, not anymore." She smiled and extended a hand. "Makoto Nanaya. I'm just a friend of Tsubaki's."

He gave her a limp handshake, making sure not to twist his body. The resulting agony would be unbearable, if the gash's appearance was any indication. "Where's Tsubaki? Is she all right?"

"Yeah, she's just fine. Got out of there in much better shape than you. She's hardly left your side. You just managed to wake up while she's out for lunch." She smirked. "She really likes you, you know."

"She's just a friend..." Ragna shook his head, trying to get rid of his headache. One question burned inside him. "What the hell happened? How'd I end up in a hospital?"

"Well, first off, it's a good thing you aren't asking Tsubaki about this. Trust me, she'd really downplay her role. Just how she is. But anyways, from what I've gathered, after you, um, got owned, Tsubaki arrived and tried to fight Hazama. She did a little better than you, but she lost too. And then Jin and some old guy named…um…Valkyrie? No, that's not right…"

"Valkenhayn?" _So Rachel's alright. Good._

"Yeah, that. Well, anyways, they fought Hazama, too. And while that was happening, Tsubaki decided to try and drag you out of the Library branch, because you were...um..."

"About to die."

"Yeah. She didn't get very far before she couldn't carry you anymore."

"...Please tell me she did the smart thing and decided just to save herself."

Makoto shook her head. "She was ready to stay by you 'til the end. Me and Tager—oh, by the way, I'm with Sector Seven—got there before you could, um, die and took you here. Litchi Faye-Ling's clinic."

Ragna nodded, not caring much about his actual location. "She...she actually went that far for me?"

"She totally had her arms around you and was crying her eyes out when we found her. Like I said, she _really_ likes you. Just a word of warning." She leaned forward, an edge in her eyes that startled Ragna. It was every bit as intense as Terumi's malicious stare. "If you ever hurt her..."

"Ain't gonna, don't worry."

He'd taken Makoto as a total ditz. Her sudden change in demeanor almost made him think it had just been an act. The beastkin smiled again and sat back. "Good. I'm sorry, I just can't stand anyone who hurts my friends. I don't think you will, though."

He nodded as his thoughts returned to Tsubaki. Try as he might, he couldn't wrap his head around someone going that far for him. It didn't help that his mind seemed trapped in mire. Makoto tapped his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah. Just a little outta it."

"Oh, yeah, I suppose you would be. Linhua loaded you up on painkillers a while ago."

"Huh?" Ragna sat up. Fire seared along the gash, but it was nowhere near as bad as it should have been. He winced as he pulled himself upright. The pain dulled. "…I was expecting that to be much worse. And who the hell is 'Linhua'?"

"Litchi's assistant."

"Why isn't Litchi tending to me? Doesn't feel like treating the Grim Reaper or something?"

"Eh…about that…"

Whatever it was, Makoto had no chance to spit it out. The door opened and Tsubaki stepped through, a bag in hand. Her grip on the thin plastic slipped when she saw Ragna awake, but she caught hold of it again before it could splatter on the white floor. She scampered over to his bedside. "Good to see you awake, Ragna."

"Thanks to you, yeah."

On the other side of the bed, Makoto glanced back and forth between the two, her eyes sparkling. She backed her way towards the door. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone. Have fun!"

After winking at Tsubaki, she left and closed the door to shut them off from all else. Ragna grimaced at the sight of two deep wounds, snakebites on Tsubaki's cheeks that marred her face. She didn't seem to notice as she giggled a bit and placed the bag by her feet. "I…guess Makoto told you everything, then?"

"More or less." There was much more he wanted to say, emotions that cried to be freed. All were too foreign to him and left him confused in what to say or do. A rarity for him. He settled on the most obvious idea, even if it hardly did his thoughts justice. Nothing wrong with simplicity, after all. "...Thanks, Tsubaki."

She took a seat at the edge of the bed, a small smile playing on her lips. Her hand rested on his unnatural hand, fingers interlacing his. He now knew what had been in his hand earlier. In silence, Ragna stared down, trying to find words. "But...why? Why did you go so far for me?"

"Well, it wasn't just me. I mean, Jin, Valkenhayn and Makoto helped..."

"Jin and Makoto were there for _you_ and Valkenhayn was probably just being a good little doggy for Rachel. _You_ gave enough of a shit about me to try and drag me outta the branch." He looked into her eyes. "I'm not worth dying for, Tsubaki. Don't get me wrong; I'm really grateful and all. But..."

She placed a couple of fingers against his mouth to silence him. "Ragna, you are the best hope we have. I've seen you put your life on the line for the Kaka clan. If you're willing to risk yourself like that, I see no problems doing the same for you. And..."

After leaning in, she hugged him with her free arm, cheeks pressed together as his burned red. "I really like you, Ragna."

"I...um...uh...yeah..." The embrace, so thorough in scrambling Ragna's thoughts, left him unable to formulate any coherent words. Instead of trying to do so, he returned the embrace, eyes closing. It was nice, he decided. A bit strange, considering he was rarely in such close proximity to anyone else, but nice. Again, he decided just to keep his words simple. "At least someone nice does."

Tsubaki chuckled, his words interpreted as Ragna-speak for 'I really like you, too'. If not because of his actions, then because she'd grown that used to him and his manner of speaking. Her hand tightened around his obsidian limb. "Oh, by the way, I brought some food back, in case you're up for it. I mean, you haven't eaten since we met Jubei."

He gave his own chuckle. His cuts ached, but he paid them no mind. Such minor pain meant nothing, especially at that moment. "Thanks, but I kinda have a hole in my stomach."

"I know, that's why I said if you're feeling up for it." She glanced around the room and frowned at the lack of anything that could dispense water. "Linhua said that if you want to try eating, you should test your wound with a glass of water, but I suppose I'd have to go out to the kitchen for that. Oh well, if you can't eat the sandwich, Makoto probably will."

Ragna burst into a set of pained laughs. "You sure know how to pick food for a wounded patient."

"Well, I can't exactly stay out in public too long."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Tsubaki pulled her head back and sighed. "Makoto saw a wanted poster for me yesterday. Fairly sizable bounty, too, although it's nowhere near as much as yours."

"...Shit. I'm sorry to hear that. Really." His one-armed grip around her waist tightened. "Heard from Jin or Valkenhayn at all?"

Tsubaki shook her head. "You waking up has been the first good thing that's happened since...well, since we went to the branch, really. We haven't heard from Jin or Valkenhayn, Litchi hasn't been here for a couple of days now and yesterday Makoto found the poster. Oh, and Jubei's injured, too. He won't say who or what did it, either."

Ragna blanched as his jaw dropped slack. "Shit, something actually managed to hurt Jubei?"

"Yes, although he says he defeated whoever it was. And you should also know that, shortly before I fought Terumi, I encountered Rachel Alucard. She had been trapped in a circle of raw magic for days beforehand."

_What the hell's going on? Jubei hurt, Rachel trapped by raw magic...god damn it, this is bad._ "Well, at least you're alright...I mean, you are, right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. A few cuts and a minor concussion, but nothing too bad." She hung her head, and hair fell to cover her face. "I'm sorry. I should have gone with you. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hey, I was the idiot who decided to stand my ground and fight the bastard." His hand left hers to raise her chin with a prod. "Besides, I'm pretty sure saving my ass like that more than makes up for it. I really owe you."

Brushing her crimson hair away, Tsubaki smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder once more. "No. You don't owe me anything, Ragna."

Ragna felt something against his cheek, soft and just the slightest bit moist. It left after a few moments, leaving him somewhat lightheaded. "Tsubaki, did you just..."

After breaking her embrace, she pulled back away from him. "Just a little thank-you for everything you've done."

"...Whoa." He gave an absent-minded rub to where Tsubaki had planted her kiss, one of the emotions bubbling within resolving itself. A pull, almost like a magnetic attraction, beckoned him closer to her. He succumbed to it, inching himself closer. As he did so, discomfort flared up in his stomach. He glanced down at his gash and grimaced. "By the way, how long have I been out of it?"

"About three days."

"Three?" Although the cut made him feel like vomiting, he observed it. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Healing pretty nicely."

"Linhua's amazed by how fast it's healing. She says you could be ready to go in a couple of days at this rate."

She wormed her hand atop his and rubbed gently. The contact renewed Ragna's maelstrom of emotions; he realized his breathing was heavier than normal, his heartbeat faster. He had no idea what to make of the sensations, other than that he enjoyed them. "In other words, get back to kicking the Library's ass. Sounds good to me. But what about you? I mean, I can't imagine you plan on doing _anything_ for the Library ever again."

"Of course not. Even though I still believe in its basic tenets, Terumi's influence has darkened the entire Library in my mind. Unless we can liberate it from him, I will oppose it."

"We?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to fight the Library by your side, Ragna. I know you've been capable of destroying the Library branches before, but once you start going after the first four Hierarchical Cities...well, they're much better defended. Especially Ookoto. I can't imagine you being able to destroy them by yourself."

"Heh. Point taken. I'd be glad to have your help. But..." His smile faded. "What about your family? I...hope...I dunno..."

She sighed. "I haven't heard anything from my father...I mean, obviously. But my entire family puts the Library before their own lives, especially my father. I...very much doubt I will remain part of the Yayoi family."

_She's...lost her family... _Guilt, a white-hot blade, ran Ragna through. "God...I'm so sorry, Tsubaki."

"You really don't need to apologize."

"The hell are you talking about? Just look at all the shit you've been through because of me. You were sent to kill your friends because of my little war against the Library. You were nearly killed by Terumi _and_ almost had to watch me die because I was stupid enough to fight him. And now, you've probably been kicked from your family because of me." The attraction he felt peaked. In a sudden, rough movement, he reached out and embraced Tsubaki, tight as a vice. She couldn't see his face, concealed by his messy hair, but it felt as though he were on the verge of crying. "I've damn near ruined your life, and yet all you've done is save mine. Why the hell shouldn't I apologize?"

"Because I don't blame you for any of that. Not anymore." Her arms wrapped around him, one hand rubbing his back. "You've freed me, Ragna. Freed me from the tangles of Terumi's snare. If we hadn't met, or if I had tried to capture you at the restaurant, I'd probably be dead right now. Or grieving over having killed Jin or Noel. You've done so much for me."

"...I'd say you've done much more for me, but I don't think that would lead anywhere. Tsubaki, for you to have been so nice to me, even with the crap I've put you through...you've gotta be a damn angel."

She chuckled. "Thanks for the flattery, but I assure you I'm no divine being."

"Could'a fooled me."

The words left him before he thought about what he was saying. Once he realized what had just come out of his mouth, he froze. Tsubaki's face turned a light shade of red. "That's...how you feel, Ragna?"

"...Listen, Tsubaki. Ever since we met, you've been saving my ass. Constantly. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead three times over by now. Despite me being...well, a bit of a jackass at first, you've been nothing but kind to me. What you've done for me...I can't repay something like that."

"...You don't have to..."

"Yeah, I know, you don't think I'm in your debt. I do. If you want me to, I'll follow you wherever you go, help you with whatever you need to do, do everything I can to protect you...like you've protected me. Hell, I'd walk with you into the goddamn Boundary if you wanted me to. I mean it."

"Ragna...you don't have to so far for some perceived debt."

"Alright, how's this for a reason." He pulled back and stared straight into her eyes. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, all its rough edges eroded away. "As far as I'm concerned, you're the single most wonderful person I could ever hope to meet. Not just because of what you've done for me either."

Her cheeks flushed, Tsubaki leaned the slightest bit closer. "That's...Ragna..."

Words unable to express what either of them felt anymore, their eyes served to entrance each other. Then, a slight smile cracked on Tsubaki's face and she leaned in, one hand cupping his face, the other clutching his shoulder. The touch of her lips against his was like an electric shock, a live wire that coursed through his veins, his heartbeat growing ever faster. Ragna's eyes widened in surprise at first. Then waves of bliss washed over him and erased all else from his thoughts: fear of Terumi, apprehension about Jubei and Rachel, everything that wasn't Tsubaki. He closed his eyes and returned it.

The kiss was simple, modest, short-lived; it felt as though it had just begun before they pulled apart. It was enough to leave Ragna in awe. "Tsubaki, you...I mean...wow."

"Heh...yeah." Her face was close enough for her to feel his hot breaths. Heat that was nothing compared to the inferno that burned in his heart when he looked in her eyes. All of the alien emotions wandering in his mind made sense now. Tsubaki's hands, silky against his skin, served to paralyze him. He could just stay there forever as far as he was concerned. Tsubaki tilted her head. "Um...is there something wrong, Ragna?

He chuckled. "No, of course not. Just trying to work out what just happened; I think you short-circuited my brain."

She leaned closer and gave him a bit of a wily smile. "I think I can help you there. Maybe one more will help?"

A hand gripped the back of his head and anchored it in place as Tsubaki kissed him again, deeper than before. As he returned it, he grabbed and pulled her in. In such a tight embrace, he could feel a jackhammer pounding in her chest. When pain flared from his wound, he responded by falling flat on his back and allowed her to clamber fully atop him.

Tsubaki gave a slight moan as his gloved hand, rough as it was, ran up her back. She wrapped both of her arms around his head. Ragna's hand, as though on reaction, reached up to roam through her hair. She thought her ecstasy could not grow, that she had found a sort of paradise. She felt the hand rubbing her back slide around, first cupping her side and then worming its way... Her elbow flapped and struck the appendage before it could reach her chest and it withdrew. She pulled back an inch as Ragna's eyes snapped open, confused and fearful. Shaking her head, she calmed him with a smile. "I still have standards, you know."

"...Huh?"

"We're not going that far just yet."

"...Oh." He extended his arms to remove both of his gloves. Shuddering with pleasure as his calloused hand ran up along her spine, Tsubaki said, "I'm going to have to keep you in check, aren't I?"

"Probably." He pulled her back down and all thoughts ceased. They simply acted, only aware of their actions in the vaguest sense. Outside, voices argued, but such things didn't matter anymore. It was as though Ragna and Tsubaki lay in an empty void, detached from the rest of the world; this was heaven.

The door creaked as it opened. In their fever, it took several moments for Ragna and Tsubaki to acknowledge that something else could even exist. They held the kiss for…they had no idea how much longer. Finally, Tsubaki broke off, breathless, shirt dampened and hair in a rat's nest. She saw that one of her hair beads had been pulled off at some point. She twisted around to glare at whoever had dared intrude upon them. Platinum stood in the doorway, paralyzed by shock and looking as though she were about to vomit. Once she'd been spotted, she broke out of her disgusted stupor. "Ewwwwww! Ew ew ew ew _ew_! Master Jubei, the idiot and Tsubaki were totally sucking face! Don't let them do that!"

"Didn't I tell ya not to bother 'em?"

Jubei's laugh sounded from another room and drowned out the patter of footsteps. Makoto bowled over Platinum, followed by a darker-skinned girl Ragna assumed was Linhua. The beastkin ran straight up to the bed, eyes aglitter. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I _knew _it! Pay up, Luna!"

"Like hell. There's no way she actually likes him. Luna bets she's just taking pity on the mangy dog because she knows he'll never have a girlfriend."

Makoto smirked at her. "You'll lose that one too, you know."

"Shut up!"

"Um..." Tsubaki's face was every bit as red as her hair. "Can you guys, um...please leave? We're kind of busy here..."

Linhua shook her head, frown deepening. "I'm sorry, but I don't think lying on top of him like that is doing any favors for the hole in his stomach."

Tsubaki's eyes widened. In her longing, she had managed to forget about his wound. After sliding off to Ragna's left side, she looked at it. It had opened a bit. Dull crimson shown against the blue of her shirt. "Ah! Sorry..."

"Ha! What now, nitwit? Mad that you can't make out with your girlfriend?" Luna dashed right up to the bed, a victorious look on her face.

Ragna twitched an eye; that girl really had a wonderful way of killing any joy he felt. "You are the model of maturity, Luna. Seriously, get the hell outta my face."

"Luna's more mature than _you_, pinhead. And you probably don't really like her anyways; you're nothing but a skirt-chasing pervert."

Although his fingers twitched as though he were about to strangle the annoyance, Ragna smirked. He knew what he was about to say would probably lead to pain... _E__h, it's worth it_. "Really? I think you're just jealous."

"...What?"

"All implications included."

"_WHAT_?"

A heart-shaped staff appeared in Platinum's hands from nowhere and shape-shifted into a hammer. It took the combined efforts of Makoto and Linhua to keep her from braining the chuckling criminal. Beside him, Tsubaki gave him a hard nudge with her elbow and shook her head as she tried to hide the ghost of a smile on her lips. "I'd really rather you not say such things, Ragna. Nor do I care for having running bets about my personal life, Makoto."

"Aw, come on." Makoto gave Luna a glare unfitting of the beastkin. "She was saying the meanest stuff about Ragna, like how he was nothing but a perverted mongoloid...whatever that means. I mean, I don't know him personally, but he can't be that bad if you like him so much, Tsubaki."

"...I appreciate the thought, but still."

"...alright, sorry."

"Hey. Luna." Jubei limped into the room. Ragna's eyes widened when he saw Blood-Scythe strapped across the beastkin's back, despite it being every bit as big as him. "Didn't ya have something to say to Ragna?"

"Yeah. You're a-"

"'Sides the usual needlin'."

Platinum rolled her eyes, cursed under her breath and gave Ragna a horrible, mocking false smile. "Luna's sorry that Ragna's such a total careless dumbass that anyone could steal his sword."

Raising his right arm in a fist, Ragna growled as he let energy from his grimoire flow. _This bitch is seriously asking for it_. "And Ragna's sorry that he's about to rip Luna's face off. And _wear it_."

Eyes wide, Platinum took a couple of steps back. Then she shook her head and yawned. When she spoke again, a different voice sounded. A _male_ voice, which all found disconcerting. "Huh? What's...going...on...?"

Ragna's fist clenched tighter. "I was about to rip your face off. You have five seconds to leave. Thank Luna."

"Uh...you know, I am supposed to be looking for Bang, so..."

Sena turned and raced out of the clinic. Tsubaki nudged Ragna's side with an elbow before sitting cross-legged next to him. "We're going to...talk about those kinds of threats, okay?"

"...Eh. Sure."

Jubei chuckled. _Heh. Like I thought. Can't fool this old cat._ "Linhua, Makoto, mind if I talk to these guys alone?"

Linhua smiled and turned to leave. "Sure. Just make sure Tsubaki doesn't do anything too, um, physical. Grim Reaper or not, he's still my patient."

Makoto nodded. "Of course. Oh, and Tsubaki? Expect _lots_ of questions next time you step out of there."

After a groan, Tsubaki broke into laughter. "Of course, Makoto."

Once they were gone, Jubei stepped over to Ragna's other side. "So...just friends, eh?"

Ragna rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up. A lotta shit happened after we met and you know it. Why the hell's Platinum here?"

"She got word I was hangin' 'round here, waitin' for ya to recover, n'decided to pop in every once in a while. And don't be too hard on Sena; soon as he realized what Luna'd done, he went searchin' for ya to return yer sword. Course, Luna didn't help none. She was a bit remorseful when she heard her little prank almost got ya killed, though." His smile faded and the beastkin looked down. "I'm sorry ya had to face Terumi like that. I really should'a gone with ya."

"No, it's fine. You had your own stuff to do. What happened to you, anyways?"

Jubei sighed. "Someone from my past; someone that shouldn't be here no more. I don't wanna say too much. Not until I'm sure it was _her_, anyways."

"Her?" Tsubaki's eyes widened as something clicked in her head. A girl from Jubei's past that should've died and was strong enough to injure him. Not to mention Rachel being trapped by raw magic... "You...think it was Nine?"

"...Yer pretty damn sharp, kid. Yeah, 'fraid so. Rachel agrees with me." He shook his head. "Pretty sure I got a good idea who's done this, too. Colonel in Engineerin' named Relius Clover. Had a hand in the Murakumo project."

Ragna blinked. "Clover?"

"Yes, he's Carl's father." Tsubaki's hand wormed back over to Ragna's and gripped it. "Um...you might want to know that Relius is working with Terumi. Right after I received my orders, I saw him enter Hazama's office."

"...That ain't good. Listen, Ragna, I'd better let ya rest. The sooner you've recovered, the better. If Terumi, Relius n'...the phantom are all workin' together, me, Rachel 'n Valk ain't gonna stand a chance. You 'n Tsubaki...we're gonna have to count on ya. I'm hopin' to get a few others, as well. Bang 'n yer brother, for starters. Maybe see if I can't wrangle in Kokonoe 'n her flunkies; she don't like me or Rachel very much, though."

"What about that masked freak?" Ragna shivered at the memory; never before had he been rendered helpless by a mere presence. "Hakumen?"

"Hakumen ain't gonna join us; he's got his reasons. He ain't no enemy, though. I reckon he wants Terumi gone just as much as we do. Probably more. And of course, whenever Tao's leg's mended, I'll send her with ya. In case yer wonderin', she's at a nearby hospital for the moment." He stepped back towards the door and smiled again. "Well, better leave ya two alone. I'll keep Blood-Scythe 'til yer better, Ragna. Don't want no one stealin' it again."

"Sounds good. See ya, master." As soon as Jubei left, Ragna moved over to rest his head in Tsubaki's lap and smiled up at her. "So, I guess we probably shouldn't continue where we left off..."

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't be a very good idea." She smiled back and ran a hand across his cheek. "Sorry about that, by the way. Totally forgot about your wound."

"The hell? Don't apologize, that was the best damn thing that's happened to me in a long time."

He closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. After a few moments, he chuckled. Tsubaki quirked an eyebrow down at him. "What's funny?"

"Nothing. Just never thought that this could ever happen."

"Thought you'd always be alone, huh?"

She gripped underneath his arms and pulled. He tensed up, but didn't struggle. "Hey, the hell-"

"Just relax."

He did and allowed her to drag him into her lap. Her arms clamped around his chest, chaining him against her, and she leaned her head against his. Ragna sank back, smiling as his eyes closed. "You know, I think I could live with this. Seems kinda, um, forward for you, though."

Tsubaki leaned forward to peck him on the cheek. "I almost lost you there, Ragna. Right now, I just want to be with you, because...well..."

"Yeah, I think I get what you're saying." He lolled his head to the side. Everything felt surreal. _I'm gonna be so pissed if this is just some dream_. "You know, I ain't an expert, but isn't a bit more normal for me to be holding you?"

"Maybe. But you kind of have a canyon carved into your gut at the moment."

"Canyon? Huh, guess you could call it that. Well, I'm not about to complain about this." He felt as though he were drifting away. Whether it was the comfort Tsubaki brought or the medicines running through his system, he didn't know.

Noticing his fatigue, Tsubaki asked, "Um...do you want to just rest for a while?"

"Eh. I'll crash in a bit. I kinda just wanna talk. So, um...what kinda stuff do you like?"

* * *

After appearing out of nowhere, Rachel looked up at the clinic before her. If Jubei were to be believed, Ragna rested here and had been awake for three days now. Her magic had returned at long last, a relief with Terumi's plans in motion. She had been unable to observe the on goings of the world with her sorcery bound. Quite the annoyance, indeed. If not for Jubei, she would have assumed that Ragna had perished. A battle, alone, with Terumi was one of the surest ways to be killed.

She entered, and a girl in the corner raised her eyes; eyes wrought with despair. "Um, hello. May I help you, miss?"

"Yes. I have been informed by Jubei that Ragna the Bloodedge rests in this clinic. I wish to speak with him, if at all possible."

"Jubei told you? Well, um...sure. I think he's kinda busy right now, but...well, it should be alright. He's just through that door. Um, could you make sure he and Tsubaki are being...um...tame?"

_...What_? "I shall."

As soon as she opened the door, several dozen questions flooded her mind due to the strange sight before her. Ragna and Tsubaki sat on a medical bed, the latter's nose in a book as she leaned against Ragna. Clad in his jacket, to boot. Ragna himself had his head resting on Tsubaki's shoulder, eyes closed. Rachel had to wonder how he could nap with such raucous…she refused to dignify what blared as 'music'. "Oh my. Words fail me."

Ragna's eyes snapped open, glaring. "You could start with a greeting of sorts, rabbit."

"Perhaps. I believe I shall start by inquiring as to why Miss Yayoi is wearing your jacket."

Ragna shrugged. "She was cold. Why is that even an issue?"

"I was merely curious." She cocked her head to the side as she examined them. "I am also curious as to what relationship the two of you share. If your current proximity is any indication, it would seem romance has blossomed, but no. It should be impossible for a vile beast as immature and petulant as Ragna to win the heart of a noblewoman."

Ragna gaped at her. "…You are in rare goddamn form today, aren't you? And as for us…well, um…"

Tsubaki put her novel away and wrapped an arm around his waist. "It's exactly as it seems."

"…This is a most unexpected turn of events. I must say, if you truly have matured to this point, I am rather pleased, Ragna." She glared at the source of the music, a small device resting on a couch right next to the bed. "And silence that hideous din posthaste. My ears are quite delicate, you know. To be frank, Miss Yayoi, I find it difficult to believe you enjoy such drivel."

"It's…tolerable."

Tsubaki reached over and shut off the music. Although she wouldn't let Ragna know, it was starting to grate on her. As Ragna grumbled under his breath a bit, Rachel turned her attention to a television resting on a table. "My, how predictable. Instead of putting your spare time to proper use, you two choose to squander it on foolish amorous activities."

"Uh, hello?" Ragna gestured to his stomach, although his black shirt concealed the wound. "I kinda haven't been allowed to leave this stupid room. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Besides," Tsubaki said, "we have at least discussed serious matters. In fact, we've actually been talking tactics for the next time we fight Terumi. Entirely theoretical, of course, but..."

"Surely you mean you spoke of tactics in his general direction while he gawked at your bosom."

Ragna growled, a violent sound that made Tsubaki jump. "What the freaking _hell_, rabbit? Are you here just to see how fast you can piss me off this time? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you're gunning for a new record here."

"Oh, dear. I was hoping Miss Yayoi would help to wean you of your profane language. How disappointing."

"Um..." Tsubaki blushed a little. "I think it's more likely that it will start to rub off on me."

"I fear so. Ragna is one of such poor manners, a lady such as yourself should make all attempts to avoid his influence."

Ragna growled. "Your _point_, goddamnit."

"I must inquire, have your wounds healed?"

"Will answering this make you get the hell out of here any faster?"

"Perhaps. May I ask why you insist on rushing me out so quickly? I am merely trying to hold conversation with you."

"Because me and Tsubaki got, um, plans. Plans that don't involve bitchy vampires."

"Revolting. There should be far more to such a relationship than the physical side. I must take back what I said earlier. Ragna, it seems you are destined to eternally remain a disgusting anathema. I should assume that I am fortunate the two of you remain clothed at the moment."

"Okay, seriously, what the freaking _hell _is your problem today? I meant we're going out to a restaurant in a bit! God damn it, you're annoying. I'd ask if you want me to kick your ass, but Tsubaki's trying to make me cut down that kind of shit." Ragna calmed himself at the touch of Tsubaki's hand on his shoulder. A little. "Anyways, the gaping canyon in my stomach is doing…okay, I guess…"

"He's just fine." It seemed to be Tsubaki's turn to rest her head on her partner's shoulder. "He's been able to do some cooking the last couple of days without complaining. Well, too much. Why do you ask?"

"Because Terumi has successfully forged Noel into Kusanagi and has destroyed the Master Unit, Amaterasu. _That_ is, as you would say, my 'problem'."

Ragna and Tsubaki exchanged blank looks before Tsubaki said, "I...didn't understand most of that."

"Terumi's machinations have come to fruition and we must make haste to prevent any further catastrophe." She turned to leave. "We depart immediately. We shall rendezvous with Valkenhayn, Jubei and that insufferable child Platinum."

Before Rachel could warp reality, Tsubaki asked, "So, Valkenhayn's alright, then? I'm glad. We were worried about him and Jin; we hadn't heard from either since they fought Terumi."

"Valkenhayn played an integral role in preventing what transpired at the Cauldron from being a true calamity. After battling Terumi, he returned to my mansion to tend to me."

"And…what about Jin?"

"I am afraid I do not know; nor does Valkenhayn. Mr. Hero's whereabouts are an utter enigma at the moment. I understand you are upset, but now is not the time to ponder Jin's fate. We leave now."

* * *

Hazama snarled as he appeared at the top of the Kagutsuchi branch. One look at the Cauldron was all it took to confirm that yes, Kusanagi had indeed been forged. And had presumably destroyed the Master Unit by now. _But thanks to the god damned werewolf, I have no idea. Seriously, teleporting both of us away just as Kusanagi awakened...such bullshit. Maybe she's at the Sheol Gate_.

He vanished once more and reappeared in front of a dark gate. And next to the great Gate of Sheol... "Well, _there_ you are, Kusanagi. Tell me, how's the Master Unit holding up?"

The girl formerly known as Noel turned to him. "Termination of Master Unit Amaterasu complete. Awaiting next order."

"Aww, aren't you just _adorable_? Who's my good little sword? _You_ are!" He snickered as he felt a murderous gaze from behind. He turned to grin at the haggard being in white armor. "Well, if it isn't my old buddy Hakumen. It's been a while. Why don't we take a moment to catch up? I could tell you all about the _fun_ I had with a certain girl a couple of days ago. Name was Tsubaki Yayoi, although I prefer to call her 'garbage'. I think you're familiar with her."

"Silence, devil." Hakumen drew Ookami and pointed it at Hazama. "I am the white void. I shall cleanse this world and return all to nothing! Your end has come, Terumi!"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will probably take a while; it looks to be incredibly long. And very action-and-plot oriented. I hope to have it up in two weeks.**


	7. Murakumo, Part 1

A bright beam of light pierced Hakumen's armor, stopping him mid-slash. He grunted; if Mu-12's lasers were capable of penetrating the Susano'o Unit so easily, he shuddered to think what they would do to human flesh. With a snarl, he spun around and extended Ookami for wide slash at Hazama. He ducked underneath the blade, snickering. "Well, I gotta say, it's a real knee-slapper to see you so _helpless_, Haku! Just like the end of your past life, right? Kyahahaha, I just wish I could have seen Kusanagi beat your ass earlier!"

"Die!" Hakumen raised his sword straight into the air and slashed to send a squall of energy at Mu. She sidestepped it and produced several more laser turrets. Hakumen dodged two shots before something sank into his armored neck. Knives cut into his back as lasers burned his chest. With a shudder, he sank to his knees while Hazama cackled. "Wow, how sad! It's almost like you spent the better part of a century gathering rust, Haku! Oh, wait, that's actually pretty close to what happened."

"Do not think you've won yet, Terumi." Hakumen spun on his knees and slid out a foot to kick Hazama's legs out from under him. Ookami followed, a rising slash that cut deep into Hazama. Whatever follow-up he had in mind was halted by a massive celestial claw ripping into him.

When he regained his bearings, he found himself lying prone next to a wall. He struggled back to his feet as Hazama's taunts flew. "Why don't you just give up and admit that you're a failure? Seriously, what's the point of trying when all you ever do is make everything worse? Well, worse for you. I find it pretty entertaining, myself."

"Hopeless though it may be, I refuse to back down. As long as evil such as you exists, I will stand unflinching in the face of darkness until my last breath." He readied Ookami. "Come, Terumi! This ends now!"

"Then allow us to end this." The fabric of space ripped apart and several figures emerged. Rachel didn't seem to notice as Tsubaki, shaking from the dimensional flux, leaned on Ragna's shoulder. A moment later, Valkenhayn and Jubei arrived in the same manner. The vampire glared at Hazama. "Your time has not yet come, Mr. Hero. Leave this place and recuperate; we shall deal with Terumi and Kusanagi."

"I refuse to stand by and…"

Ragna rolled his eyes. "You can barely stand, you idiot. Seriously, we'll deal with this shit. Just get the hell outta here; you'd only get in the way."

Tsubaki glanced at the white-clad warrior. "Please, Sir Hakumen. Get to safety. Like Ragna said, you're in no condition to fight."

"...I will not stand down." _Not even for you, Tsubaki_. Still, Hakumen lowered his sword. "However, I will not interfere unless I must."

"Good 'nough for me." Jubei drew Musashi and growled. "Terumi…I don't rightly 'preciate ya runnin' my pupil through."

"My apologies. Next time I'm about to kill Rags, I'll make sure to consider your thoughts before ripping his liver out and laughing my ass off." Hazama glanced around at those gathered before him. "I gotta say, six-on-two—oh, wait, that pile of rust in the corner doesn't count—five-on-two... Well, that doesn't sound very fair, now does it?"

Ragna rolled his eyes. "Didn't stop you and Noel from double-teaming Hakumen there. Somehow, I don't think you're gonna get some kind of chivalrous deal from us."

"Chivalrous deal? Oh, no, that wasn't my aim at all. And really, five-on-two isn't exactly accurate, either." He smirked as a dark figure appeared behind Jubei and Valkenhayn. All three vanished in a sphere of darkness. "Well, shitty vampire. Problem?"

"Do you honestly believe to have caught me by surprise? I planned for the phantom of Nine's presence; her taking Jubei and Valkenhayn is actually rather ideal. I will be relieving you of your doll now." Rachel vanished into darkness. A few seconds later, so did Mu.

In spite of his surprise, Hazama smirked at Ragna. "Gotta say, this is perfect. I'd love to rip your stomach out again. And First Lieutenant Garbage's too, of course; too bad Jin and the little doggy interrupted us last time. But hey, big damn heroes happen, you know?"

"Shut the hell up, Terumi." Ragna readied Blood-Scythe, his Azure Grimoire dormant. "It ain't gonna go the same way this time."

"Heheheh...you really think that? What's changed since then? Besides you two sucking face, that is. Oh, and you got your sword back! Awesome! Too bad it ain't gonna do _shit_ for you. Restriction 666 released, dimensional interference field deployed, BlazBlue activate, blah, blah, blah."

The circle of runes bloomed and Hazama's eyes widened underneath his hat. "Ready to die, lovebirds?"

* * *

"Preparing to transfer." Kokonoe sat in her lab, eyes on a set of buttons before her. Her fingers flew across the keys, inputting various commands. "Alright, Lambda. Recite your orders, will ya?"

A girl in black standing behind Kokonoe said in robotic monotone, "Primary objective: incapacitate Prime Field Device Number 12. Secondary objective: terminate Yuuki Terumi."

"Yeah, yeah, you got it. Transfer's ready." Turning around, Kokonoe's eternal glare softened. "Hey, Lambda. You'd better get back in one piece, alright?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. Let me know what's happening after the spacial transfer. And..._click_!" She pounded a button and space warped around Lambda, sucking her into a wormhole. Kokonoe glanced around the otherwise empty lab, biting her lip in impatience...

Lambda's voice crackled in. "Spacial transfer complete. Location: Novus Orbis Librarium, Kagutsuchi branch. Eye of the Azure detected. Azure Grimoire detected. Second Azure Grimoire detected. Nox Nyctor-"

"Wait, hold the hell up." Kokonoe pursed her lips. "How close are the two grimoires?"

"Approximating distance...less than five meters."

"So Ragna's fighting Terumi...hmm..."

"...Ragna?"

"Never mind, just go destroy Terumi."

"...Primary objective is to incap-"

"Screw that, this is the best chance we'll get! Get on it!"

"Affirmative. Termination of Yuuki Terumi moved to top priority."

Lambda fell silent, and Kokonoe allowed herself a smirk. _Alright, you son of a bitch. I just wish I could see the look on your face when you die_. She grabbed a nearby radio. "Hey, Tager. You and Makoto ready?"

On the other end, Tager sighed. "Makoto...ran ahead into the branch."

"What."

"Her exact words were 'screw her orders, I'm saving Noel'."

"_What_."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop her, Kokonoe."

"God damn it..." As she buried her face in a palm, she dialed for Makoto. A fruitless gesture, she knew; ditzy though the beastkin was, she wouldn't be stupid enough to...

"Hello?"

"_Hello_." Kokonoe's palm clenched her forehead. "May I ask why you're going AWOL on me with your damn _radio_ on?"

"I'm not going AWOL, I'm just going after Noel a bit early."

"I haven't even given you orders yet, Private Nanaya! What the hell do you-"

"I'm sorry, Kokonoe, but for all your genius...you're pretty easy to read. You _were_ sending me and Tager after Noel, right?"

"...well, yes, but..."

"Okay then. I don't see any problems here."

"...Whatever. Do whatever the hell you want, you damn squirrel. I'll let this one slide."

She shut the radio off to seethe. Tager interrupted her thoughts. "Kokonoe? What should I do?"

"Eh. Go after her. Try and secure Kusanagi. I might be able to undo the forging." She rolled her eyes, growling with annoyance. "And I swear I'm gonna remove the part of Makoto's brain that makes her so goddamn impulsive when she gets back. Don't you dare warn her, either."

* * *

In an otherwise empty room, Jin sat in silence, meditation. Yukianesa rested in his hand, calling for him to spill blood, a nigh impossible to resist siren song. But there was something more, something that was not his weapon...something even more sinister than the Nox. He yelped in pain and clutched his forehead. "What's…what's happening to me?"

* * *

"Tell me, Rags, how does it feel to be so helpless? I mean, you rely so much on that imitation; you have no idea what to do without it, right? Is it terrifying? Humbling? Of course, since you think of yourself as such a badass, you won't give me a truthful answer. Oh well." Hazama smirked at Ragna's feral growl.

Tsubaki patted his shoulder. "Don't listen to him, Ragna. He's just trying to get you to stop thinking clearly."

"Yeah, I know." Ragna lowered his sword, glaring right back at Hazama. "So I can't use the Azure. Big goddamn deal; it ain't reliable anyways. In fact, you're an idiot if you think you really control it. The Azure ain't _anyone's_."

"What the hell are you talking about? I _created_ the Azure Grimoire, you idiot! Of course it's mine!" Hazama laughed as he launched two chains, one at Ragna, the other at Tsubaki. Both were dodged with ease, and he pulled them back. "Listen, it's really cute that you two think you can beat me. Love will triumph over all and all that crap, right? But really. One of you can't use his precious little grimoire and the other is a piece of trash that can't actually hurt me. It's really obvious how this will end. Almost makes it boring."

"I am still here, fiend."

Hakumen stepped forward, an action that left Hazama rolling his eyes. "Aww, how cute. You get hurtled through time and locked in the Boundary for ninety years, and you still have feelings for _her_."

His grin widened. "So, why don't you tell Miss Garbage here who you _really_ are... 'Mr. Hero'. And maybe, just how bad you failed her."

"Enough!" After a wide, slow-arcing slash at Hazama, Hakumen lunged forward to ram him with a shoulder.

Hazama jumped back, chortling. "Ha! Tell me, Haku; don't those two just make a _lovely_-"

"Hell's Fang!" A dashing punch pounded Hazama's head. Ragna sneered as his enemy bounced back. "Do you _ever_ shut up?"

"Not really." Hazama jumped to his feet, a chain flying out to catch Ragna's ankle. The criminal sidestepped it and jumped ahead. As he ducked a flying hack, Hazama said, "So, the little doggy wants to play some more. How about some fetch? I'll throw your girlfriend's carcass out into the streets and we'll see how long-"

"Die!" Blood-Scythe caught Hazama's chest and threw him back again. Ragna charged ahead, glad to have the weight of his sword in his hand again. Sure, he would miss the speed its absence gave him, but that paled in comparison to the damage he could now inflict. Tsubaki stood back, not about to try rushing down Hazama; not after the last time she had done so. A laugh sounded, accompanied by a chain flying through the air. Tsubaki ducked it, preparing to slash at him when he followed. He never came. Instead, Hazama turned and kicked Ragna in the chest. With a roar, Ragna lunged towards him, missing with a stab. Without even looking, another chain of Ouroboros flew behind Hazama and took him over to Tsubaki. Knives proved faster than her sword, and she found herself with slash marks on her Zero Squadron uniform that cut through to her flesh.

With a laugh, Hazama launched a chain skyward, leaving before Tsubaki could take a swipe at him. He landed behind Hakumen and delivered a flipping kick as the white-clad warrior turned around. "Oh, man, this is sad. Are you guys even trying?"

_Son of a bitch, he's fast_. Without a word, Ragna raced over to Tsubaki's side. He had to stay close to her; if Hazama continued with his fake-outs, it would be best if both were close enough to respond. And more importantly, he wasn't about to let Tsubaki get hurt; the shallow cuts across her chest were painful enough to see. As Hazama managed to launch a chain their way while dodging Hakumen's cuts, Ragna nudged Tsubaki. "Stay close, alright?"

Nodding, Tsubaki blocked Ouroboros with her sword. Unfortunately, Hazama didn't seem cocky enough to bring himself straight to them. "Of course, Ragna. We can't just sit back and let him poke away at us like this, though. Not with that field around him. We have to get rid of it somehow."

"That field's the Azure's power; we ain't gonna get rid of that. We just gotta see if we get a chance to attack. I'm pretty sure Blood-Scythe can pierce whatever stopped you from hurting him."

Beside the gate, Hazama scoffed. "Ooh, nice plan. I'm sure a lot of thought went into to that one. It should be fun to see Rags chop your pretty little head off by mistake, Miss Garbage!"

Ouroboros darted between them, and Hazama passed by, nicking both with his knives. He didn't expect both to charge before he'd even landed. Tsubaki's slash tossed Hazama straight into the air, right into a violent aerial blow from Ragna. Izayoi flashed with light and cut Hazama, sending him against the wall. Which, as it turned out, was the perfect place for Ragna's diving slash. With a snarl, Ragna prepared Blood-Scythe for a massive hack.

_Okay, might wanna consider not getting hit by this one_. Hazama rolled to the side, dodged the wall-cracking cleave, and tossed Ouroboros Hakumen's way. He took the dart head-on and, when Hazama drew close enough, grabbed his neck and slammed him against the ground. Not having enough time to dodge the following uppercut slash, Hazama yelped as Ookami pierced him. Ragna and Tsubaki both barreled towards him as he managed to dodge another cut from Hakumen. _God damn it, will you people __**piss off**_ _already_? He performed another spinning kick to give himself some breathing room. Ragna and Hakumen, unfazed, sliced at him, but Ouroboros took him to the ceiling and left Ragna to come inches away from being chopped in half by Ookami. "Hey, watch where you're swinging that thing, you idiot!"

"Hmph. Stay out of my way, or I'll cut you down, Dark One."

They glared up at where Hazama had affixed himself high above. The madman gave them a cheeky wave. "Hey! Betcha can't reach me up here! Oh, and it's such a relief you are still so _nice_ to your allies, Haku!"

"A man such as Ragna is no ally of mine."

At Hakumen's words, Hazama cackled and hung upside-down on his chain. "Let me guess; you're pissed that he stole Miss Garbage from you. Is that it?"

As Hakumen growled, Ragna gave Tsubaki another nudge with his elbow. "Hey, how do you know this masked idiot, anyways?"

"I don't. Remember, I wanted to meet Jubei partially so I could say I met at least one of the Six Heroes." She shook her head and glared up at Hazama. "Well? Are you going to come down here and fight us or what?"

"Why should I?" Hazama shrugged. "I mean, this is a pretty pointless fight. You came to stop Kusanagi, and I really have no reason to stop her from killing you all. Oh, wait, here's a reason; I'm really bored right now."

"And here's our reason; _you_ are going to pay for what you did to Noel."

"Yeah, I figured it was...wait a minute." Hazama dropped to the floor, grimacing. "Did you just call her _Noel_? I mean, seriously?"

"Yes."

"Noel's gone, you little idiot! Forever! She has been completely _erased_ from her little shell! It's Kusanagi now. Or Mu-12, according to my pals in Engineering. Either of them work. Just not… 'Noel'. Yeesh, the thought of such a weak girl makes me wanna puke."

It was Ragna's turn to calm Tsubaki, who shook with anger, with a hand on her shoulder. "Come on now. Remember the last time you charged this bastard blindly?"

"I do!" Hazama beamed. "She went flying through the air like a little rag doll made of trash! And then I maimed her face with Ouroboros. It was _hilarious_."

"I'm gonna rip your goddamn head off!"

Ragna bolted forward, Blood-Scythe ready for a cut. The wild swing missed by a mile and Hazama carved into his side with a knife. "You're kinda, ah, stupid, aren't you? I mean, we knew that already, but..."

He jumped Tsubaki's charge and gouged her back with Ouroboros as she passed. The chain dragged him after her and he sent her to the ground with an overhead kick to the skull. After turning to smirk at Ragna, he just managed to duck Blood-Scythe. Hakumen was right behind Ragna; he shoved the criminal to the side and stabbed at Hazama. He dodged that as well, making a point to stomp on Tsubaki as he did so. In an instant, Ragna forgot his ire with Hakumen and roared, swinging his sword in yet another wild, vain hack. "Pull that shit again and I'll-"

"You know, you bark way too much for a harmless puppy." Hazama leapt back, grinning while Tsubaki rose with a moan. "Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent!"

Energy glowed below Ragna and rendered him unable to move. Hazama lashed with a chain, grabbed onto Ragna and pulled him in before either he or Tsubaki could react. Tsubaki gaped as Ragna flew towards the madman, knowing what was about to happen. _No, this can't be..._

Just before Hazama's swirling blades could rip Ragna into pieces, a dark figure dashed between them; her speed was too much for anyone to follow. The whirlwind of steel sliced her apart instead; blood and blonde hair fell to ground. Growling to himself, Hazama struck the final blow, piercing her heart as he grew livid. _God damn it, are you kidding me? Where do these stupid heroes keep coming from_? "Die, you godforsaken _puppet_!"

Both Ragna and his savior were thrown onto their backs. Lambda lay next to him, her visor shattered. With a sorrowful smile, she reached out to grab his right hand. "...Ragna..."

"..._Nu_?"

"Ragna…" She tried to slide closer to him; her body was too damaged to do so. In spite of the pain, the darkness that clouded her mind, Nu's smile widened. "Ragna! It's been a long time…for so long, Nu was all by herself…out in the Boundary. I kept…dreaming…"

Her voice trailed off as Tsubaki knelt beside them, her worried eyes on Nu. To Ragna's surprise, Tsubaki took hold of Nu's other hand. Nu glanced up at her, her breathing bordering on nonexistent, and continued. "I kept dreaming about you, Ragna. That's why…Nu wasn't lonely…"

Her skin seemed to glow. All Ragna could do was watch as she dissolved where she lay, fading into nothingness. She choked out her last words. "Nu will...forever be by your side...Ragna..."

And Nu was gone, Ragna and Tsubaki holding empty air where her hands had been. He stared at his hand, mind trying to catch up to what had just transpired. He had hated her; she was a Murakumo Unit, after all, and their previous encounter had been...rather disturbing, to say the least. After that display, after her death, however... _I'm sorry, Nu_. Tears stung his eyes.

Not far away from where Ragna crouched, Hazama gave a loud, forced yawn. "Oh, I'm sorry. Is this little soap opera over yet? I'd really like to get back to killing you, if you don't mind."

"Go. To. _Hell_." As stabs of sadness gave way to the fires of anger, Ragna rose to snarl at Hazama. Inside his head, he heard someone squawk at him about something called the 'Idea Engine'. He tuned out Kokonoe as he advanced, energy on the verge of erupting from his grimoire. He didn't even glance over his shoulder as he said, "Hey. Masked freak. Make sure that son of a bitch doesn't so much as touch Tsubaki. I'm _ending_ this."

"...I will protect her, but not on your behalf, Dark One."

Hakumen stepped towards Tsubaki, who did not appear content to simply watch. "Um, Ragna? Just what do you think you're doing exactly?"

"Look, if you try to fight after what I'm what about to do, you'll just get hurt. Which is the last thing I want. So just stay outta this, alright?" Ragna raised his right hand before him. "Restriction 666 released."

Hazama chuckled. "Oh come on! We've already been through this! The moment you activate that thing, I'll just shut it off."

"Dimensional interference field deployed."

"Are you braindead or what? Trying the same thing over and over again...isn't that the old definition of insanity?"

"Now engaging the Idea Engine!"

"...what."

"BlazBlue, activate!" His grimoire exploded with energy, a demonic wing of darkness covering his right side like a mantle for the briefest of moments. He smirked as Hazama's grin faded into a look of terror. _Can't lock me out of it, can you? _"Time to die, you degenerate son of a bitch!"

* * *

"Hey, bunny lady! Why does Luna have to fight with you?"

At the very top of the Kagutsuchi NOL branch, Rachel turned her attention away from Mu long enough to glare at Platinum. "Because I cannot handle a being such as Kusanagi on my own, and I daresay you are more competent in battle than that sweaty beast from Ikaruga. You are every bit as detestable as him, however."

"Hey! What's with the attitude? Luna hasn't even done anything yet!" Clutching her staff, Platinum turned to glare at the Murakumo Unit before her. "You look weak, by the way."

"I assure you, I am capable of far more than you in combat."

"Yeah? Prove it!"

"Location determined. Analyzing targets." Mu's robotic monotone broke the argument. "Nox Nyctores Arma Reboure: Muchourin detected. Target threat level is S. Unknown source of power detected. Target threat level is undetermined; regarding as threat level SS. Overriding all limiters. Engaging battle mode."

Platinum smirked. "Wow. She's as boring as she is flat."

"...I am contemplating immolating you. Please silence yourself at once."

"Beginning termination of targets." A pair of turrets sprouted from nowhere. Lasers scorched the air, burning into the concrete.

With a battle cry, Platinum tried to run her down. "Ha! Take this, nitwit!"

Her staff became a hammer and she tried to pound Mu over the head. Instead, the swords floating behind Mu lashed out, slicing Platinum and almost throwing her off the branch entirely. Rachel shook her head. "Such impulsiveness is utterly futile against such a foe. I demand that you allow your other persona to take over."

"...Like hell..." Luna's defiance died as Sena took over. "Ouch...sorry about Luna."

"Endeavor to rein in her attitude in the future, if you will." Rachel summoned a monstrous blast of pink lightning to strike Mu; more bolts followed in a straight line, one after the other. Unfazed by the sorcery, Mu dashed Rachel's way, forming more floating laser turrets around her. Wind fought against her advance and brought her to a virtual standstill. The tempest had no effect on the laser beams, but Rachel still dodged them with ease. Platinum saw a chance and pointed the staff at Mu. A trio of missiles with cat ears followed. With Rachel's wind trailing them, they reached Mu before she could defend herself and blew her back.

The wind stalled for a moment as more lightning was conjured. Like a cocoon, a crystal made of her swords enveloped Mu and protected her from the electric blasts. It faded before Platinum's arcing bombs landed and torched her. The wind picked up once more and slammed her into the obsolete Cauldron, where she dropped to her knees. She took a moment to analyze all that had just happened. "Damage minimal. Resuming termination of targets."

"Seriously?" Apparently, Luna had taken control again. Snarling, she stumbled towards Mu; Rachel had to wonder if she even acknowledged her wounds from her last reckless charge. "We kick your ass, and it's just 'minimal damage'? Godmodder!"

_What on earth does that mean? _"I advise you to refrain from melee attacks." Rachel took a moment to dodge a flurry of laser bolts, continuing to swirl winds Mu's way. "Unless you wish to end up with further deformities."

"Who are you calling deformed? Ugly vampire...and Luna has a hammer right now!"

As she sent an arm of her miniature hurricane toward Platinum to slap her back away from Mu, Rachel extended a hand. Several pink objects landed around the Murakumo Unit. "Fascinating. I was wondering what manner of weapon you were currently wielding. I can rest in peace now."

"I think she meant we _need_ to get close, actually." Sena's voice.

"That is not advised."

Winds swept her into the air and Rachel concentrated. Massive, branch-shaking bursts of lightning crashed around the rods she had placed. The power was enough to obliterate a normal person; Mu shrugged off the surge and resumed her approach, spreading out more laser turrets. "Damage minimal. Resuming termination of targets."

"Gah, you piss Luna off!" With wind at her back, Platinum charged forward again. Once she was close enough, she morphed her staff into something large and heart-shaped. She rode atop it and smashed into Mu; both of them skidded back against the Cauldron. Platinum rose first and smashed her hammer down on Mu's head. "Ha! Take that, you bitch! Try and pass this off as minim-"

"Terminating." An incandescent blade rose up from the ground and ran Platinum straight through the chest. The phantasmal sword vanished and Platinum collapsed, gasping. After rising, Mu cast a blank look at the wounded girl. "Target incapacitated. Life signs are positive. Preparing for termination."

"I think not." The storm created distance between Mu and the fallen girl and Rachel glided down to Platinum. "I shall transport you to a hospital; your part here is done."

"No...I can...still..." Platinum hacked as she tried in vain to stand. "...I can't leave...Master Jubei is..."

"Jubei will understand. Should you continue this battle, you will surely perish. Farewell, child. The fool you are seeking has already headed to the 6th Hierarchical City, Yabiko. Head there upon recovery."

The wheezing girl vanished and lightning followed; Mu was staggered, but unharmed. Rachel glared at her. "I do not take kindly to the impaling of my comrades, intolerable though they may be. Prepare yourself."

Wind blew against her back and propelled Rachel forward, the umbrella-shaped Nago before her. She stabbed against Mu's swords and conjured lightning. The bolt had no effect upon her or her familiars. Unfortunately, it didn't have much on Mu, either. The swords cut at the vampire, who was already in motion, aided by her wind. She spun up against Mu and spikes extended from her dress to gash the Murakumo Unit. Lightning struck again as the wind pulled Rachel into the air once more. "Tempest Dahlia."

Space bent as she summoned a great myriad of objects, all flying at great speed due to the wind. As the most fearsome weapon the world had known was plastered against the ground by a cow—_how did livestock get caught in my summoning sorcery?—_she prepared the same bit of magic once more. "George XIII. If you will."

A frog appeared and wind blew it into Mu's face, which was promptly electrocuted. More pink objects came from Rachel and formed rods upon landing. This time, Mu was brought to her knees by the lightning. Rachel's expression did not change. "I doubt I shall emerge victorious, but this is certainly progress. With any luck, Ragna will not be left with the unenviable task of slaying Miss Yayoi's friend."

"Damage...moderate. Systems at 74%. Switching stratagem. Resuming termination of target." Mu summoned up two more laser turrets next to her. After sidestepping the bolts, Rachel frowned...and felt two more burn her from behind. Making a note to chastise Nago for failing to shield her, she summoned more lightning, somewhat annoyed by the monotony of her attacks.

A single beam from Mu entered a turret before redirecting itself towards the next. Not about to wait for whatever was to come, Rachel glided forward once more. She blocked a yellow claw ripping from nowhere that halted her advance. Floating beside her head, Gii's mouth opened to comical levels. "Princess! Behind you!"

She glanced back; the laser that had chained its way through the turrets fired upon her. It pierced through Nago, who covered her like a cloak, and burned into Rachel's back...just in time for Mu to deliver a massive slice with her blades that lifted Rachel and threw her to where two turrets waited. They exploded and dropped her to the ground in a scorched heap. Gii gaped at his fallen mistress before turning to Mu. "You...you!"

With an angry, if somewhat squeaky, battle cry, Gii hurtled through the air and headbutted Mu in the chest. Repeatedly, but to no effect. Mu didn't even acknowledge him; a single laser blasted him to where Rachel lay. Mu approached the defeated trio. "Target incapacitated. Life signs are positive. Preparing for termination."

"No...I shall not perish today. I shall retreat for the time being." Her strength fading, Rachel called upon her sorcery once more. A moment later, she, Nago and Gii were gone, safe at their mansion.

Mu's unblinking eyes regarded the spot her targets had just vanished from before she turned around. "Azure Grimoire detected. Tracking."

* * *

_What the hell is this? I can't shut it down!_ Hazama stepped away from Ragna, eyes wide with terror at the sight. "...The hell...?"

"What did I tell you, Terumi? The Azure doesn't belong to _anyone_, not even the madman who made it! You don't stand a god damn chance against me now!"

"Big talk from someone who's spent the last week getting his ass kicked." Hazama tossed Ouroboros, the spearhead aimed at Ragna's heart. After jumping to the side, Ragna reached out and grabbed the chain. Dark energy burned through his glove..._this is nothing._ With a roar, he pulled on it, jerking it away from Hazama and throwing it behind him. He charged, a rushing punch empowered by the Azure.

A spinning kick to the face sent Ragna skyward. Wincing, he glared through the pain to see Ouroboros flying after him. He let it bite into his shoulder and smirked as Hazama followed "Inferno Divider!"

Ragna rose through the air, Blood-Scythe's darkness-enveloped edge pulling Hazama along. The energy of the Azure burning through him, he sent Hazama down to the ground with a vicious kick. The Azure sucked away at Hazama's very life as the blow struck, and Ragna felt his wounds heal a bit. Upon landing, he blocked Hazama's knives and responded with a wide cut. He tried to charge, but Hazama flipped around, a kick that knocked Ragna back. As he completed the flip, Hazama realized something was off. _Where'd First Lieutenant Garbage get to…?_

His answer came before he hit the ground. Izayoi slashed at him from behind, a stout cut wrapped in light that tossed him forward, right into Ragna's rising slash. With a roar, Ragna finished the attack with another bicycle kick. The floor cracked where Hazama crashed onto his back. As Ragna landed, he glanced over at Tsubaki. "The hell are you doing? I got this! Stay back!"

"Do you really expect me to just sit back after the last time you fought him?" Tsubaki jumped a set of knives tossed at her feet and slashed, her sword segmenting and striking like a whip. "I'm not about to risk losing you again."

"Fair enough. Just...keep away from me. Don't want my Grimoire to drain you or anything."

Ragna growled as Hazama, having blocked Tsubaki's attack, struck her gut with his knee. All composure lost, the snarling madman stabbed at her neck; Izayoi's shield stopped it. "You know, you two are _really _starting to piss. Me. _Off_. So here's an idea; why don't you just _die_ already?"

"No." Tsubaki charged forward, led by her shield. It hit home, and a circle of light held Hazama captive, helpless as Tsubaki raised her weapon. "Why don't _you_ die instead?"

Hazama braced himself as she hurled a great ball of light at him. It had been agonizing when she had unleashed the attack upon him the first time, days before. It was pure hell this time, chewing away at him like acid. As it ended, another wave of energy slashed him and hurled him against a wall. _Hakumen. God damn it, I really need to..._

Ragna was in front of him. Hazama couldn't block the violent slash that crushed him against the wall. Ragna's hand clamped around his throat and he was lifted off his feet. When Ragna spoke, it was in short bursts, each word punctuated with a blow from Blood-Scythe. "This is for Tsubaki. For Noel. For Nu. For every! God! Damn! Person! _You've_! _Ever_! _Screwed_! _With_! _You_! _God_! _DAMN_! _**BASTARD**_!"

Hazama dropped to the ground a bloody heap, his body shattered by the blows. Ragna glowered down at him. The body shook with what Ragna took to be violent coughs; he flipped Hazama around to find him laughing. "Yes..._this_ is it! This is what I've been looking for...come on, Ragna the..."

He broke into a fit of coughs, blood seeping from his mouth. "Let's go, Ragna the Bloodedge! Give me more! Entertain me, _mutt_!"

"Oh, I'll entertain you, all right...I'll devour you with the darkness you created!"

Ragna grabbed Hazama; his right hand was hardly human anymore. Dark and massive, with great claws where the fingers should have been, it crushed Hazama as the power of the Azure sucked away his life. Hazama braced himself, knowing the worst of the attack was still to come. _You know, maybe I should have actually shut up for a bit..._

The worst of the attack came, and his scream echoed through the halls of the Kagutsuchi NOL branch.

* * *

Makoto peered around a random corner. Maybe, she thought, it hadn't been such a good idea to run off before actually receiving her orders. Maybe Kokonoe would have been able to at least point her in the direction of Noel. Maybe. "Oh well, too late now."

She headed down the corridor, frowning as she passed several doors. She didn't even recognize this part of the branch; she hoped she was nearing the gate at the bottom. With perfect stealth, she tiptoed through the hall. She had no idea why she was being so silent in an empty building, but... _W__ait, did I __just hear something_?

Another sound came from around the corner she'd just turned; an anguished gasp. Makoto turned around frowning. _Is someone tailing me? I didn't even bother checking..._ She raced back around to where she'd come from. She blinked at who awaited her. "Jin? Is that you?"

"Huh?" Clutching his forehead, panting, Jin regarded her with cold, yet disconcerted eyes. "Where...where am I?"

"The Kagutsuchi Librarium branch." She smiled. _Okay, good, at least it's a friend_. "Come on, we gotta go. Noel's in trouble. I mean, I know you don't like her very much, but..."

"Noel?" He slid down to his knees, Yukianesa still in his grasp. "Who's that?"

"Uh, what? Don't joke with me, I'm really not in the mood." She approached him and extended a hand. "I mean, unless you're completely wasted, in which case I'd probably be better off leaving you here..."

Without warning, Yukianesa slid out of its sheath and slashed at her face; she just managed to get a hand up in time. Some metal concealed by her black sleeve blocked the katana. He glared up at her, eyes burning with...she almost wanted to think it was fright. Fright, and something else; bloodlust, burning out of control like wildfire. "Who the hell are you?"

"What do you mean, 'who are you'? It's me! Makoto! We went to the military academy together! I'm Tsubaki's friend...you remember Tsubaki, right?"

"Tsubaki?" His eyes widened; eyes that were taking on a shade of red. "I've never heard that name in my life."

"Terumi...Terumi's done this to you, hasn't he?" After stepping away from another slash, Makoto flung off her Intelligence uniform to reveal scant orange clothing and a pair of wrist-strapped tonfas beneath. "I'm sorry, Jin, but I'm gonna have to beat some sense into you."

Jin, irises a bright red now, grinned and giggled with madness. "Mere obstacles like you won't stand in my way! DIE!"

* * *

Ragna glared down at Hazama's broken, bleeding body. He kicked it once, making sure his foe was dead...a cough sounded from it and Hazama smirked up at him. "Heh...what are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna finish me? Or are you just chicken?"

He didn't answer with words. Instead, he raised Blood-Scythe and drove it into Hazama's neck, attempting to make good on his promise to rip his head off. The blade did not pierce through, and Ragna came to a conclusion on why Terumi was so unafraid. "You've got a life-link with someone, don't you? Tch. That's gonna make killing you a real bitch. Lay here and bleed; I'm gonna go un-forge your little sword."

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and turned to see Tsubaki at his side. She glanced down once at Hazama before giving a Ragna a soft smile. "Nice work."

"Not good enough. You alright?"

"Much better than last time, thanks."

They both looked down as Hazama coughed. "Heh...how sweet. You...think you've won..."

"We have." Hakumen's clawed foot stomped down Hazama's head and he drove Ookami into Hazama's chest. "I shall see to it that you do not leave this spot, Terumi."

"Good. We'll go and take care of Noel." Succumbing to a sense of triumphal joy, Ragna grabbed Tsubaki around the waist and drew her in. "Ready to-"

"_What_?" Hakumen's grip on Ookami tightened; Ragna could feel waves of malevolence flowing from him. "Tsubaki, you and _him_?"

Fearful of Hakumen's wrath, she drew closer to Ragna. "...Yes? Terumi was kind of taunting us about it the entire battle there."

"I do not believe a single word that Terumi utters."

Ragna rolled his eyes and gripped Blood-Scythe. "What the hell's your problem with us? Seriously, you get so god damn _weird_ when it comes to Tsubaki."

Hakumen stayed silent for a while, gripping his sword tighter and tighter. Hazama allowed himself a smirk. _Ooh, this could be good_. Then, with a sigh, Hakumen turned his head back towards Hazama. "...There is no problem. Your relationship is none of my concern. However, if you ever harm her, I will not rest until I have cut you down."

"Oh, good one, Haku! Staying noble for the lady, eh?" Hazama grinned up at him, although inside he was...disappointed, to say the least. "But...well, it really _should_ concern you, right? Hey, Miss Garbage, I got an offer for you."

Arm leaving Ragna, Tsubaki walked over to him, glaring. _At least he can't move anything except for his mouth. I should be fine_. "I will not listen to your lies, Terumi."

"_Lies_? Let me tell you something; if there's anything that I hate more than bitchy vampires and useless garbage, it's lies." His snakelike smile faded for a moment as he coughed. "Give me a minute, and you and Ragna...well, you'll know _everything_ Rachel couldn't be assed to tell you. Like how Haku here knows you, who the Imperator is...or what Ragna really is. Hey, I may even throw in a bonus and tell you how _your_ life was supposed to go. You won't be in such a hurry to, ah, deforge Kusanagi once you know the truth. Speaking of her, here's a freebie; that life-link I have is with _her_."

"Yeah, and I'm calling bullshit on the rest of it." Ragna stepped over to him and kicked his ribs. "You're not actually thinking about talking to this bastard, are you, Tsubaki?"

She chewed her bottom lip in thought. "You say you hate lies more than anything, so I'd assume everything you say is the truth. So tell me; what would you gain from telling Ragna and I all of that?"

"Ah...like you said, I won't lie. I just wanna see you go back to _hating_ him, and I'm pretty sure what I know would go a long way for that. And hey, if I can get Rags pissed enough to kill that shitty vampire for me, that's a pretty nice bonus. So, what do you say, Miss Garbage?"

"Offering the truth to cause strife...what do you think I'll say?" With a vicious grunt, she kicked Hazama in the head, smacking it against the wall. Without any further regard for him, she turned and stormed away. "Come on, Ragna."

"Right." Ragna glared down at Hazama one last time before following Tsubaki. "Make sure this asshole doesn't leave."

Hakumen pressed on Ookami to drive it deeper. His leg trembled; the damage he'd sustained was worse than he'd thought. "Of course."

As she swept towards the elevator, Tsubaki paused and looked over at Hakumen. "Oh, Sir Hakumen? It was an honor to fight at your side."

"No, Tsubaki. The honor was mine." After hearing the elevator begin its ascent, Hakumen pulled Ookami out of the Hazama's chest and ran it through his mouth. "I will not allow your words to taint my thinking. Your time has come; once the devil's tool is slain, I will cut you down myself."

Hazama chuckled in response, but couldn't answer. _No matter. Go ahead, Rags. Deal with Kusanagi._

_Because you have no idea just what will happen when you do._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so this isn't exactly 'incredibly long'. That's because this and the next chapter were originally supposed to be one chapter, but I decided against sticking a 15000 word brick in the middle of the story. That, and it's been more than two weeks since the last update. I hope to have chapter 8 by the end of the month.**


	8. Murakumo, Part 2

Ragna strode through the halls of the Librarium branch, the energy pulsing through him spurring his brisk pace. He gripped Blood-Scythe in his left hand, dragging it along the ground and carving a trail. Behind him, Tsubaki struggled to keep up. She stayed to his left, fearful of what could happen should she venture too near his grimoire. Yet, despite the terror such a weapon instilled, the fact Ragna had such a thing comforted her; nothing could hope to stand in his way. The mere thought that anything could be more powerful was ludicrous.

Without warning, Ragna came to a halt and turned to Tsubaki, eyes soft. "Hey. I know that I said I'd try to unforge Noel or whatever, but…well, you know there's a good chance I can't do that. I just gotta know, if worst comes to worst, would you be able to kill her?"

"Worst coming to worst meaning we can't save her and you are somehow incapacitated? I...believe I could." She stopped beside him, eyes closed as she sighed. The mere idea wounded her, but if that's what was required… "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"When Terumi said he has a 'life-link' with Noel, did he mean he can't be killed unless she is?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Life-links can be broken, though." He growled, fighting an urge to slam his sword against the ground in frustration. "Of course, I don't know _how_. If we're lucky, undoing the forging will break the life-link, but…well, I have pretty shit luck, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yes, I have. So, if we can't break the life-link like that, then the only practical way to kill Terumi is…"

"To also kill Noel. God freaking _damn it_, I hate that bastard." He took a few breaths to calm himself. "So, there's a damn good chance we're gonna have to kill her even after saving her. Um…sorry it might come to this."

"I understand. As much as I hate to say it…if Noel must be sacrificed to stop Terumi, then so be it." Gentle as falling snow, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We really should keep moving; Rachel said she doubts she could fight Noel for too long."

"Right. We're still a ways from the top of the branch. Rachel's damn strong, though. She ain't about to lose so quickly." Despite his confidence in Rachel, Ragna's own words did not reassure him in the slightest. Kusanagi was supposed to be indestructible, the perfect weapon; sorcery couldn't stand up to the power of the Azure for long. _Just gotta trust the fact that Rachel could kick my ass. And she has Platinum with her…is that actually supposed to make me feel better_? He stormed ahead again and threw open a pair of doors to expose a massive room. _The hell's the point of this…wait, is that…?_

Tsubaki raced past him towards a figure waiting in the center of the chamber. "Noel! Are you…well, you?"

Mu-12 regarded her with blank, blue eyes; they told Tsubaki all she needed to know. "New targets detected. Sealed Weapon Izayoi detected. Target threat level is A. Second target identified as the Azure Grimoire."

Ragna stepped next to Tsubaki, scowling at the girl before him. "You idiot, wake the hell up!"

Tsubaki nudged him, silencing him with her elbow. "Noel. I know you're in there; you can't be gone. I don't know if you can hear me, but we're going to free you."

"…Free...?"

Tsubaki nodded. "Yes. You're not Kusanagi; you're not a god-killing machine. You're Noel Vermillion, and I am going to see to it that you are restored!"

"I am a doll. I am nothing. I exist only to return this world to nothing."

Ragna, growling to himself, clenched his forehead. "Are you even listening to yourself? You're not _nothing_, you idiot."

"Unable to identify target's emotional wavelengths. Pattern is unknown…unknown."

"You said you wanted to talk to me, remember? On our way out of the branch." To Tsubaki's surprise, Ragna smiled. "Well, let's talk. You, Tsubaki and me."

"Unidentifiable source of energy located within the target."

"But before we do, we're gonna have to do something about that armor!" Ragna raised Blood-Scythe, smile twisting into a feral grimace. As if on cue, Tsubaki readied her weapon as well. Ragna charged, sword over his head. "Bring it on, you idiot!"

Mu stood still in the face of his attack, laser turrets forming around her. "Engaging battle mode. Beginning termination."

* * *

Around Makoto, the crystals of her frozen prison thawed. Shivering, she stepped back and blocked Jin's slash with a tonfa. "Stop it with the cold thingy! _Yah_!"

She struck, a straight punch with enough force to move a truck. Yukianesa's sheath blocked it, but her follow-up jab got him in the face. As she tried to move in for an uppercut, he extended a leg into her stomach; she just managed to twist around so his katana gashed open her shoulder instead of her neck. A sheet of ice, shaped like a sword, formed out of nowhere to try and impale her; she spun, ducked under it and swept out Jin's legs to down him.

Yukianesa exuded a chilling aura, a burst that would have frozen Makoto. She jumped it and dropped to the ground with her tail below her. A mistake; Jin took to his knees and grinned. "_Gale_."

Yukianesa slashed through Makoto's meager defense and hurled her against a wall. As she slid down, an airborne board of ice crushed her, cracking her ribs. His perch shattering upon impact, Jin slashed, missing her head but biting into her shoulder again. Before he'd landed, Makoto placed an uppercut into his gut to keep him airborne. Grinding her teeth through her daze, she struck again, another punch that lifted him higher. She leapt after him, fist drawn back. "I can't let you do this, Jin! Particle Flare!"

Her punch slammed him to the floor. As she landed, Jin created a mass of ice crystals in front of him in an attempt to freeze her again. She stepped away; a mistake. Another board of ice formed beneath him and he flew forward to crash into her again. After landing on her back, she sat up, wincing. _Okay, I'm so not gonna win this one._ She parried another cut with a tonfa and threw an uppercut at his face. The blow bloodied his nose, but didn't stop him from slashing faster and faster, creating a blizzard of steel in front of him. Though she received only minor nicks and scratches, she decided she was just about at her limit. "Hey, Jin! Remember what a shell game is? Try and find the real me!"

Jin blinked as two more images of Makoto appeared and flipped through the air while the one on the ground charged ahead. He smirked and slashed at the airborne apparitions; both vanished as Yukianesa passed through them. _So she never left the ground_. Another hack ran through the final one's neck. He wore a sick grin as he waited for her head to slip off… it disappeared. He snarled, looking around the hallway. No squirrel tails were in sight. "…She _ran_?"

He raced down the hall, the only possible way she could have gone. As he turned a corner, pain stalled him. A blue and yellow orb of energy floated in midair, killing all attempts at pursuit for the moment. He scowled and slashed at it to no effect. "Whoever she is, she is going to _die_."

* * *

Ragna swore as he slammed against a pillar, having failed to anticipate a great sword ripping out of nowhere to interrupt his rush. Growling, he rose up from his knees, clutching one of the three gashes across his chest. _Well, I can see how Rachel lost so damn fast_. He winced as Tsubaki, trying to approach Mu, was clipped on her shoulder by a laser. Her gasp of pain drew him back into action; he roared and flung himself forward. Although his rocket punch had no chance of reaching Mu, it brought him close enough to block a laser aimed at Tsubaki's back. She nodded her thanks and advanced with an upward slash. Far too fast for such an attack, Mu's swords stopped the blade and a kick to Tsubaki's head followed.

Before the swords of Murakumo could rip her to shreds, Ragna was there to protect Tsubaki with Blood-Scythe once more. With a grunt, he lifted off the ground, an aerial uppercut with a sword. A ball of energy tracked him, electrocuted him and threw him back to the ground. Tsubaki attacked with a wing sprouting from her book and a pair of slashes, but didn't even faze Mu; at least not enough to prevent her from summoning a brilliant blue sword from the ground to stab Ragna. He just managed to roll out of the way. Upon confirmation that he was not impaled, he ran ahead to shield Tsubaki, even though there didn't seem to be an active threat at the moment.

Lasers fired again, all dodged or blocked, and Tsubaki tried for a stout slash. It pierced whatever minimal protection Mu's armor provided and she continued with her attack. Her sword extended and segmented as another turret formed in the air. When Tsubaki went to bring her blade down upon Mu, Ragna extended his arm to block the laser, and Tsubaki collided face-first with the flat edge of Blood-Scythe. Shaking off her pain, she glared at him. "I appreciate your attempts to protect me, but I can't fight with you hovering around me like that."

"That laser would've killed you. I ain't letting that _ohshi-_"

Taking advantage of the lull in their attacks, Mu slashed with her swords, throwing Ragna back once more. Snarling, Tsubaki tried to slash with the chain sword again. A blue crystal formed around Mu. Once Izayoi came in contact with it, energy coursed through; it was as though Tsubaki had grabbed a power line. With a cry, she too found herself flung back. Ragna tried to catch her before she hit the ground. Instead she bowled him over and slammed him back against the floor. Wincing, he managed to give her a smile. "Smooth, huh?"

She could do no more than writhe in his arms, stunned by pain. Blood-Scythe covered her line of vision, stopping another beam. As he lifted her and placed her on the ground beside him, Ragna said, "Just stay here, alright? Join me whenever you're up for it."

"You would leave her unattended, then?" Haggard and ragged, Rachel appeared from thin air and dropped to a knee, her breathing heavy. However, her wounds weren't enough to keep her from needling away at Ragna. "Miss Yayoi, if this fool can't be bothered to protect you at your weakest, I advise you leave him."

Ragna's relief at seeing her died impossibly fast. "Oh, go to hell, bunny-leech. You sure did a bang-up job of dealing with Noel, by the way."

Rachel stepped away from a laser aimed at her as Ragna blocked one descending upon Tsubaki. "Hmph. I did say I was no match for a being such as Kusanagi. No doubt you missed such a fact because you were too busy fantasizing about Miss Yayoi, you lecherous beast."

"I _am_ capable of listening to your bullshit when Tsubaki's around, thank you." He stood up and glared at the motionless Murakumo Unit as more lasers formed. "So, gonna help me with Noel or what?"

"Do I look as though I am in any condition to fight? I shall remain here and watch over Miss Yayoi."

Tsubaki groaned as she tried to rise. It was too painful to even sit up. "I'll be fine, Ragna. I'll join you when I can."

"Alright. If anything happens to her, rabbit, Valkenhayn's gonna be out of a job, if you catch my drift." Ragna approached Mu, blocking all the beams of light that came his way. Without a word, he jumped at her, his sword cleaving at her head. Her weapons rose to parry and a laser burned through his side. In spite of the pain, he smirked. "Take this, you idiot!"

In utter defiance of gravity, Ragna rose through the air. Blood-Scythe's wide blade caught Mu and dragged her up as well. He gave her a vicious punch to the head before spinning around, a kick obscured by a veil of darkness. The hole in his side closed up a bit as the Azure did its work. They landed at about the same time; Ragna moved first. With a roar, he charged forward with a massive hack that knocked Mu off balance before striking with a burst of shadow. Even more of his wounds healing, he winced as Mu bounced away. _Crap, I hope I didn't overdo it._

Mu rose, no visible wounds marring what shown through her revealing armor. "Damage minimal. Systems at 70%. Resuming termination."

Space tore itself apart and a great sword stabbed at Ragna. His reflexes weren't quite fast enough and the blade hammered his left shoulder. He bit down a yelp; he was certain it had been dislocated by the force. Taking his sword in his other hand, he sneered, "Lucky shot, bitch."

He lunged ahead and brought down Blood-Scythe, cloaked in darkness, over her head. She dashed back to dodge and returned in kind, a great swing of her blades that was caught by Blood-Scythe. Ragna stepped to the side and launched an Inferno Divider once more. Mu blocked it and he found himself falling straight towards a blinding sword extending from the ground. He stuck his own weapon out below him; it protected him from the celestial blade and allowed him to slide off to the side. Safe, but only for a moment. Mu dashed straight up to him and formed an energy field before her.

He grunted as the light surrounded him, a paralyzing matrix that left him helpless before the godslayer. Phantasmal swords sprouted all around him. All he could do was hope they were less potent than steel weapons. As he heard a despaired cry from Tsubaki, the swords moved as one, stabbing from all directions. For a moment, he was caught in blinding agony. When it ended, he fell to his knees, panting as he watched his blood drip to the floor. Mu gazed at him with unblinking eyes. "Target incapacitated. Life signs are positive. Preparing for termination."

"It…it ain't over yet…" Ragna glared up at her, consciousness fading. He had one shot; if it missed, Tsubaki would be left to deal with her. _God damn, did I ever screw this up_. After rising, he let the Azure carry him forward, throwing a punch at Mu's face while his hand morphed into a monstrosity once more. She hovered back and summoned her crystal to encase her body. Ragna ground his teeth. _Only chance_… His body fighting against his actions, he lunged at the crystal with his great claw. He grabbed it, crushed it and closed his hand around Mu.

The Azure's power flowed, devastating Mu as it drained her vitality. Once it had run its course, Ragna tossed her back, heaving as his wounds healed. Not fully, but enough to for him to remain standing. He glared down at Mu, who was still trying to process what had just happened. "Damage severe. Systems at critical levels. I…am enraged…anger anger anger…"

She hovered back into the air, her expression not having changed in the slightest. All Ragna could do was stare, panting, as her floating weapons formed and spewed forth deadly energy. He blocked what came after him, but noted with alarm that many flew beyond. "Hey, Tsubaki! You all right back there?"

"We're doing fine." Tsubaki had found the strength to rise to her knees and block what beams came at her with her shield.

Behind her, Rachel dodged the few that were sent her way. "Ragna, you fool. You had the chance the pluck her soul out a moment ago. Why have you chosen to…?"

"I ain't killing her unless I know it's the only way, dammit!" Ragna huffed as a beam seared through his hakama and grazed his leg.

"Then you will doom us all with your sentimentality."

Mu didn't seem to show any regard for where she fired. "The world…hates…me. I…I am not human. I'm a doll. A doll. A doll…_hatred_. I will end this world. End, end, end!"

"Will you shut the hell up already?" Ragna took a step forward, blocking the continuous barrage flung at him. "Who cares if you're not human? I ain't much different; God only knows whose soul this actually is. But you know what? I really couldn't care less; in my mind, I'm a person. A human being. Invert Idea Engine connection!"

Rachel stared in slack-jawed shock. "_What_? What on earth do you think you are doing, Ragna?"

"Ending this. Sorry, Noel, but this is gonna hurt a lot. For both of us." After blocking another series of lasers, Ragna ran straight at her. He jumped, his left arm extended for her face; a laser pierced just below his heart. His hand found her head and his grimoire glowed. "Wake up!"

He felt a surge through his arm; it unleashed itself into the armor protecting Noel's forehead. They both fell to the ground, not moving. Tsubaki bolted over to them, in spite of Rachel's warning. She came to a halt at Ragna's side, gasping when she saw his left arm. Or rather, the empty jacket sleeve where it used to be.

* * *

A howl echoed through the domed chamber and a great wolf tore into a dark figure. Seemingly unfazed by Valkenhayn's vicious attempt at mauling, the phantom summoned a fireball and hurled it at Jubei. Snarling, he jumped the blaze. As he approached, a magic sign flashed before the phantom. Images flooded Jubei's head, an assault on his mind that would have broken a normal person. But not someone like Jubei; not against someone who both knew what was coming and was strong enough in mind to fight it. After a brief pause, both kodachi held to his right, he vanished and reappeared a split second later behind the phantom. She crumpled over from his light-speed slash and warped to the other end of the room, spewing fire once more.

"What do ya think, Valk?" Jubei slashed away a fireball, scowling. He hated having to fight what had once been Nine, but…

"I believe you are correct; this is most certainly Konoe." Valkenhayn thrust himself into the air to kick with both legs, feet shape-shifted into wolf claws to slash into the phantom. The strike may as well have been a breeze blowing across her, if her lack of reaction was any indication. While Jubei raced towards them, Valkenhayn sidestepped a pillar of flame rising from beneath him and transformed into a great canine once more. He leapt up at her; his claws clamped around what would be shoulders had she been human and he buried his fangs into her neck. A winding blaze spread out from around her, throwing him off. Jubei's swords couldn't block the stream of flames, the Phlegethon come to rush over him. His fur alight, he continued his charge. As Valkenhayn, human once more, threw an overhead kick into the abyss that served as the phantom's face, she vanished. With a sigh, he turned to Jubei, who had come to a stop to search for his foe. "My apologies, Master Jubei, but it seems that my attacks have no effect on her."

"Nah, they do. Ain't as much as Musashi, but that's to be expected." He winced; in addition to the fire burning his tail, that last attack had heated the very ground to blistering levels. Not something he couldn't stand, though. After a quick scan around the room, sighting no trace of the phantom, he glanced up to see her figure hovering above him. He jumped away, and a chilling jet of air bolted to the floor, freezing the ground where he had just been standing solid. More magic seals flashed, and once again he found himself under mental duress. If Valkenhayn's pained expression was any indication, the illusions affected him as well. _This ain't good. It's like she ain't even feeling her wounds from our last fight no more._ With a growl, he jumped into the air, blindingly fast. One blade passed through her on the way up, the other dragged her back to the ground. "Sorry Konoe, but I ain't gonna let ya be Terumi's weapon."

After shifting his grip on one sword, he blocked a point-blank fireball to the face and stabbed with the other kodachi. The phantom drifted back, the blade leaving her chest, and prepared to vanish again. Valkenhayn, in some half-man half-wolf form, ravaged her with claw and fang. Once the assault ended, the phantom, looking just as she did at the start of the battle, disappeared. After several seconds of looking around, Valkenhayn concluded that she had left for good and collapsed to his knees, heaving. Body aching, clothes and face singed, he turned to look at Jubei. "It would seem time is catching up to me at last."

"I reckon ya still got a ways to go yet, ya crusty geezer." Jubei frowned at where the phantom had been last. With a shake of his head, he limped over to Valkenhayn. "What do ya say we get down to the gate?"

"Of course." Valkenhayn grabbed Jubei's shoulder and they disappeared.

* * *

Noel's first sight since being thrown into the Cauldron was a decidedly odd one. Ragna, caught in Tsubaki's arms, head lolled against hers, wincing. Tsubaki, on the verge of tears, stroking his head. It took Noel a moment to realize that Ragna was missing an arm. Memories of her time as Mu, vague as shapes in a fog, came to her. She recalled him gripping her forehead, summoning up the power of the Azure, and sacrificing his left arm to restore her. Her first question was why Ragna the Bloodedge, of all people, would go so far for her. However, that idea was pushed away as Tsubaki's hand ran across his face. Confusion overwhelmed all else in Noel's mind. "Tsubaki…you and Ragna…_huh_?"

Ragna groaned and gave her a pained grimace. "Please, not so loud…"

"I…I was just…" Noel shook off her bewilderment; something like that really wasn't too important at the moment. "But…why did you go so far for me? Why?"

"…I just said not so loud, you idiot."

"But your arm! Your _arm_…"

"Is gone. Oh well, I still got another one. I'll live..."

"That's not the problem! Idiot!" Tears burst forth from Noel. "IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT _IDIOT_!"

"…You're calling me that again…?" He groaned as Rachel stepped into his vision. "Ah hell…not you..."

Rachel ignored his words. "What on Earth were you thinking? To counter-current the tempering in such a way was to almost certainly invite death. You soft-hearted idiot…idiot, idiot, _idiot_."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Sheesh." Sighing, Ragna twisted to look into Tsubaki's eyes. "You gonna join in, too?"

"It does sound like you did do something…stupid." Tsubaki smiled. "But it saved Noel, so I'm glad you did overall."

Seeing Noel doubled over in tears, Tsubaki extended a hand and pulled her friend over to her. Resting her hand on Noel's bare shoulder, she said, "It's all right, Noel. We won…right, Rachel?"

Rachel sighed, closing her eyes. "…I suppose this could count as a victory; with Kusanagi's tempering reversed, Terumi has lost a key weapon. However, the loss of the Master Unit is grievous. A bittersweet victory, to be sure."

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Making Ragna and Tsubaki jump with her outburst, Noel covered her face with both hands. "I…tried to stop Hazama, b-but he was too strong, and now this Master Unit thing's gone and…"

"Really, Noel, it's fine." Tsubaki drifted away from Ragna just long enough to give Noel a quick comforting hug around the shoulders before returning to his side. "I don't doubt you did what you could; you always do. Terumi's just too strong for…well, most of us to fight one on one."

"And, hey, we're all alive, right? That's always a plus." Ragna drew himself closer to Tsubaki, the only comfort he had for the stabbing pain in his shoulder. Remembering the life-link Noel and Terumi shared, he frowned. "Well, I say we get back down to the gate and see if the masked freak's killed Terumi yet."

Before anyone could say anything, a tailed figure ran into the chamber, huffing. Makoto made a beeline for Tsubaki and dropped to her knees, out of breath. "Oh…hey, Tsubaki. Is Noel still…some kind of…god killer…?"

"I-I'm fine." Her tears drying, Noel smiled for the first time since waking. "I-it's good to see you, Makoto."

"Yeah…you too. Oh, by the way…"

She couldn't alert them to the fact that there was a problem before Jin strode in the same way she had come, his face frosted over with contempt. He advanced towards them, silencing Makoto. Unfortunate. Smiling, Tsubaki stood up and walked towards him. "Jin! Um, thanks for the help at the branch."

"Get out of my way." Jin's words stunned her. "I'm here for my brother."

With a sigh, Ragna forced himself to his knees and grabbed Blood-Scythe once more. _Damn it, I really hope I don't have to actually fight in this condition. _"You know, your obsession with me is really damn creepy. What is it this time? Come to 'kill me again' or what the hell ever?"

"Of course, brother." He cackled, paying no further attention to Tsubaki. "It's the reason I exist. To end your suffering and free your spirit! Come, brother, let's have _fun_."

"Stop this!" Tsubaki drew her sword, but held it limp at her side. "Please, Jin, listen to me. There's no reason to do this. If you truly seek to end his 'suffering', you will just let me handle it. Will you not stand down?"

He didn't answer her, didn't even acknowledge her. His eyes were alight with hunger for blood, wide and crazed. He walked right by her, hand reaching for Yukianesa. She turned around and grabbed his shoulder.

The back of his hand struck her face and dropped her to the ground. Jin turned his eyes towards her fallen figure and snorted. _I don't have time for more obstacles_. When he turned back, he had just enough time to raise his sheath and block a massive swing of Blood-Scythe. "You! You son of a bitch!"

"Brother!" Jin fell back under the assault. Ragna, fueled by anger and the Azure, hacked away with his remaining arm as though mindless; fury had taken him too thoroughly to even consider doing anything else. Finally, Jin found a hole in the attack and slashed across Ragna's chest. As Ragna crumpled to the ground, Jin laughed, insane and triumphant. "Yes! Come on, brother, give me more! This will be our last meeting; give me _everything_!"

"Go to hell!" Ragna rose and tried to slash again; Jin kicked out his legs. "I ain't gonna let you touch Tsubaki again!"

"That woman is precious to you?" Jin smirked, his red-eyed gaze drifting to where Tsubaki watched. "Perhaps I should kill her when I'm done with you, then."

"What?" Tsubaki felt grief strike her through at his words. "You…you don't even _remember_ me?"

"That's what I was trying to say!" Makoto, splayed out on the floor, clutched her chest. _Yeah, that ice car thingy definitely broke my ribs_. "Terumi's, like, brainwashed him or something! He doesn't remember me, you, Noel…I don't think he remembers anyone except for Ragna!"

"…Is this true, Jin?" Tears leaking out now, Tsubaki headed towards him. "You don't remember me at all?"

Jin frowned, noting that Ragna was back on his feet. "Should I?"

"I see…" Tsubaki hung her head. "Noel. I hate to ask this right now, but can you fight? I'm still wounded from my battle, and Ragna or Rachel fighting is absolutely out of the question."

Ragna growled, tried to protest and realized that Tsubaki was, in all likelihood, right. He kept his grip on Blood-Scythe, though; the moment Tsubaki looked to be in any sort of danger, he was entering the fray. Behind them, Noel shook her head. "I'm sorry, Tsubaki, but I…uh, don't have my weapons. Hazama…"

"I understand, Noel." Tsubaki looked Jin in the eye. "Jin, you were like a brother to me. You are my oldest friend, and I believed that nothing could ever come between us. Terumi seems to have proven me wrong. If this is how it is to end, then…"

She raised her shield and steadied her grip on her sword, flames sparking in her eyes. "Prepare yourself, Jin!"

Jin chuckled as she charged towards him. "Well, it's a bother, but I suppose I can kill you before Ragna. Die!"

Their swords clashed together, and Tsubaki dodged to the side as he kicked. She had sparred with him many times at the academy, becoming intimate with his techniques and tendencies, and he with hers. They knew each other's style inside and out; Jin had usually proven the superior swordsman, however. Gritting her teeth, she made her shield extend a wing to strike him in the face, much to his surprise. She was injured, her movements stiff, and her foe was more skilled than she. Still, she would not back down.

Ice billowed around them; she had never been on the receiving end of Yukianesa's frostbite, and she was not about to let that change now. She stepped away from him ans closed the distance after the attack ended with a shield-led charge. His hack glanced off her sword and a dance of clashing blades began. They circled around, striking and parrying, neither able to wound the other. The melee wormed its way towards where Makoto and Noel watched with wide eyes. Yukianesa and Izayoi locked together, providing Tsubaki a moment to think.

Her face blank as slate, she thought to herself that Jin had usually landed a blow by this point. He knew all the nuances of her style; there was no reason his performance here should be so subpar…no, wait. _He doesn't remember me, how could he know how I fight?_ She scanned his body. It was bruised; his movements were even less fluid than hers. In spite of fighting her oldest friend, she smirked, savage, into the insanity emblazoned across his face. "You're not beating me this time, Jin."

"Shut up." He swung his katana at her neck. Her sword blocked it as the book around her left arm dropped to the ground and opened. An angelic wing slashed his lower leg and provided Tsubaki with enough time to bash him in the face with her sword's hilt. With momentum on her side, she pressed him, his psychosis giving way to uncertainty. _Who is this woman? How the hell is she…?_

Tsubaki ducked another slash at her neck and this time extended a wing right into his face. After summoning light to surround her sword, she cut at his chest. It bypassed his defense and ripped apart his ornate uniform. A pink blast of lightning struck him and he collapsed onto his back. Tsubaki glanced over at Rachel. "What? I was merely ending this nonsense; we do not have the time for another prolonged battle. Retrieve him; I shall see to it that Jubei works on undoing the brainwashing."

Tsubaki nodded, silent. As Jin lay clutching his chest, she went to stand over him. The gash, though ugly, did not look fatal; exactly as she had hoped. After kicking Yukianesa away from him, she knelt at his side. "I'm sorry, Jin. Really. We're going to help you; we'll be right here for you."

Noel appeared over Tsubaki's shoulder, her approach ginger. Jin gasped when he saw her. "That…that _face_…"

"Huh?" Noel cowered behind Tsubaki; the mere sight of her face had always seemed to send Jin over the edge. "W-what about my face, Major?"

"…Why do I know it? Where did it…" Groaning, Jin clutched his forehead, panting with pain. "Why…what's happened to me? Why can't I remember…anything…? Who are you?"

Though she trembled, Noel dropped to her knees beside him. Even if his unpredictability had her on edge… "I'm Noel. I-I was your secretary when you were with the Librarium. Um…we didn't really get along, but…if you want my help…"

"…Yes." His eyes opened; red had turned green once more, settling Tsubaki's unease. "I need…"

"Well, now, we can't have this happening, can we? I kinda need that one." A sudden voice startled all present as Hazama, figure unmarred despite his prior fight, appeared. "So, Miss Garbage, what's it like? Dating the Black Beast and all?"

"…What are you talking about?" Tsubaki rose and backed away from him. Noel followed her. "What do you mean by the Black Beast?"

"Uh, I thought you were supposed to be a history nerd. Are you really such a dumbass that you don't know what the Black Beast is? Here, just sit down and let Uncle Terry tell you a little story. Once upon a-"

"I _know_ what the Black Beast was," Tsubaki hissed. "What does it have to do with Ragna and I?"

"What, did no one tell you?" Hazama smirked at all present. "Well, as much as I'd love to pin the blame on Rags, I really can't. Right, shitty vampire?"

"That is not something he should know." Rachel glared at him; he couldn't seriously be doing this. Not now. "The calamity that may occur should he be privy to such knowledge is not one even you desire."

"Oh, I suppose you're right. I really shouldn't be telling Miss Garbage that the man she wuvs so _much_ could easily become another Black Beast and thus destroy the entire world, probably killing her first." Hazama's grin widened at the stunned expressions of Ragna and Tsubaki. "Oops."

"I'm…I'm _what_? I'm the Black Beast?" Ragna growled and gripped Blood-Scythe tighter. "Okay, so if I lose control of my grimoire, it consumes me and turns me into the Black Beast. Is that it? Because I've already faced enough bullshit in my life to not be one god damn bit surprised if that was the case."

"Oh, very good, Rags! Putting that mush between your ears to use for once...I'm impressed!"

Hazama sauntered towards Tsubaki. Across the room, Rachel's eyes sparked as she rose up from her knees. "Terumi. How could you possibly know such things?"

"Simple. I saw every. Single. _Possibility_ of the continuum shift. A good number ended with Raggy Killfest 2200." As Hazama drew closer to Tsubaki, who had sunken to her knees, Noel reached out to pull her friend away from him. "Oh, and a little news flash for you; I just took away Takamagahara's power!"

"_What_?" Rachel's face paled, something Ragna had not thought possible. "Then the continuum shift is…"

"Yep. Over. I won, and you're out of continues. Too bad."

"If you have destroyed Takamagahara, then how do you remain attached to this world?"

"Why, that's all thanks to Rags, of course. Come on, everyone. A round of applause for him!" Hazama clapped, loving the anger directed at him. Even Jin, lying half-awake on the ground, damned him with a glare. Tsubaki alone was not focused on him. "Aww, is something wrong, Miss Garbage? You can talk to me about it…"

"Leave her _alone_." Ragna stood up, clutching his sword. He stomped over to Tsubaki's side and pointed Blood-Scythe at Hazama. As he did so, Tsubaki finally looked up…and all Ragna saw in her eyes was fear. His determination faded at the sight and he lowered both his weapon and head.

Hazama's cackles came once more, high and cold. "Oh, this is great! That worked just as well as I hoped! Well, maybe not; I was hoping she'd try to kill you. I mean, that's what should be done with the future Beast, right? Go on, become a hero!"

Her breathing heavy, Tsubaki rose, sword in hand. The flames of rage burning in her eyes made Ragna back away in fear of what was to come. _God damn it, this isn't happening. Not her…_ Her glare intensified, and he readied himself for the worst. "Don't do this, dammit…"

No sound came as Tsubaki charged, slashing. Hazama's eyes widened as he blocked the strike with his knives. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! What the hell? I thought you were going to play hero and slay the monster here! Maybe I misjudged you…"

Rage spurred her on. Her strikes were blind, erratic, but fury powered her, keeping Hazama off balance. "The only monster I see here is you, Terumi!"

"I'm honored you consider me worse than what almost destroyed the world. Really." He made a slashing motion with an arm; what looked like a green and black sword stabbed her gut and dropped her to her knees. Her shield was up in an instant. "But you're really starting to annoy me with your righteous bullshit. So…"

A bolt of lightning struck him and kept him from trying to rip out Tsubaki's throat. Ragna and Noel raced over to kneel beside Tsubaki. She turned to look at Ragna, eyes still fearful. In response, he dropped Blood-Scythe and grabbed her shoulder to comfort her but expected her to recoil away from him. The fright did not go away, but she did lean closer. Shaking off the burst of electricity, Hazama smirked. "And despite your oh-so-righteous words, you're still scared of him. Tell me, Raggy…how does rejection feel?"

No one answered him; all he received were further glares. _Well, I think I've taken that as far as I can_. "Oh, Noel? I mean, I guess I should call you that again."

Noel rose and backed away from him. "I will not listen to your orders anymore!"

"Aww, I got dumped. Now I know how Ragna feels. Well, anyways, I really don't have any use for you anymore. So…"

"You bastard…" Jin, acting in spite of his wounds, forced himself to his knees. "What the hell are you doing…?"

"What's the matter? I was just having a little fun. You know, like you try to do with Ragna." Green runes formed around him and Hazama laughed. "You've all been total pains in my ass. So…I think I'll kill you all at once! Well, except for Jin. Like I said…need him."

Ragna growled as he stood. "You god damn bastard…"

With no regard for Ragna, Hazama dove straight for Noel, cackling as he lunged for her throat with a knife. Before he reached her, something slammed into him. Electricity covered his body, but it didn't burn into him. Snarling, he turned to glare at where the bolt had come from. Tager stood in a doorway, which was cracked from his attempts to fit through the all-too-small portal. "Not on my watch, Terumi."

"Ooh, the Red Devil! Awesome! More people to kill!"

"Hazama, that's enough." A tall man stood opposite of Tager, his face covered by a mask. Tsubaki gasped when she saw him. _Relius Clover_. Relius stepped towards Hazama, and a second figure followed him. Litchi Faye-Ling. Relius spoke, his tone slow and ponderous. "The odds of this battle are not in our favor."

"Ah, piss off, Relius. I got this."

"At any rate, it's time to go. The Imperator Librarius has arrived."

At his words, the phantom appeared in a blur of darkness. Next to her, a violet ring formed in the air and a hovering figure dropped out of it. Long purple hair matched the Imperator's robes. Eyes as red as Rachel's opened; they stared forward with no regard for anyone present. "Begone, Terumi."

The circle of runes around Hazama faded. "All right, fine. I suppose I did go a little crazy there."

"There's no way…" Staring at the Imperator's face, Ragna rose, dumbfounded. "Saya…Saya, what the hell?"

"Litchi…" Tager advanced, ground quaking with each step. "Why are you with Relius?"

Litchi stared at the ground as she followed Relius to Saya's side. "I'm sorry, Tager. But if Kokonoe won't help _him_…I'll work with someone who can. If you see Linhua…please tell her I'm sorry."

The chatter ceased when Saya spoke. "Takamagahara sits in the palm of my hand. All phenomena once random are sequential. Ruin has been brought to the Master Unit and history is now forever the past. The world will once again be as it should. A world of death. We depart, Relius. Rachel Alucard. Your efforts are for naught."

If Saya thought her words would have any effect on Rachel, she was wrong. "Are you quite certain? With the loss of Takamagahara, I would not assume one's victory. The future is now rather unpredictable."

Saya remained motionless for a moment before turning her gaze to Noel. "Your existence irks me, Cauldron."

Noel recoiled, moving closer to Ragna. "Eh?"

Hazama chuckled. "Well, as fascinatingly pathetic as Noel is, I've got places to be. I'll just be taking _this_."

Snarling, Jin struggled as Hazama grabbed his neck. Hazama watched as Ragna roared and ran at him, sword in hand. "Toodles."

Blood-Scythe swung a second too late; Hazama vanished, taking Jin with him. Saya, Relius, Litchi and the phantom disappeared a second later, leaving Ragna with no one to direct his anger at. So he loosed it everywhere, punching the ground. "Damn! Damn damn _damn_!"

He turned, deciding on an outlet for his rage. Rachel. "You! What the _hell_ just happened? Why didn't you…"

Hands gripped his shoulders, and he turned to see Tsubaki. The sight of her teary eyes, confused and even more full of terror than before, struck his anger dead. He wasn't about to make it worse for her. As Tsubaki's soothing grip slid into an embrace from behind, he said, "We'll talk later, rabbit."

"A wise decision." Rachel glanced over at Tager. "Mr. Red Devil, would you be so kind as to take Noel and the beastkin to Litchi's clinic? Or, should I say, Linhua's clinic."

_Linhua's clinic?_ He reached over to scoop up the unusually silent Makoto before looking at Noel. "Noel Vermillion, please follow me."

Shaking in fear of the behemoth, Noel nodded. "R-right."

As they left, three figures entered. Jubei, Valkenhayn and Hakumen, all wounded. The white-clad warrior walked up to Ragna and Tsubaki. "_He_ escaped, due to his partner."

Ragna rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we noticed."

Valkenhayn bowed his head towards Rachel. "My apologies, madam. Jubei and I were unable to terminate the phantom of Nine."

Jubei looked around the room, eye focusing on Ragna and Tsubaki. "What in tarnation happened here, anyway?"

"Ragna succeeded in reversing Kusanagi's tempering. However…" Rachel looked at the ground. "In the grand scheme of things, this is a defeat. Takamagahara has been put out of commission, and Ragna knows what he is and that his sister is the Imperator. We must keep an eye on him."

She looked up. "Jubei, I realize you are not on friendly terms with your daughter. Nevertheless, you must convince Kokonoe to aid us. Have her come to Kagutsuchi. And now, let us leave this horrid place."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for total shots in the dark in regards to Jubei's fighting style. Well, only one chapter left. It will be up in less than a week; hopefully I can produce a decent enough ending.**


	9. Reprieve

Ragna stared up at the ceiling. There was nothing he could do at the moment; he was too ensnared by the turmoil of his mind. What Jubei had meant by him being the 'Destroyer of the World'. The fact that Saya was the Imperator. Rachel withholding such information from him. And…Tsubaki's fear of him. To his surprise, he found that while the other concerns certainly drilled into him, the fear of losing her seemed to burn his very soul. He wanted to leave this accursed hospital bed and talk with her, see how she was doing. His fear of how she may regard him kept him from doing so.

For hours, he lay there, not moving. A knock on his door, light but like a bomb in contrast to the previous silence, made him jump. "Who's there?"

"Me." The last person he wanted to see at the moment. "May I enter?"

"...What the hell ever, rabbit."

The door swung open and Rachel entered, her familiars trailing along behind her. She came to a stop at his bedside. "You are aware that is polite to at least look when one has a guest."

"Well, considering that I'm rather pissed at you right now..."

"And what exactly have I done to deserve such treatment?"

"...Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what, exactly?"

"Don't bullshit with me, dammit, I ain't in the mood!" Ragna stormed into a sitting position on the edge of the bed and leaned in as close as he dared to Rachel's face, teeth bared. "How about the fact that my sister, the chick I've been trying to find for _years_, is the goddamn _leader_ of the Library? Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me that?"

"I did not believe it was something you needed to know. At least not for a-"

"The _hell_? _Not something I needed to know_? Are you _insane_?" His hand rose, and Rachel braced for a blow that never came. "How the fuck did you come to the conclusion that that was something I _didn't need to know_?"

"Do not speak to the princess like that!" Nago bared his teeth at Ragna's choice of language. "A filthy peasant such as you has no right to address her in such a manner."

Gii nodded with his entire body. "You are out of line!"

"Silence!" Rachel administered vicious slaps to both familiars. "Ragna is entirely justified in his anger, for once in his pathetic life. What exactly do you wish to hear from me? An apology?"

"An _explanation_." Ragna considered her words for a moment. "Although that would pretty damn nice as well."

"I feared knowing your sister's status would adversely affect your war on the Library, perhaps ceasing your attempts to destroy the Cauldrons altogether. I am loathe to state this as such, but Jubei and I could not afford to lose your support. And before you turn your anger in Jubei's direction, as I have no doubt you will, he was oblivious to your sister's status as well."

"...So, in other words, you didn't want to lose your little weapon. Nice to know you're on the same level as _Terumi_."

"There is no need for such accusations; my motives are noble, even if you find my methods suspect." She sighed. "However, I do extend my apologies for not revealing such information."

"...You know, I'm pretty sure that was the first time I've ever heard you apologize." His anger cooled, although he knew it was likely to spike back up with his next question. "Now...the whole thing about me being the Black Beast..."

"Is almost irrelevant, assuming you maintain control of your grimoire."

"Uh, I think something like _that_ is pretty god damn relevant. And that's no reason to keep it from me."

"Nor did I claim it to be so. I...feared for what may transpire should you attain such knowledge. For both the world and your psyche. Would you seek to remove the grimoire, perhaps by taking your own life? Or would you see such an occurrence as a chance to gain power and thus doom us all? I debated with myself long and hard before concluding that it was safer to keep the truth from you. Again, you have my apologies; I failed to anticipate the events of last night."

"...Well, at least you were kinda thinking of me there. Still ain't happy about it, but..." He glanced over at the door. "But don't you think that's just a _little_ unfair for anyone traveling with me? Someone I actually care about? Like, maybe, Tsubaki?"

"I could never have anticipated Miss Yayoi's devotion to you, Ragna. Had I known of your relationship earlier, I would have informed her."

"Whatever. Anything else about me that she should know?"

"Nothing comes to mind." Despite her irritation with him, Rachel smirked. "And is it possible that Miss Yayoi has become the pinnacle of your concerns?"

"Yes. She has. I doubt a heartless creature like you would understand, though."

"On the contrary, I do understand the emotions involved quite well. I merely choose to abstain from such relationships. May I ask exactly how you feel about her, Ragna?"

Ragna's anger left in a heartbeat. Instead of enraged, he looked miserable. "She's...after the shit we've been through, what she's done for me, I'd fight to the death for her."

"Dare I say you have fallen in love with her?"

"I... She cares about me. I mean, yeah, you and Jubei kinda do too, but...well, she doesn't think of me as a weapon to wield against Terumi and actually respects me, unlike _others_ I could name. I..." Ragna stood up and brushed past Rachel. "I've gotta talk to Tsubaki."

"...I understand. Do mind your temper, unless you wish to lose her."

"Don't remind me, dammit." Without looking back at Rachel, he left the room, the left sleeve of his jacket billowing behind him.

After reaching out to grab and twist Gii, Rachel stared at the ground. _It would seem a chance has been lost_. "I am truly sorry. Perhaps you are not such a fool after all, Ragna."

* * *

Tsubaki sighed, noting that she had just read the same page of her novel for the third time and digested none of it. She wanted to be by Ragna's side; she had ever since they had rendezvoused at the clinic a day ago. But Kokonoe, in a foul mood that Makoto assured her was normal, had forbade her from leaving her medical bed. Linhua had stated Tsubaki had suffered internal injuries of unknown severity before presumably going off to cry herself to sleep over Litchi's defection. Tsubaki was left with two options: read a book, or talk with her squirrel-like roommate. Makoto slept at the moment, however, leaving Tsubaki to worry about Ragna's state of mind while staring at meaningless pages.

The door opened, and Tsubaki jumped at the abrupt sound. Ragna stood in the doorway, traces of his ire still etched on his face. "Um...is it okay if we talk?"

"I think that would be best, yes." After putting away her book, she gave him a bright smile. A mask to conceal her anxiety. "I was wondering when you were going to stop by."

He nodded, dull, and took a few steps towards her. His sudden, nervous halt heightened her concern. _Is he scared to talk to me_? After moving to the bed's edge, she patted it, summoning him to sit beside her. "Come on, Ragna. Let's talk."

Once he came close enough, she took him by his arm and pulled him to her side. As an arm wrapped around his waist to draw him in tight, Ragna stared at the ground. "Um...okay, I'll be blunt. I just wanna say that if you don't anything to do with me anymore, I'm not gonna hold it against you. You've been too wonderful to me for me to get mad if you wanna leave me. I just wanna say that..."

Words formed in his head, but his mouth refused to utter them. He hunched forward and tilted his head to look into her face. "That you've been the best friend I could've ever hoped for. I've never been so...I dunno, _happy_ around someone before. So, yeah. Thanks for everything and sorry that-"

"Ragna..." Her other hand reached over to caress his cheek. "Why do you think I'm leaving you?"

"Uh, because I'm the Black Beast? The destroyer of the world? I think that's a pretty good reason."

"You're not the-"

"Okay, so I'm not yet. Don't mean I won't be." He shut his eyes, regretting cutting Tsubaki off. "Listen. I'd love to have you with me, but there's a real chance I'll lose control and...well, you can guess what'll happen. I don't want anything happening to you, especially if I cause it, but I'm not gonna be an asshole and tell you what to do. So, if you wanna stick with me, go right ahead."

She already knew what her decision was, but she still had to know... "Hypothetically, if I was to choose not to follow you—that's not my decision, by the way—would you really be alright?"

"As bad as this shit with Saya and me being the Beast is, I ain't depressed or nothing. I'd just keep fighting Terumi and the Library, until the very end..." He sighed, only able to mouth the word 'alone'. "But you actually wanna stay with me?"

"Until the end, whatever that end is." Her lips brushed against his cheek as she spoke in whisper. "Remember how you told me you'd follow me anywhere, even into the Boundary? That you'd do anything you could to help me? I am going to do the same for you, Ragna. You can't win this fight alone; you need someone to act as pillar of sorts to lean on and anchor you."

She punctuated the proclamation with a soft kiss on his cheek. He turned his head to stare into captivating blues eyes and reached his remaining hand over to clasp her shoulder. "Tsubaki...you aren't scared of me?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. Terrified, even. For both your sake and for what might happen." When she saw his face fall, she moved her hand from his hip to run fingers through his tangled hair. "But I'm not going to turn my back on you in yet another dark hour for you. I want to help you through this as much as I can; that revelation didn't change my feelings for you. And...well, I'm glad to hear that no matter what I do, you're going to keep fighting."

After a somber nod, he leaned against her, forehead against her shoulder, mind poisoned by the burden his grimoire lay on him. "Why do you care about me so much? I mean, there's a damn good chance I'll end up killing everyone because this piece of shit arm. Even you. So, why be so kind to someone who's probably gonna become a monster?"

"The way I see it..." Tsubaki shifted over a bit, wrapped both arms around his head and pulled it against her chest. She rested her chin atop it. "Anyone can become a monster in their own right. None as destructive as what you might become, mind you, but monsters just the same."

"Except for you."

"Oh, I don't know. I have...emotional baggage."

"Never noticed."

"Then I'm doing a good job of hiding it, aren't I? Well, anyways, I'm not about to judge you for what you might become. All I care about is what you are now."

"...And what do you think I am?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...well, Rachel sees me as both a weapon and a verbal whipping post from what I can tell." He snorted. "Oh, and Tao apparently thinks I'm a blank check for her to buy lunch with. And you..."

"Oh. Well, I see you as a very good man who has been cast about the worst lot in life I could imagine."

Ragna snorted. "Just because I'm fighting a just fight doesn't mean I'm a good person. I'm _not_.""

"Will you stop denying your own virtues already? It's really annoying."

He stared down, trying to fight back his anger. Tsubaki was the last person he wanted to yell at. "Virtues, huh? Whatever."

"Yes, believe it or not." She prodded his chin with a hand and forced him to look her in the eyes. Eyes that held a smoldering inferno. "Both of your living relatives want you dead, you bear the burden of the Azure Grimoire, you are despised the world over...yet you refuse to succumb to darkness, instead choosing to fight for those who hate and fear you. Even if you are a bit profane...and ill-tempered...and have the tact of a drunken pirate..."

"I get it, thank you."

"Case in point. Anyways, no matter what you say to the contrary...you are really one of the most caring people I've ever met."

"...Okay, how the _hell_ do you figure that?"

"Your refusal to let Noel die. Your dedication to helping Tao after Arakune attacked. The fact that even after all that Jin has done to you, you still want to help him. And..." Tears glistened in her eyes at the memory. "When you saw a confused girl run off to cry in an alleyway, you followed to comfort her, knowing that she hated you at the time."

"I...I was just..." Ragna's stuttering died as Tsubaki kissed him full on the mouth. He sank into it, all protests fading. It wasn't very long before Tsubaki broke off, tears still dotting her eyes.

"Ragna, I'm...I'm terrified." As she broke into sobs, she pressed herself against him; suspension wires couldn't have been as tight as her embrace. "W-What happened to Jin...Terumi winning even though we saved Noel...and, well...the truth about your grimoire...I've never been so scared, or felt so helpless..."

Ragna did his best to return her embrace, wishing more than ever that he still had his other arm. Her sobs were dirks piercing his heart. "Tsubaki...you know, as much I'd love to say everything's gonna be fine...I don't think you're naïve enough to blindly believe that. So, I'll just say that all we can do is keep fighting. We can get Jin back. We can stop whatever crap Terumi, Relius and...Saya are cooking up. We haven't lost this yet. I can't promise we're gonna get a happy ending, but I can promise this: I'm gonna fight by your side, not as some world destroying monster but as a human being...as your friend...until the very end. Because that's...that's all we can do."

"The very end being the absolute destruction of the Library."

Ragna took a moment to respond. "You hate them that much, then?"

"An organization with such evil at its head does not deserve an iota of my loyalty. I will fight until it has been dissolved entirely." Noting that tears were in his eyes as well, she took a deep breath as she prepared to utter words she had been too shy, too reserved, too unsure of her feelings to say to Jin in their academy days, an eternity in the past. "Ragna... I just want to say that if you still feel guilty about anything from before we met, I forgive you for all of it. I mean, after all we've gone through together, all we've done for each other, I...well...I think I..."

"Just spit out that you love him already! Sheesh!" Ragna and Tsubaki both jumped and turned towards the other bed's lone occupant. Makoto glanced between the two before blushing. "Oh, um...don't mind me. Carry on."

Ragna quirked an eyebrow. "How long has _she _been here?"

Tsubaki frowned, easily the most annoyed expression he had ever seen on her face. "The whole time. I thought she was asleep, though."

"Oh, I woke up about the time you were saying something about baggage, Tsubaki. Are you two going somewhere?" Makoto paled at the fire glowing in Ragna's eyes.

"Get the hell outta here, you damn voyeur...squirrel...thing!"

"...I think you mean 'damn voyeur squirrel _beastkin_', personally."

"_**OUT!**_"

"Meep!"

Makoto bolted from the room; the door did not shut all the way. Ragna closed his eyes, his temper simmering. "...Sorry for yelling at your friend."

"Don't worry about it; I had much harsher words in mind."

Ragna smirked at her, a return to normalcy in his demeanor. "Harsher than that? What, did that stick up your ass loosen enough to allow for profanity?"

Her fist collided with his right shoulder, just soft enough to be considered playful. "I do not have a stick up...never mind. And I suppose I was exaggerating."

"That's what I thought..." He tried to reach up with his hand to rub his shoulder. After a few attempts, he realized his arm wouldn't bend that way. "Ah, screw it. And the hell's up with our nice little moments getting ruined like that? First Luna, now squirrel chick..."

Tsubaki closed her eyes, solemn. "Surely, we're cursed."

After several seconds of awkward staring from Ragna, both broke into light laughter. Laughter which quickly escalated. It settled after a few moments, and Ragna shifted around to lie down. "You know, you really need to joke more often."

"Eh. I suppose I could stand to lighten up. Especially around you." She clambered over to lay to his right and rested her head against his chest, smiling as his arm coiled around her. "I am going to try and do something about your tact, by the way. Or rather, your utter disregard for it. Oh, and I'm going to drill it into you that, all things considered, you're not a bad guy in the least."

"And the other crap you mentioned?"

"Your anger isn't something I can corral, but I can deal with it. And your language...well, it actually amuses me more often than it offends me."

"...Huh."

As he traced his fingers along her shoulder, Ragna sat in silent enjoyment of her company for several minutes. Her arms took him as Tsubaki pulled herself snug against him. He did not even tense up, as he was wont to do, but just smiled as her eyes closed. She murmured, quiet enough for even the buzzing of a fly to drown out. "You're cuddly."

"I'm _what_ now?"

"Cuddly. I like holding you, therefore..." She opened her eyes to a look of utter bewilderment on his face. She couldn't help but giggle at it. "Well, you are."

"If you say so..." In the face of such glee from her, he couldn't help but join in with a small chuckle of his own. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Hey, didn't you have something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Tsubaki blinked. "Oh, right. Um, it's actually not that big of a deal...I mean, I was mostly seeing if you were alright..."

"Nah, I wanna know what you had in mind."

"Well, um, it's...actually about my family."

"Your father officially disown you or something?"

"I still haven't heard. However, even if he decided to support my defection from the Library...which would never happen..." She sighed, mind working to figure how to state the issue. "Well...the Yayoi family has strict rules in terms of partnering..."

"Such as not dating violent criminals?"

"...Uh, that's not quite it. Um, in the name of blood purity..."

"Oh. _Oh_." He couldn't help but wonder how far into the future she was already thinking. "So, what does that mean for us?"

"It means that if it comes down to me choosing between you and my family, I'm sticking with you, Ragna." After casting a nervous glance at the corner of the room where her weapon rested, Tsubaki shivered. "Oh, and my weapon, Izayoi, might make me go blind if I use it too much. Or possibly worse. Probably should tell you that."

Ragna stared at her. "You're getting a new weapon."

"No, I'm fine. Really. I'm being careful; my eyesight hasn't been affected in the slightest. As long as I don't overuse it, nothing bad should happen to me."

Shaking his head, Ragna closed his eyes. "If you say so. Once again, I'm not gonna dictate what you should do."

"I wouldn't let you, anyways."

"Yeah, true." He turned, a wolfish grin on his face. "Well, we're alone. Wanna make out?"

She gave him a deadpan stare. "Subtle. Unfortunately, Kokonoe made it quite clear we're not to do anything that might upset my injuries."

The grin widened. "And since when did we give a shit what Kokonoe says?"

"Since she gained the power to ban you from leaving your bed until she's made you a new arm, thus preventing any further visits from you. And before you say anything, she's already forbade me from leaving this room."

"...Damn her." In spite of his words, Ragna tilted Tsubaki's head closer to his. "But what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Wanna?"

She sighed, temptation drawing her in. With her body turned towards him, her leg moved to rest on his stomach. "I swear, you're gonna corrupt me at this rate."

"And you're gonna...I dunno, do whatever the opposite of corrupt is to me."

"Doubtful. I'm not exactly punishing you for your transgressions."

"...You could."

Holding back a giggle, she reached over to flick his forehead with a finger. "Whatever kind of idea is floating around in your head at the moment, kill it now."

"Done. And you still haven't answered my question."

"...I suppose I can oblige you. At least to some degree, as long as it's quick."

"Quick works." No sooner had the words been uttered than their lips locked and Ragna pulled Tsubaki atop him. Moaning from the feeling of his hand running through her hair, Tsubaki rubbed along his chest. A hand, gentle for Ragna, gripped one of hers and moved down his body to tuck her hand under his shirt; after a moment of hesitation, she moved it up to trace his muscles with her fingers. Squirming a little from the contact, he reached over to rub her back.

After a short while, Tsubaki pulled away, face flushed. "Like I said, quick."

"You know, you really are a damn angel. That was..." Something behind Tsubaki made him trail off and move his head to the side. The sight of Kokonoe, camera in hand, made him blanch. "Oh. _Crap_."

Tsubaki turned to see what was wrong and squeaked when she saw the professor. After pulling her hand out of his shirt, she swung over to the side and sat cross-legged while she tried to comb her tousled hair with her fingers. Naturally, she failed at looking like a proper lady in the slightest. _Like I said, cursed_. "Um. Hi!"

"Hi. I was wondering when you two would realize the door was open." With a wicked grin, Kokonoe juggled her device in one hand. "But hey, I got some great footage here. Perfect for blackmail."

Ragna sat up and wrapped his arm around Tsubaki's waist. "Yeah, you're stupid if you think that'll work on me."

"I don't mean you, I mean the goody-goody noble with the stick up her ass. I'm sure your father would _love_ to see this."

Head buried against Ragna's chest as though that would protect her from Kokonoe's barbs, Tsubaki felt her face burn. "I-I don't have...um...please don't..."

"Tch. You sound like that crybaby Noel." With a sigh, Kokonoe walked over to them, pocketing her camera. "Okay, fine, so I only saw the tail end of your face sucking session and decided to screw with you. I didn't actually record anything. Now, Ragna, get the hell out of here."

Ragna blinked. "Why?"

"Because since Linhua feels too much like shit to take care of her duties, I'm stuck giving Tsubaki a full medical exam here. That involves her stripping ass naked. No, you can't watch."

Ragna and Tsubaki shared a glance and Tsubaki said, "Um...can't we just get, like, five more minutes?"

"No. Out."

"Fine." Somewhat uncertain of what he was doing, Ragna leaned in to kiss Tsubaki's cheek as she gave him one more embrace. "See ya later, Tsu."

He rose and left, giving Kokonoe one last glare before the door slammed shut. As he didn't watch where he was going, he almost ran over Makoto. "Gah! The hell did you come from?"

"I was just waiting for you." The beastkin led him on; it took him a second to realize she was headed for the clinic's kitchen. "Um, I just wanna run something by you, since I doubt Kokonoe has."

He rolled his eyes. At the moment, he didn't want anything to do with anyone from Sector Seven. "And what would this something be?"

"Well, I don't know if you know, but me, Tager and Noel are gonna start actively fighting the Library together. Most of Sector Seven refuses to help us, though. So, um, assuming you're going back to blowing branches sky high..."

"I'm not traveling with anyone besides Tsubaki, and there's no way in _hell_ I'm joining Sector Seven. I ain't gonna let anyone order me around, especially not Kokonoe."

"No, no, no, that's not what I mean. I was thinking that maybe we could coordinate our attacks. Like, say, you and Tsubaki destroy one branch while we destroy another at about the same time. Confuse, destabilize and piss off the Library like that."

Ragna closed his eyes, rubbing his chin. "...That actually doesn't sound like too bad an idea. How's this; run it by Tsubaki next time you get the chance, and I'll go with whatever she decides. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and a little pissy. So, see ya."

* * *

Arms crossed to form a pillow under his head, Ragna allowed his eyes to close. His new arm, born from the regeneration tank of Lambda-11, felt natural. Tsubaki had agreed, which was more than enough for him to be content with it. The shade of the tree made him feel weary, and Tsubaki had been gone long enough to justify him getting some shut-eye. It was not to be. "Howdy, Ragna. Been lookin' for ya."

He opened his eyes and glared at the oversized feline before him. "Hey, master, mind letting me get some rest? Me and Tsubaki are heading out today, you know."

"Which is why I was hopin' to catch ya now. I still got a little business here in Kagutsuchi." Jubei stood before him, smiling. "So, where's Tsubaki?"

"Out _shopping_." Ragna rolled his eyes at what he perceived as absurdity. "She says she's getting important stuff, but..."

"Heh. Have some faith in her, kid. She's got a good head; I'd listen to her. Glad ya ain't stoppin' her, though." Sighing, Jubei sat down. "Listen to me, Ragna."

"Listening."

"I once had someone, too. Konoe. We went through an entire war together, much like you 'n Tsubaki are 'bout to do. We fought together, never leavin' each other for long." He chuckled, although Ragna could see tears drip from the memory. "Hell, even had a daughter, even if she is a bit unruly."

"But I screwed up. I wasn't there one day, and now she's gone, killed by Terumi." He stared Ragna straight in the eye. "And Terumi'll be lookin' to do the same to you. As much as ya can, don't let her outta yer sight. If ya make the same mistake I did, if ya fail to protect her, all the pain you've already suffered ain't gonna be nothin' compared to the hell you'll feel."

"Why would I-"

"I'm serious, Ragna. I'm drillin' this into ya for a reason. Yer about to go on a long journey with her; it ain't gonna be some walk in the park. Yer gonna be at each other's throats here. Ya let it get to ya, yer not gonna get a happy endin'."

Ragna nodded. "I understand. I ain't gonna let anything happen to Tsubaki."

"All right, good." Jubei stood up to leave. "By the way, I'm sendin' Tao with ya once she's recovered."

"...I guess that's fine. Just make sure she realizes this is a war against the Library, not some cuisine-from-around-the-world tour."

Jubei chuckled. "Course I will. Well, I better get goin'. Got stuff to do 'n all. See ya, Ragna."

"Later, Jubei." No sooner had Jubei disappeared than Tsubaki, clad in a black t-shirt and pants, arrived. Ragna arched an eyebrow at the two cylindrical black bags slung over her shoulder. "The hell did you buy?"

"Just some stuff for the journey. A bit of food, canteens and, obviously these bags." Panting, she hurled the bags to the ground beside him and collapsed into his arms. "Oh, and a couple changes of clothing for both of us."

"...Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you go and buy _clothes_? Did Noel come with you or something?"

"One; it would be a good idea for us to mix up our image a little, considering we're both wanted. Two; you aren't traveling alone anymore, and wearing the same shirt and hakama for days on end isn't going to fly with me. And Noel has already left with Makoto and Tager for Wadatsumi."

"...Fine." He frowned as she left his arms and pulled out a map. "So, I guess we should go ahead and get this crap over with. I still say we should be doing this in some noisy restaurant; if someone's close enough, there won't be anything to keep them from overhearing us."

"No, this is safer. The fewer people there are, the less chance we'll be overheard. Chatter doesn't quite work that well as a filter." She pointed to the map. "So, here's Kagutsuchi. And _way_ over here is Kazamotsu. Our destination, according to Makoto's little plan. You've done this kind of stuff before. How do we get to Kazamotsu in five days?"

He pointed to a series of dots near Kagutsuchi on the map. "Simple. See these little towns and villages? Totally outside of the Library's jurisdiction, and most people there hate the Library. We just visit them in turn until we find someone with an Ars Magus vessel who's willing to fly us as close to Kazamotsu as possible. Even if we have to bribe them or something."

She nodded, frowning. "Are you sure it wouldn't be easier just to stow away on a public transport?"

"Did it once, almost died, not doing it again. Now, the nearest town looks to be about a day and a half away. Once we find a lift..."

"We let Tager know that we're in position, and Makoto reveals the rest of her plan." Tsubaki's frown deepened. "I just hope it isn't too harebrained. She can be really smart, but she really tends to go for flash too much. And forgets critical details, such as what Ars me and Noel can and can't perform."

"Eh, we'll deal with it when we can." After scooping up the map, Ragna stuffed it into a pocket. "Oh, by the way, where's your Zero Squadron uniform?"

"I burned it."

"...Why?"

"Partially because I refuse to be seen in it any longer. And partially as a pseudo-ceremonial severing of ties with the Library."

He looked up at what capped her head. "I see you kept that eyed hat thing, though."

"Why does this matter?"

"Since we're gonna be going outside of the weather control Ars' range, it's gonna get pretty damn cold. Way too cold for a damned t-shirt."

Tsubaki paled at his words. "I...didn't even think about that..."

Ragna stared at her and fought down a groan. "Let me guess; when buying clothes, you didn't think to buy a jacket or anything, did you?"

"S-sorry! I don't know how that slipped my mind! I-I'll go and-"

Even though annoyance bubbled inside, Ragna eased her panic with a hand to the shoulder. He slipped off his jacket. "It's fine, don't go wasting your money. This is your first time doing something like this, right? Ain't gonna expect perfection. Here, take this."

He shoved the coat into her hands and she blinked. "Um...are you sure, Ragna? I mean, what are you gonna do?"

"I can deal with it. I'm probably a lot more used to freezing winter weather than you. And you look pretty freaking awesome in that, too."

After accepting the crimson garb, she reached out to hug him. "Well, thanks."

"No problem. Oh, by the way, Jubei's gonna send Tao to join us when she's ready. Hope you don't mind."

As she rested her head against his chest, she smiled up at him. "Well, we're just going to have to enjoy our solitude while we can, won't we?"

He smiled back at her, although Jubei's warning echoed in his mind. "Pretty much, yeah."

As she pulled back, he yawned and stretched. "Well, I figure we've got a couple hours before we gotta get going. Wanna do something?"

Tsubaki didn't have to think long; the growl of her stomach gave her an answer. "Wanna go get lunch? I'll pay."

"Sure." As he stood up, he looked over Orient Town. There, not too far away, was a rather familiar restaurant. "Hey, what do you know. That one place is right there."

"What 'one place'? You mean where we met?"

"Yep. Wanna go there? I mean, I kinda owe them for doing the impossible and getting me a girlfriend."

Chuckling, she rose to her feet and threw on the jacket. "They'll probably be shocked; I can't imagine that their little special has a particularly high success rate."

"Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if we're the only couple to be born from it." Ragna hugged her from behind, making her giggle. "So, wanna go ahead?"

Smiling, Tsubaki leaned back into his embrace. Yes, a war loomed before them, the uncertain future looked bleak, and their enemies seemed to hold all the cards. However, for now, they had nothing to worry about but enjoying the few hours they had left together before their battles continued. "Yes. I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there we go. Took a bit longer than I expected, but I actually finished something. That has to be a harbinger of the apocalypse or something. **

**Okay, so. What did I do well, and more importantly, what could I improve on next time I give this whole shipping thing another go?**

**Yes, I realize that there are a few plot threads that weren't resolved. Namely, Jin. That's because I am going to be writing a somewhat lengthy story following my changes to canon, so I decided to go ahead and sow the seeds for it in these last few chapters. It probably won't be up anytime soon, however; I'm going to take my time planning this out. Expect it in August at the earliest. In the meantime, I have a few short projects in the works.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, and see ya for now.**


End file.
